


Bakery Box

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter (Video Game), The Prince Division
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 65,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: So I mean, I don't know to describe this but I do like this idea enough to show yall.
Relationships: Alex/Dijen, Amelia/Parizval, Amelia/Volnan, Araceli, Arryn/J'on, Aryyn|Matrados, Aurilyn/Tarrik, Cara/Remy, Cassandra - Relationship, Crow/Dove, Eden/Renaer, Etain/Gus, Eve/Strahd, Grainum/Anne, Gwen/Arthur, Gwen/Enoch, Ivaza/Tadriel, Johanna/Makos, Keta/Lee, Keta/Slyran, Kilyn/Oskar, Luciano - Relationship, Lys - Relationship, Manebelyst, Mirabella/Ronan, Narcissa/Torgram, Niri/Cundo, Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Poppy/Dijen the Younger, Saga/Halvdan, Selene/Jack, Spark/Ixta, Syren/Lander, Titus/Rowland, Vivian/Redemption, Whittaker/Vanora, Ylva/Cantor, keta/alterous
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Creme Brulee

_Creme Brulee is a white shell with Brulee sugar on top and a caramel infused buttercream filling with pieces of caramel in it._

Eden sighed as she gathered up her papers from her desk. Something wasn’t working out today and she just didn’t know what it was. Professor Peanut curled up around her shoulders as she tried to sort out the various notes and spell scrolls. 

“What’s wrong with me, Professor?” She asked as she looked at the small dragon curled up around her. Peanut squeaked and nuzzled under her chin, trying to comfort her in some strange fashion that she was accustomed to. She made her way out of the Spirit’s Respite and down into the busy streets of Waterdeep around her. She was too far away to run back for her coat now but she managed to fiddle long enough to get her cube of warmth to work finally, which made things bearable. 

While their own bar was fairly busy with patrons making their way in and out with teas and beers, she didn’t feel the want for anything served here. Fat snowflakes swirled around her as she made her way out of the North Ward. She brushed shoulders with the nobility of Waterdeep and part of her heart hoped that she might even might Elijah wandering out and about. 

Though she didn’t find Elijah, she found another friend. Renaer was making his way down the street and perked up when he spotted her. 

“Eden!” He called out with a smile. “Hold up!” He made his way through the crowded streets of the ward. 

He stopped in front of her and offered up a hand. “It’s been a while Eden, after everything that happened..I wanted to see you again.” She took his hand and smiled at him. “Well…” She paused before chuckling softly. “I mean, you’re seeing me now..” He laughed as well before taking the scarf off his neck and wrapping it around her. 

“You look like you need this more than I do.” His touch was calloused and rough and she practically leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek. In her rush, she had forgotten her scarf and Professor Peanut was curled up around a cube of warmth in his bag.

She was knocked out of her stupor when he asked her something. “Eden? Do you want to maybe walk to the Trades Ward? The Midwinter Festival is high and there are many things to see..” He offered as he stuck out his arm for her to hold. 

Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she grabbed onto his elbow. She hoped that he’d just write it off as the cold winds blowing hard. They walked together and ended up in the epicenter of the festivities. She was used to the toned down celebrations of Neverwinter but she was almost blindsided by the revelry here in Waterdeep. 

They partook in the many games set up in various booths set out and run by barkers that ranged from shady to very very shady. 

She had a small pouch full of different trinkets and prizes that were won by the two of them. Eden felt a small grumble in her stomach. In the midst of her fun, she must have forgotten to eat. Her companion looked over at her and arched up one eyebrow. 

“Well, I didn’t think such a small woman could make such a large noise..” He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes, giving him a hard shove in the shoulder. “I may be small but can have a great want for food.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she couldn’t help but melt into him. 

Renaer was warm and dependable. He was unlike any other noble that showed an interest in her. He was able to defend and fight for himself, and he had a personality to him which was also an added bonus. 

He never looked at her like the Neverwinter men looked at her. The Neverwinter noblemen looked at her like she was a freak of nature. She was a noble woman who didn’t want to settle down and get married. She wanted to study her magic and be more than just another name on her family tree. Eden longed to be somebody written about in the history books. Of course, she was on her path to be well known. 

She’d be the first to fully explore and come back from Undermountain with the relics of her school’s past. 

Together, they trampled off and bought themselves a meal and even a spot inside of the Inn of the Dripping Dagger. She warmed herself by the fire and watched as he greeted Filiare like an old friend. Quickly he joined her at the table, and they both busied themselves with filling their stomach aches with a flavourful broth as well as chunks of bread. 

After each had their fill, she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. “Gods above, I don’t think I really could eat another bite of food.” She said as she gave her midsection a firm pat. 

“Well...it’s a shame because I did hear that Midwinter Festival sweets are the best sweets out there.” He began before she groaned loudly. “Renaer, don’t tease me like this. I think I may look like I am a few months along if I eat more.” She mumbled as Peanut slowly climbed out of his pouch and grabbed at the scraps on the table. 

“Does he normally do that?” He asked, leaning on his palm. 

She laughed a bit before reaching down and scratching her familiar on the head. “Well he does get fed normally, he’s also just a little thief.” She said before pulling herself up to a sitting position. 

He shook his head before reaching into his pocket and offering off a coin to the pouch. Within a flash, the coin was gone and she snorted a bit. “I hope you know, you’re never getting that back from him.” She told him, looking down at her bag. 

Renaer nodded, and laughed a bit before looking at her. “Eden...I came to find you for more than just a friendly holiday visit. I...did hear that you were going to head back to Neverwinter soon..” He said softly, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. She knew that he must be trying to avoid talking about something. 

“Yeah..I am. My parents asked that I return home and apparently there is something about my parents finding someone for me.” She said with an eye roll. What she hadn’t noticed was the crestfallen look on his face. 

“They shouldn’t pressure you so much. You have your own wants and needs for a partner and only you know what’s good for you.” He assured her before she just shook her head at him. “I..listen..I don’t even know what I want in a man. Most of the men that meet me think that I am strange.” She lamented quietly. 

“I don’t think you’re strange. I think you’re quite smart and sweet..I like you..” He said, reaching out to touch her cheek. 

She placed her hand over his and smiled as he did so. “I like you too Ren..” She responded before he got up, and offered a hand to her. “C’mon Eden..Let’s go.” He said. She allowed herself to be pulled up and he just pulled her in close to him. 

Instead of walking, he just held her against him. A bard nearby began to start up his violin, playing a quiet little tune. 

“Would you care to dance with me?” He asked with a crooked grin.

She smiled and nodded, leaning into him as he began to lead her in this dance. 

If she could truly choose, she might pick someone like Renaer. He was someone that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She could even picture herself being married to him and well... Eden Dawn Neverember sounded like an excellent name. 

He hummed as she rested her head against his chest. His fingers gently brushed across her back and she shivered at almost how gently he held her. 

She was so lost in the stupor of the moment that she hadn’t really noticed that Renaer stopped moving. Eden stopped after he did and she just looked at him with wide eyes. “Is something wrong Ren?” She asked softly. 

The air was heavy and thick as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

“Renaer?” She asked again. 

He blinked a few times before looking at her. “Eden, can I speak with you honestly?” He asked, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Oh...of course you can Renaer. We are friends after all..” What could he want to talk with her about? 

Renaer swallowed, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Eden...I think I love you. You are wonderful and smart and...well there’s just many things on my mind that I can’t get out right now. When you go back to Neverwinter, I wish to come back with you to speak with your father. I want to place my hat in the ring for your courtship but I only want to do this with your permission.” 

Her eyes opened with the realizations hitting her all at once. He wanted to court her? The second her father heard that a Neverember wanted to marry her, there would be no second thought to who he’d pick to be her suitor. 

“Of course! Out of anyone...I’d want you to be there.” She said, practically stumbling over her words as she tried to get her thoughts together. When spring would come to the coast, she’d be making her way north and she could even make the journey with him. 

He beamed brightly at her. “May I kiss you?” He asked, a hand on her back. 

“You may kiss me..” And with that, he dipped her back and kissed her. He tasted like sweet caramel and vanilla as well as their meal. She happily lapped up her possible future with him.


	2. Sangria

_Red wine infused with orange, apple, and lemon zest!_

Dove had a home. 

Her home was with Crow and he made her feel like that there was no other better place in the feywild. She stepped into the pantry, beginning to sort out the various different oddities that Crow picked up for her to make the most delicious treats. 

Her Crow was an oddity amongst the fey of the area. He was considered monogamous as he took no other lovers than her. 

She began to pick out the various bits and bobs that she needed to make her caramel apple pie dizzle. It had celestial apples in it which made it all the better. As she went about her job, various fey servants went about and worked on the greater parts of the feast that Crow had planned. She wasn’t too sure on what the party was for, but she was happy to bake nonetheless.

As she worked on the apples, a Satyr rushed over and offered up a cup to her. “Taste this please, M’lord wants a new drink at dinner tonight and I’ve been working all week on this!” He said with sweat dripping down his brow.

She paused and took a deep drink of the cup given to her. Sweet honey wine with apples, oranges and lemons. She passed the cup back over to him and smiled. 

“Ah yes, here we are. It's pretty good. I think that Crow will absolutely adore it.” She said as she got back to her project. Rolling out the dough, she formed small buttercups out of the pie crust. 

When she first made these for Crow, he practically took her there on the table. It was something they both became known for which was relatively tame compared to other things that they could have been known for. 

The sweetened smell of cooked apples, sugar and cinnamon wafted through her nose as she prepared her filling. As she was busy with her duties, her mind wandered to her beloved. He was the one who wanted her to stay in the feywild with him. She would be his wife eventually and maybe turned into a fey herself. 

Methodically, she filled each of the cups and assured that each was perfectly made. She’d only ever have the best for him. 

“Lady Dove, you should get ready…” A pixie said from her shoulder and she sighed. “Yes, I think I should, do you think you all can handle making sure that these get out of the oven properly?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. The pixie nodded and smiled at her, flitting off to go tend to other things. 

She left her apron by the door and headed up the winding steps. That was something she didn’t understand about this home. Built into a tree, there was a lot of care taken to the finer details of things. 

Maybe it was the fact that Crow had a lot of free time, or someone else being the designer of the home. 

In her room, she sorted through her many lovely gowns to try to figure out what would be proper for her to wear to see him. Vibrant purples, pinks and even reds decorated one end of her closet and cool toned blues and greens took up the other end of her closet. Her fingers trailed over the gossamer like fabric, picking out one particular gown to wear. 

It was Crow’s favorite. 

A deep emerald green dress that clung to her form. She knew that it was something that would drive him absolutely wild, but she also ended up pairing the dress with the first set of jewels that she was given to by him. 

The pearl necklace hung delicately above her décolletage and she just observed herself in the mirror for a moment. She really considered herself to be a fey lady herself. Even though she had pastel pink skin, sapphire eyes and even horns that made her stick out among the fey, but she loved herself and the way she looked. 

“Lady Dove, it’s time for dinner.” A voice chimed in from her shoulder. 

She made her way downstairs and found herself in their more intimate dining room. Strangely enough, the room was more decorated than it normally was. Floating flower lights hung around them and between them was a small bowl with two carved out birds. 

One Dove and One Crow. 

“My dearest,first the tarts and now…” His voice was warm and velvety in her ear and his hand snaked around her waist. 

“Really I should spoil you more often if you treat me like this.” He kissed the shell of her ear before pressing another kiss just underneath her chin. Her tail flicked and she wanted to just feel his hands on her but she knew that he had something else in mind for her. 

He spun her around and she faced him fully now. Crow wasn’t particularly tall but he was taller than she was. His dark hair framed his face and from beneath thick lashes, he had intense black eyes. A normal woman would find him terrifying but she found the parts of him that she liked about him. 

He cradled her face like a precious jewel, leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Dove tasted the forest on him. He pulled away for a moment before leaning back in and kissing her again. 

“My love, My life, it feels like ages since we’ve been together.” He said and she hummed quietly as she basked in his warm glow. 

“You’ve been gone just the day Crow, it hasn’t been that long.” She told him in response, resting her head on his chest. Though he was a little bit boney, he was sturdy enough to hold her up as they stood together. 

There was a rumble that came from him as he pressed kisses across her head. She didn’t know why he was so affectionate but she wasn’t going to complain. Her stomach began to grumble and she thought that it would be at least okay to complain about this. 

“Could we eat first before we continue?” She asked 

He sighed and she could have sworn that he was pouting as he let go of her. As they settled down to eat, she dug into the roasted duck dinner. It tasted divine and she was full just after a few bites. Though, unlike mortals who ventured into feywild, she wasn’t too affected by the magic in the food. 

As she ate, she noticed that Crow was deep into his drink. “Is it good? I tasted it beforehand, and I adored it.” She asked as she took another bite of duck. 

He paused for a moment, gulping down the last bit of his drink. “It’s pretty good. I think I will commission a few bottles for our personal reserve…” He responded, though seeming a bit lost in his own thoughts. She didn’t think to question him much on it. Crow was quiet and enigmatic at best, but it was something that she loved about him. 

They shared a quiet meal together until their desserts were brought out. Before she could get into her apple tart, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

“Dove...I have something for you..” He said. Her face scrunched up as she just looked at him with confusion. “Alright...I assume you want to give it to me before the tarts...or do you want to wait till after the tarts?” She asked, motioning to the plate in front of her. 

“After the tarts darling.” He said as he brought her up to her feet. Crow only turned away from her and left her alone in the dining room. 

The longer that he was gone, it only made her more and more anxious. 

Finally he stepped back into the room but this time with a box clutched in his hands. “Here’s a gift for you my dearest flower. I have it customly made for you..”He said as he offered up the box to her. She was a bit confused but she happily took the box from him. Part of her mind hoped that it would have ended up being a new dress to add to her collection. 

Though what was inside of the box wasn’t a dress but a sword. Shimmering and glittering, the sword looked perfectly fit for her. Her fingers just barely brushed the grip and her heart leapt at the kind of power that she held now. 

“My heart. I wanted to give you something that would help you when I’m not around though...if you do not find this form pleasing to you… - “ He picked up the sword and muttered a few words to himself. From a longsword, the sword transmuted itself into a bow. “It can also take on many forms that would be more advantageous but that is up to you my love.” She smiled as took the bow from him. 

It was a long time before she spoke again. “Thank you Crow..this is absolutely lovely..I shall cherish it for the rest of my days..” His fingers brushed up into her hair and he pressed a kiss to the crest of her forehead. 

Everything had gone black after that. There was nothing and she felt like she was nothing. 

Then she woke up. 

She was surrounded by all kinds of plants but this wasn’t her home. This wasn’t the feywild that she had grown accustomed to, this was the prime material plane. When she got up, she was dressed in some strange armor and clothes. 

Why was she here?

Where was Crow?

As she was busy trying to orientate herself, she found a note tucked into her pocket. 

“My dearest Dove, I can not risk you being hurt in the lands of my home any longer. You have so many short lived years that I want you to be able to live them without me. Though I have granted you a bit of my power so that you may stay safe. 

Love, 

Crow.” 


	3. Pumpkin Spice Latte

_Shells flavored with notes of pumpkin, cinnamon, nutmeg and clove filled with rich espresso buttercream_

Kilyn sighed as she just looked over her closet. So many outfits and so little time to pick out a perfect one. 

Her phone buzzed from her bed and she merely sighed. Pulling herself from her despair, she saw that it was Oskar who was messaging her. She smiled as she saw him sending her pictures of various plants and flowers that he found while at work. 

“Still gonna make it to dinner tonite?” She texted before she went back to her closet. Kilyn found her favorite shirt from the deepest pits of her clothes. It was something that she stole from Oskar when they first started to date. It was an aged band t-shirt that the logo was long faded from being recognized. 

She yanked on her favorite set of jeans before she got her response. 

“Gonna be a bit late but still make it honey!” He told her before she felt a smile creep across her lips. This dinner date was a plan made by him and she had no idea what for. She pulled on her scarf and headed down the steps of her apartment. If she had timed it all correctly, she would be able to get herself a coffee before Oskar would end up meeting her at Lake Mabon Inn. 

Stepping out into the streets, she waded through the crowded streets and to the street cars. She kicked her feet for a moment as she watched over everyone around her. Orcs, elves, halflings, and all the like surrounded her. It made her smile to herself. So many people live in harmony. 

Or well what one could consider harmony. 

She put in her headphones and blasted her favorite band as they made their way out of Alderman’s Gate. Soon enough, she found herself in the Promenade. Giants and other creatures made their way about the city and she hopped off at her memorized stop. She got momentarily trampled by a centaur making his way down past her. 

“Ouf, sorry ma’am!” He called out after her. 

Kilyn huffed and brushed herself off, finding that there was a message from Oskar. 

“Make sure to look nice. ;)” She rolled her eyes and responded with a simple. 

“Make sure to wash yourself from the grime.” Kilyn snickered to herself before making her way to the Blue Bottle. 

Behind the counter was a familiar looking satyr. Amber waved and got a smile across her face. “So, Kiki, the normal?” She asked as she began to scribble on a cup.

“Yeah. Pumpkin Spice Frappe with extra caramel.” They both said at the same time before laughing. As Amber got to work, she spared a glance at her. “I assume you’re meeting up with Oskar. You only really get these when you two have your dates..” She said as she worked. 

“I...Yeah, Oskar has been acting weird as of late and then all of a sudden, he wants to go out to this like really nice place..” She mentioned, trailing off into her own thoughts. 

“Where are you guys going?” 

“Mabon Lake Inn..” 

Amber’s eyes widened for a moment before shaking her head. “The inn? That’s fairly nice..What do you think that he’s planning?” She asked as she brought the cup over and began to garnish the drink. 

Kilyn just shrugged before she pulled out her card from her wallet. “I don’t know what he could be planning. He’s strange in his own ways..” She tutted to herself as she paid for her drink at the counter. “But let’s hope it goes well. I’ll make sure to update you when I find out!” With that, she took her drink and headed out. 

She truly wondered what Oskar was planning. He had been a bit distant as of late and she just wanted him to get back to himself. She wouldn’t push him though.Maybe he’d want to move their apartment into a different part of the city? 

She shook her head and made her through the winding streets of the Promenade. Long having finished her drink and tossed it away, she decided to make her way to the Inn. Idly leaves swirled around her as she found herself at the docking to the Inn. 

A large wooden building that reminded her of a squat stump decorated with the colors of the season. The ancient wood creaked underfoot as she made her way inside. Kilyn was greeted by a waitress named Sally. 

“Do you have a reservation Hon?” She asked, looking at her book. 

“Should be underneath the name Tuskamorre..” 

There was a pause as she paged through the various leafs of the book in front of her. “Ah! Tuskamorre! A half orc recently arrived before you did!” She said, scribbling something in her book before bringing her over to a private table. Oskar was already here, polished and looking very nicely dressed. 

“Kiki! You’re here early!” He said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. It felt nice and familiar as his hand pressed against the small of her back. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and then to her forehead before leading her to the table. 

“Oskar, you should have told me that I should have dressed up…” She said as she looked a bit confused. He just laughed a bit before shaking his head. Her heart clenched tight when she looked at him. Messy black hair tied back into a low ponytail and his beard was freshly trimmed to the way she liked it. 

He pulled out the seat for her like the gentleman he was. She felt a tension to the air as they began to look over the menu. 

Oskar ordered a steak and She had gotten herself a lemon roasted chicken. 

It was nice to just be there with him. They ate their fill of their dinners and she just laid her head back on her seat. “Oh, that was really good.” She said, thanking the gods for her forethought of wearing some stretched out pants instead of a dress. 

She rubbed her stomach contently before she saw him sit up and motion over to a nearby waiter. Kilyn was lost in her food coma to really notice that Oskar had the waiter bring over a small plate with a beautifully decorated cake on it. “Thank you Oskar..” She muttered, going for her fork to dig in. 

“Kiki wait...there’s something I have to ask you..” He said, pulled something out of his pocket and kneeling in front of her. 

“Oskar...what are you doing?” She asked softly. 

“Kilyn Valen, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to get married, have kids and grow old with you..” He told her, opening up the soft velvet box. 

The ring inside of the box was silver and there was a square cut green gem in the middle. “So...will you marry me Kiki?” He asked with a hopeful smile crossing his betusked face. 

She tossed her arms around him and smiled. “Of course I’ll marry you Oskar!” He laughed and scooped her up, twirling her around just a bit. For a long moment, she just felt pure bliss as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck. 

He slipped the ring on her finger and they settled back on their respective chairs. With the newest news and expression of their soon to be eternal love, the pumpkin spice cake tasted even better than before. 


	4. Mimosa

_Mimosa is the perfect balance of champagne and fresh squeezed orange juice. Fresh zest and juice in the champagne-infused buttercream make it pop._

Aryyn sighed as she gathered up her bag, making her way across the deck of the skyship. This was the first time that she had really been alone in awhile. The way they were treating her was strange and she bristled underneath their constant stares. 

She wasn’t used to being stared at. Being admired?

“Here we are, Ma’am.” The young human man said as he led her to her room. 

As she stepped in, part of her was shocked. This room was bigger than both her rooms back home. Once she was alone, her first thought was to check the bed. It was warm and there was a thick quilt on top of the bed and her mind wanted her to climb under right away. The journey would be a hell of a lot easier if she just slept. 

She stripped off her pack and armor, before going to explore more of her room. A personal bathroom and even a small study desk in the corner of her room. 

A bathroom? 

It had been ages since she had gotten a good and well...hot shower. Of course, she bathed herself often but that was cold clothes to scrub off the blood and grime. She made her way into the bathroom and tested the controls before deciding to take a bath instead of a shower. The ship had set up a few luxuries of soap and all on the side but of course, she had her own things. 

Aryyn gathered up her small bag of bathroom items and began to set up her bath. It took a bit to get everything off but it felt nice to be nude. Being able to wiggle her toes was a great enough feeling on its own, though the best part was being able to swing her tail freely. 

As she tended to the bath with her oils and potions, goosebumps rose up on her skin as she mixed the water. 

It felt as if she was being watched. 

She snapped to attention, going for her nearby sword. It took a moment to stalk around the room to see that she was still alone but she could feel that something was still here. When the feeling left her, she rested her sword against the tub before climbing into the water. 

To others, the water would be absolutely scalding but to her, it was perfectly warm. 

She sunk in the water and let the tension in her shoulders and back release. The silence was a welcomed reprieve but she missed her friends. She missed the sounds of the cart moving and the chatter of the people around her. As she was lost in her own thoughts, she heard the ship stir to life and her stomach jumped. 

This was never something that she thought would happen. Flying? It was something that she probably would have never done if given the chance. Kirsee would enjoy this though. 

Kirsee…

She pushed the image of her moon elf friend out of her head before getting to work on scrubbing herself clean. The thick scrub made quick work of her dead skin and she took great care to be gentle with her scars. 

The smell of mint filled the room and she just cleaned herself of the thick soapy layer. As she sat there, she just tried to ignore the fact that she would eventually have to do her hair. Usually, it would take a bit of work to clean her hair and around her horns. Memories of her father hand washing her hair and running a brush through her unruly white hair.

Aryyn took the time to clean her hair, cleaning it of knots and any other things that would have made its way in there. When she sat in front of the mirror, it was hard to see what most saw. 

She knew what she was.

She was practically just an elf only with horns. 

_She was a monster._

Glorious had called her a goddess but the very idea made her skin crawl. As she was about ready to braid her hair through, she decided something. She wouldn’t just keep her hair as it was. She was making herself a new woman and her appearance would reflect that.

It took a bit of effort but she hacked off at least a few inches of hair. Everything really felt lighter as she ran her hand through her hair. She tied her hair back and merely plodded off to bed. 

The next time she felt like she was being watched, she was perched up on the edge of the desk and peering out of the window. With not much to do, she decided to sketch out what she saw below her. Goosebumps prickled up her arm as she was in the midst of sketching a curious-looking tree that she spotted. 

Her tail froze in panic and her eyes darted around the room to find something that made her feel like that. 

Yet there was nothing there. 

She grabs for her sword but as soon as the feeling came, it left. Was she going mad? It couldn’t be possible. Her nails dug into her skin and she felt the lively pain that told her that she was alive. 

Her days were filled with the mundane. It was something that was strange to her. She only sits in the quiet and becomes introspective. Her ceiling and her pillow become her new best friends as it’s who will listen to her while she’s alone. There was an occasion where she felt the feeling of eyes on her. 

On the last day of her trip, she decided to treat herself. The champagne rested by her feet and she merely poured out a bit of orange juice. 

Should she get drunk? 

She has grown used to measuring out for herself and she’s aware of her own limits. After many years of chugging poisons and the like, she likes the buzz from booze. 

As she’s about into her sixth mimosa, she knows that she’s being watched now. Not caring anymore, she tosses off her shorts and climbs into bed. Her tail curls around her in an attempt to comfort her as she buries her face into a warm pillow. 

Her adventures into the Coldmarshs brought her to meet him. J’on is handsome and well..there. With the gnoll and human gone, it’s just her and him. The way he lavished attention on her, it made her feel completely seen and noticed. 

For once in her life, she didn’t mind being seen. 

Their night is one that she hadn’t had in a while. She’s properly cleaned afterward and she doesn't want to move from the bed much after that. As J’on was about to leave when she grabbed for his hand. In the low candlelight, he looked way too handsome to let go of. 

“Stay, just a bit?” She asked softly. 

He shifted and she gets a full view of a body toned by swordplay and journeying. A smile crept across her face as she turned to open up space on the bed with her. “If it is what the lady wishes.” He says. 

The bed shifts with the added weight and she settles in comfortably with him. With her physique and size, she’s never gotten really used to trying to share a bed with someone. He fit a lot more naturally though. With a soft kiss pressed to the nape of her neck, she felt a realization creep into the back of her mind. 

His gaze felt familiar. 

_The boat._

_He was on the one on the boat with her._


	5. Funfetti

_A multi-color sugar cookie shell, with rich vanilla buttercream filling and a hidden sprinkle surprise._

Amelia just barely perched herself up on the edge of her step stool before she frantically reached for the container of flour above her. 

“Gods above, curse this fucking stool.” She said as her fingertips barely brushed the wooden container. Taking in a deep breath, she firmly planted her feet before she traced out the arcane runes for mage hand. 

She thanked her parents for allowing her to have a magical study as the magic aided in her having at least a bit easier life. Which really helped in her being only a measly four foot ten. She held the wooden container close to her chest as she scrambled her way off of the step stool that was a kind gift from Tristan. 

After all her adventures, she found a quiet life for herself in Zesall. She was a scribe and a shop owner. 

Atticus was a constant in her life as she was his warlock. Often she did small jobs for him or only ever just spent time with him. It was a pleasant experience and she got magic out of it as well. Currently, she was making up a cake for the two men that would be visiting her today. It was almost a full six years since she had sat down and talked with them all. 

Of course, after about three years, she wasn’t alone. Percy filled that open spot in her bed and they relished in their time together. 

Atticus and Tristan didn’t know though. She curled her fingers for a moment before setting the flour with the other ingredients. Today, she’d be telling them the truth about her relationship. The only reason she’d do this? 

Mainly to not lose her powers. 

Yes, selfish but she was only human. 

She got lost in her baking, each step after the other. It was much like magic in a way. Each spell had a step and each step needed to be followed. That was something that she found much comfort in as if she didn’t move from her order, then she’d be safe. Parzival delighted in teasing her about her need to follow orderly fashion. 

Her head perked up as she heard the door creak open behind her. Diamond chirped and chittered, only ever telling her that someone was here. 

An arm slipped around her waist and someone kissed her cheek. 

“Percy!” She said happily as she was brought against his chest. He merely hummed and nuzzled against her head. “You’re back.” He was dressed in his armor and looked a bit fucked up as he held her against him. 

“I’ll go get changed, but don’t go too far.” It was great to hear his voice again. To even just feel him hold her again. When he was back in the kitchen with her, he lifted her up onto the counter to be able face to face with her. He was happy to be with her as they got into a long talk that led into how much they missed each other. Soon enough, talks of missed time led to the time they missed together in the bedroom. 

Her robes were hiked around her hips after he asked her softly for her permission to show off how much he _really missed her._

It had been almost five months since they last were intimate. Before he left for his newest job. The last time they were together, she was left absolutely breathlessly as she was curled up with him in the quilts. 

He kissed her sweetly as his hands slipped into her underthings. She prepared for this occasion with a bit of landscaping and shopping for lacy underthings. He kissed her neck, biting down lightly to elicit a moan from. Her fingers flexed and she dug into his arm. 

_She loved Percy so much._

Percy trailed kisses down her neck, occasionally leaving a dark mark on her décolletage. He guided her legs over his shoulders and he kissed her inner thighs. What came next was something that she hadn’t expected. They were gracious enough to each other in bed but she never demanded that he do something. 

He tossed her underthings over his shoulder and smiled to himself. “I love you Amelia..” He said with an earnest look on his face. It wasn’t often that she got to see that look as he was such a shit at times that there were some of their greatest moments. She ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails across his scalp. 

Good with his mouth, he had her arching off of their counter. It felt like torture as her thighs trembled with the want of release. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he kept her close as he thrusted in her. After a whole five months apart, her own fingers could never provide what she needed. 

She came and she held onto him for just a shred of senses back to her. As she buried her face into his shoulder, she smelled his cologne. A deep musky smell with hits of lemon that permeated their bed and her robes. 

“I’ve missed you Parizval..” She said quietly. 

He returned the kiss back in ferver. “I’ve missed you too Emmy..” It was something she always delighted in hearing. He was such a shithead at times but he was her shithead. 

The oven dinged and all she heard was; 

_“Cake’s done!”_ from an excited psudeodragon on her table. 


	6. Cinnamon Roll

_Seriously, say hello to big, fluffy PERFECT cinnamon rolls packed with a cinnamon brown sugar filling and glazed with a vanilla cream cheese glaze_   
  


Saga sighed deeply as she trampled across the freshly fallen snow. Clan meetings were always rough travels as she needed to come with Sif to these things. 

Such was the life of the Seer. 

The snow picked up a bit as Sif and her made their way to the center encampment. Lanterns lights decorated temporary posts, welcoming the pair as they trampled their way into the center of the small village. 

“Grimnir should be in the longhouse.” She said, holding onto the shaft of her spear. This would be the last time that she would be a part of the Völsung clan. First she’d be introduced to the clan and then at the end of the winter, she’d be wedded to her future husband. 

Halvdan Gyjalsung. The Kraken’s Bane. 

She has known for the longest time that she’d be marrying the Rune Priest of this clan. It would be the joining of two very powerful bloodlines. Her heart hoped that she’d actually love her soon to be husband. She touched the carved symbol around her neck, muttering a prayer to the powers that be that she’d be safe here. 

As they made their way to the longhouse, men and women passed them and they stared. She hated it when people stared at her. Saga yanked her hood up further and clutched tight to her staff with a renewed fervor as the smell of cooked meat entered her nose. 

In the longhouse, many members of the Gyalsung clan sat around a handsome man. He was in the midst of regaling a bunch of small children about the history of their people. 

Sif had long abandoned her, heading over to join an intimidating man with only one arm. Saga wandered over to the circle of young people and settled in to listen to the rousing tale that the man told. She couldn’t help but stare at this man as he began to launch into another round of some tale about how their clan leader lost his arm. 

She noticed that he was spotted with runes. He was toned and well...very handsome. 

He was tall. At least much taller than she was. His skin was marred with various scars and runes as well that glowed with a faint magical light. As he spoke, he occasionally stroked a bushy brown beard. 

As the man finished up his tale, the one-armed man stood up to his full height. “Halvdan Krakensbane!” The voice was booming and she could have felt her spirit shrink as she didn’t want to have his stare on her long. 

The man in the middle of the circle stood up and looked to Grimnir. “Gyalsung, I’d introduce you to the newest member of the clan. Saga Lyfjaberg, the seer of Völsung clan. Promised to our rune priest from a young age. She is joining us and at the end of the winter, they will be wed!” He called out and they were met with rousing cheers. 

Her heart leapt as she watched him turn and look at her. Halvdan had soft green eyes that reminded her of the gardens that she kept back home. He walked towards her and took her hand in his. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He rumbled, kissing her hand. 

It would be a long time where she couldn’t see the ground below her and she was left alone with Halvdan. With his credit, she wasn’t forced to do anything that she didn’t want to do. Saga quite liked him when she got to know him more than a surface glance. 

His fingers brushed against her neck as she settled onto his lap, “Saga...I love you..” He said into her ear. Her skin prickled with goosebumps when he curled his arm around her small waist. 

“I love you too Halvdan.” With her face buried into his neck, she smelled sweet cinnamon and knew that she was finally home


	7. Cafe Mocha

_Creamy coffee filling in a rich mocha shell._

Verona was quiet as night took over the city. Whittaker made his way down the abandoned streets with something very important on his mind. He had two girls to return home to. Though his day had been awfully stressful and he just wanted to be back in his family home. It took a few moments to get through each bridge point but he only figured that it’d be a small thing to ignore as his excitement to be home built. 

He made his way towards the beaches of Verona, finding wandering from the edges of the other houses before making his way up the creaking steps of his family home. The weathered blue paint heralded just the warmth that filled his chest. 

As he stepped inside the house, he heard only a quiet bit of whispering from his bedroom. Vanora was still up and if she was up, that meant that the baby was up as well. He made his way to the doorway and just watched as his wife was tending to a fussing bundle. “Oh Gwen, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you..” She said softly. 

In response, the bundle burped and reached out to her. 

“Still up?” He asked, making his way over to the bed where they were. Vanora yawned and nodded before looking down at the baby. “She’s been up for a bit now..I thought it would be easy to put her back down to sleep but she’s refused to go down.” Whittaker reached out and cupped her cheek, sighing a bit before kissing her forehead. 

“I’ll take the baby okay? If I get her to back down to sleep, I’ll join you back in bed.” He said as he scooped up Guinevere and walked her out to their small living room. Whittaker leaned down and kissed her forehead with a smile crossing his lip. 

“You’re so sweet darling, but I really think that you need to finally go to sleep.” He chimed before Gwen responded with a small gurgle. He rocked her a bit, humming an old celestial lullaby as her little eyelids began to drift shut. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he settled her in the hand me down crib. She looked so sweet and innocent as he just stroked her cheek for a moment.. “Oh dear Gwen, I love you so much.” She only stirred slightly but as he stepped away, she remained asleep. 

Quietly, he rejoined his wife, who was already snoring. He didn’t need to sleep but he decided to take off his boots, wrap himself around her, and settled in for a time where he could be happy. Those were the kinds of memories that he tried to hold onto as he didn’t have Vanora anymore. Sitting out in the Keep’s garden, he was merely just stargazing when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. His fingers tightened around his dagger as a young woman stepped into his view as she settled down next to him. 

Guinevere. His little baby girl. 

It was hard to not hug her tightly, but he managed to hold himself together as she sat down the silver tray of coffee. 

“Here we are M’lord, sorry it took a bit but I wanted to make sure that I got it right.” Her smile was soft and sweet, just like her mother. 

“Thank you, dear Guinevere. Most of the servants don’t know how to make the coffee like you do.” He said as she busied herself with pouring out two cups. Whittaker didn’t know where she learned her newest skills but he was proud of her. She was a chameleon and talented at what she did. After she handed over the cup, he noticed that she stared at the stars after she mumbled a soft, “Your Welcome.” 

“Do you often Stargaze?” 

Her shoulders tensed before she answered him. “I used to stargaze with my mother. She said that sailors would use the stars to navigate…” Her voice got caught in her throat for a moment. “She loved the ocean and always dreamed of sailing..” 

It was the whole reason he had even gotten the beach house. 

“Ah yes, I’ve heard of your mother. She was a very talented musician. Duke Uther was very fond of her performances.” There was a small laugh that escaped her lips before she looked at him. Behind his mask, he wanted to just hold her tight as a few small tears trailed down her face. Like the gentleman he was, he offered up a handkerchief. 

“Sorry Lord Merlin, My mother is still a sore topic. I miss her every day but I have learned to survive.” She said as she dabbed at her eyes with the corner of the cloth. When she went to hand it back to him, he just shook his head. 

“Keep it. I have plenty of others..You should get to sleep young Guinevere. Morgana and Arthur are demanding employers and you’ll need your rest.” She nodded in response before standing up and heading out of the gardens. 

As he watched her leave, a raven landed in her place. “Vishpur, I don’t know how I’m going to do this….” 

The bird pecked at the cup idly before just staring at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that, So many years of thinking that she’s dead and she’s been right here under my nose..” He removed the mask, rubbing at his face with a sigh. 

He merely got a mild squawk in response as the bird hopped over to the lily pond, dipping its head in the water. 

“I mean, what can I do? Tell her out of the blue that I’m her father and try to convince her to leave this terrible place on merit alone?” He asked, turning to the bird. It was barely paying attention to him as it was splashing around among the many flowers. 

Whittaker only puffed out his cheeks as he leaned back and looked at the bird as it hopped out and began to shake. 

“I...I could suggest that she’d be an ambassador...It’d get her out of the keep more than her being here…” 


	8. Lemon Sorbet

_ Zesty lemon shells with a tangly sorbet filling, decorated with sweet lemon sugar crystals. _

Being alone with the Duke was something that she shouldn’t be doing. Gwen knew that but for some reason, she accepted the invite for a private lunch with Arthur. 

Admittedly, she found Arthur interesting in many ways. He was smart and charming which made him beloved by his people. Her adoptive father, Anthony, had once mentioned that Arthur was in many ways trying to emulate his father. She was barely fifteen when the news that Uther had passed away from an illness he picked up on his last trip abroad. 

Arthur was also interesting in the way that he relied on the men that he called his knights. His relationship with Lancelot was the whole reason that she had even been brought into the keep. Mainly to keep the centaur from continuously shirk his duties. The duke was still a mortal man with his own wants and desires, and her being under the same roof seemed to exacerbate those feelings within him. 

Maybe she led those feelings on because it was enjoyable to see a powerful noble fall to bits when she only smiled at him. 

Maybe she also was genuinely interested in one of the few men of this accursed town that didn’t see her as just a pretty face to be shown off to his friends. While she wasn’t in the midst of her ambassador training, he invited her to many strategy-based games as well as talks on various subjects that ranged from philosophies to religion to even the meaning of life itself. 

She struggled to run the brush through her hair for the fifth time when she heard the sound of movement behind her. With it being close to midday, most of the other servants were busy with their own duties and no one should be back within the houses. 

The reason for the sound quickly revealed itself to be Molly, a good friend of hers and her bunkmate. Molly wandered her way in with tiredness painting her expressions. 

“I assume Tristan is being as awful as always?” Gwen asked from one of the many chairs in their small shared dining room. Her query got merely a groan in response from Molly as she joined her at the table. She folded her arms and rested her head on the table before letting out a long sigh. 

“He’s the worse..” Came from the tired human in front of her. “He calls on me at all hours for the stupidest of reasons. You know he called on me early this morning to light his bedside candle for him?” She ranted, tossing her braid over her shoulder. “ _ The rat bastard had the tinderbox on his bed stand and couldn’t light it himself!”  _ Molly was close to tears at that point. 

Guinevere leaned over and brushed the stray strands of chestnut-colored hair from Molly’s face. “They’re all bastards darling, just varying amounts of being a bastard. Tristan is just the penultimate bastard.” She said, attempting to comfort her best friend.

Her attempts were rewarded with a choked up laugh and a small smile. “Are you getting ready for an outing of your own?” Molly asked, deflecting from her own misery it seemed. 

She picked up her brush and began to get back to her task, nodding in response. “Yes, I was invited out by Duke Arthur himself.” 

“The Duke? Really? Like...asked in person or like Morgana fucking with you by doing it?” She questioned as she leaned back. 

“Molly!” 

“What? It seems like something the witch might do…” She trailed off before standing up and moving behind Gwen. “Let me help you. If you get it in good with the duke, maybe you can move me from Sir. Tristan to someone else.” Molly stated as she took the brush and began to work through the tangles. 

With the help of her best friend, she was ready in no time. She smoothed down the pleats of her new dress and smiled sweetly. “Thank you, I’ll try to sneak you back some sweets alright?” 

“You better!” 

Leaving Molly to nap in peace, she found her way down to the small river that ran around the keep. Arthur was already there and he was picking at something in his hand. 

“Gwen! I thought you all but forgot about me.” He said, hopping up and offering up an all but mangled daisy in hand. An air of awkwardness surrounded them before he realized what he was really giving her. 

He dropped it and picked up another flower. This time, a purple spotted lily. “Thank you.” She said softly, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear before settling down on the laid out quilt. Arthur’s gaze lingered for a moment longer than was proper for a young lord to a servant but on the inside, it made her happy. 

Arthur had a wonderful but light lunch prepared for the two of them. Their conversation ranged from the changing of seasons to her future ambassadorship. 

“Morgana is a little moody, but she does have high praise for you and your skills.” He said as he dabbed at the corner of his mouth. She couldn’t help but stare as he moved about. The sun caught on his face in such a way that made him look like an effigy of Solace. Holy, handsome, and all but untouchable. She laid back and stared at him with a bright smile. 

“I know that she can be difficult to deal with but..she is intelligent as all hells and I respect her.” She mentioned, turning onto her stomach and looking at him. 

He reached over, tucking a few stray hairs from her face behind her ear. “You know..if I had to pick any woman who passed through my sister’s tutelage to represent our fair bit of Mythril, I’d want it to be you. Witty, charming, beautiful, you represent Verona and our people well Guinevere.” He cupped her cheek and tilted her chin up to look at him.

“Would you permit me to kiss you Gwen?” He sked softly. 

Her lips curled up into a smile. “Isn’t improper for a lord to be kissing a peasant?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Fuck properness.” He said, a smile stretching across his own features. 

She leaned up and met him in a kiss. Guinevere had kissed many men in her day, but he was different. His hands didn’t roam and he didn’t try to force his lead. Arthur kept one hand on her waist and one hand rested on her back. 

After what felt like ages, they both came up for air. His face flushed the same crimson red as her dress. As she shifted in his lap, he stared at her as if she had been sculpted by the hands of Ghalian himself. To him, she was a goddess that decided to grace him with her very presence.

Gwen rested her forehead against his. She took in a deep and almost life-affirming breath as she heard him say something under his breath. 

“What did you say?” She asked, pulling away slightly. 

“I said, I think I’m falling in love with you.” 


	9. Hot Fudge Sundae

_Vanilla bean cream filled with a fudge center. Don't forget the cherry on top!_

Amelia sighed as she gathered up the small bits and bobs of paper that were scattered around her. The King of Besa had kept her as busy as anything scribe but she was used to this work. She was used to the pressures of mage life and it helped that her calligraphy was nicest and neatest out of the others. 

“Emmy, you busy right now?” The voice came through and her head perked up. 

It was Atticus! She hadn’t heard from him in a bit but she was excited all the same. 

She traced out the runes in the air and smiled brightly. “Not busy, just finished up work. Need something?” She asked with a tilted head. 

There was a moment where it was just silence before there was another magical ping. “Volnan and I have something for you, get nice.” 

Huh? Get nice? She tugged at her robe and frowned. Amelia always looked at least presentable when she was working for the king. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing to herself. “Well, I'll see you soon.” She said with a bit of a huff. After sorting out and sending through the last bit of her paperwork, Emmy wandered off to her home to change. 

It took a hot minute to find something that wasn’t just one of her work robes but she managed to pry something out. Eventually she found herself waiting outside with staff and book in hand, her psudeodragon precariously perched on her shoulders. 

“Emmy! It’s been a while!” Atticus said cheerfully before bringing her into a tight hug. She returned the hug with an equally as tight squeeze all the while laughing as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Even though he was her magical patron,and of course the whole reason she was happily with her boyfriend of five years, they both lead busy lives and she couldn’t think to pull herself from her work. 

“I know, and I’m sorry but is there something important that you need from me?” She asked as she pulled away. 

He merely had a sly smile on his face as he looked around. “Well emmy, I am merely only the messenger for your boyfriend as he wanted to see you and to do something special with you.” He reached out and grabbed her wrist and before she knew it, she wasn’t in Besa anymore. 

Now she was on a sandy beach with blue waves lapping up at the shore line. 

Where was she? 

“I’ll make sure to take you back when you need it but go up the beach, he’s there.” He said before plopping down in the sand. 

She gave him a sparing glance before trucking her way up the beach. It was a hard walk as her shoes were made for the tougher cobble streets of Besa. Here, she sunk down quickly which made her trip all the more terrible. 

Amelia soon doffed her shoes and sprinted her way up the beach. It felt a lot freeing as the sand quickly slipped from her feet but all she could was to go see him. The last time she saw Volnan was when she managed to sneak down to see him before his ship departed last month. 

There was a whispered goodbye and a promised kiss of love but she was able still contact him through the wonders of her learned magic. 

He was waiting by the water's edge and just staring off with a distant look in his eye. 

“Volnan!” She called out and he perked up with a bright grin. 

“Emmy you made it!” He said as he popped up and held out his arms. She came crashing into a hug and laughed as he spun her around. For a moment, everything was sweet and right and she loved every single moment of it. 

She buried her face into his shoulder and just took in the moment. This alone was perfect. She got to be with him and let the worries of her job melt away. His tail curled around him and he kissed the crown of her head, mumbling something to himself in Infernal. 

“What was that?” She asked as she pulled away to look at him. 

He took a moment before letting out, “I said I thought you wouldn’t come.” He admitted as he let her free from his tail. 

She swallowed a laugh. “What? Why wouldn’t I come to see you? I haven’t seen you in almost two months and I’ve been missing you every single day.” She said frankly before reaching up to cup his cheek. Light bristlings of a small beard grazed her hand as he rested his cheek on her palm 

“Listen, I’m a man and I can worry but none of that matters now that you’re here.” 

The way he smiled at her made her heart skip a beat. 

“And now that you are here, I have something to ask you Emmy. It’s a really important question.” Her eyebrow shot up and she even took a cautionary step back. 

“What is it?” She asked as she was prepared to cast a counterspell if he decided to try anything. 

He rummaged around his pocket for a moment and then dropped down to one knee. 

Was he?

No.

_ No. _

_ He wasn’t...was he?  _

“Emmy, I’ve known for a bit now that I’ve loved you a lot and recently..I really couldn’t imagine me spending the rest of my life without you so..simply put..Will you marry me?” He asked as he held a small ring box in hand. 

Her heart beat like a panicked rabbit in a cage. He was really asking her to marry him! Well she really couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else and...and.. 

Most of her tiny worries melted away as she took in a deep breath and responded with a soft, “I will marry you.” 

He nearly knocked her off of her feet as he plucked her up and off her feet. As she managed to settle them both down in the sand, he slipped the ring on her finger. In the golden light of day, a small sapphire twinkled as the centre piece surrounded by small white gemstones.

“I picked it for you, with a little help from Atticus and your sisters of course.” He told her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

She tilted her left hand side to side before kissing him. “It’s perfect.” She said, leaning back into his warm embrace. Together they rested there for a good ten minutes before a miffed looking pseudodragon waddled up to her, plopping herself into the sand by her feet. 

“Left me behind.” She mumbled, wiggling her way into her arms. 

“Sorry Diamond, I was missing Volnan..” She leaned down and whispered, “and I know you were missing him too so hush up.” Diamond huffed and puffed, laying her head down on Emmy’s arm. 

Volnan kissed the side of her head and laughed for a moment. “I missed the both of you.” As she curled into his side, she almost drifted off into blissful unawareness until she heard her name being called out. Her eyes shot open and she noticed that Atticus was down the way a bit, waving towards her. 

“Did she say yes?!” He asked, trotting his way up the beach. 

She lifted her hand and pointed to her left hand. 

“I did! I said yes!” She said, laughing as she did. He settled in beside her and just gave a little bit of a puff. 

“Well...I’m glad that you said yes, but... you do need to get back to Besa as I don’t think that you need the king and your supervisor breathing down your back. I’ll give you a moment to say goodbye to your soon to be husband.” 

Ah, of course, work always called her away around the times that she didn’t want to go. She turned and kissed him again, her fingers curling into his loosely bound ponytail. “I’m gonna miss you..” She said when she pulled away. “I’m gonna miss you too.” He responded softly. As she went to stand up, he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. 

“I’ll see you later tonight.” 

So later that night, she was curled up in bed with her soon to be husband. Their reunion was sweet and gentle, and she was sore all over. 

“I love you Volnan.” She whispered as she looked at him with a soft smile. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard; “I love you too Emmy.” 


	10. Caramel Apple

_ Green apples and sweet caramel. _

Fall breezed through Barovia quickly but Everone didn’t feel much of the weather shift. She rested on the edge of the walls of Castle Ravenloft, smiling as the leaves picked up around her. 

Whenever her duties would end up calling her to the Material Plane, she quite enjoyed the fall season. She was able to feel the chills and warmths as she would walk alongside the other warriors who fought bravely. 

Though, until one was dead, she had nothing to do. She heard echoing footsteps behind her and what hair she did have, stood on end. For some reason, he had the effect on her. Everone has lived hundreds of years and it was only him.

“Eve?” The voice was deep and sonorous that thrummed in the cavity of her chest. If she was mortal, she’d love him. She would be one of the many women to fall to his feet and beg for his attention. She was not so easy though. Everone turned to see Strahd stepped out of the doorway that led back into the library. 

He held something in his hand and for once, had a smile on his face. 

It was rare to see the young baron smile or be happy but she relished in the rare moments when she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. 

“Ah, Strahd, you have finally pulled yourself for your studies. I thought that I would have to pull you out like last time. Have you at least eaten?” She asked as she turned and planted herself on the safer side of the wall. 

He nodded and laughed. His laugh made her heart clench. 

_ She wasn’t a mortal. She was stronger than this.  _

“Yes, I have eaten. My mother would have killed me if I didn’t at least eat once. With the newest autumn season, there is a spirit of giving. Even if most of the others don’t see you as I do..” The young lord offered up the box to her. Eve held the box for a moment and just stared at the dark paper that covered it. 

Ravenoia and Barov knew her to be a resident of the area and she was very close with their eldest son. Advisor for the soon to be lord of the lands. Eve’s perceptive ears picked up some talks of marrying her off to a young noble to leave Strahd open for a marriage to continue their family line. Of course, Strahd was against their interference with her as he was the only one to know what she was. 

“You can open it..” He encouraged before something hit in her mind. “Of course of course!” She said as she began to quickly tear into the box. 

She pulled out a soft, satin black and red dress. “It’s a gift from Mother to you, she wishes for you to wear it as a sign of your position in the castle.” Eve inspected the dress and ran her fingers over the embellishments. Ravenoia had poppies embroidered into the fabric, stretching across the arms and back. 

“Will you wear it?” 

Eve felt a knot grow in her stomach and a lump grow into her throat. Maybe she wasn’t as strong as she thought that she was. She nodded before folding the dress up and placing it back into the box. 

“I’ll wear it.” 

The celebration was surprisingly lively as Eve kept to the edge of the small crowd. The Count and Countess held court while their younger son, Sergei was surrounded by women. She tugged at one of the many pins in her hair as she looked for a quick escape out of this. Eve just wanted to disappear but she felt an arm make its way around her shoulders. 

“Would you like to maybe step outside?” She felt grateful for Strahd. He was much like her and they both really couldn’t take to the nobility that came with his position. 

Together, they stepped out and into the cold night. The moon was full and shining bright as he offered up a mug to her. “It’s a special creation. I made it more potent for you to be able to taste it.” He assured her. Eve tilted her mug back and tasted something sweet and tangy and it had the overall taste of apple. 

“Thank you Strahd. I haven’t been able to taste something like this in ages. It’s something that I miss from being a mortal.” She trailed off before staring up at the sky. Everone shouldn’t be close with the mortals. It wasn’t hard to be close with Strahd though, he was smart and strong. He understood her and it wasn’t difficult to not put much of an act on around him. 

She stared into the wooden cup and just ignored the small voice in the back of her head that told her that this wouldn’t last forever. 

If this wouldn’t last, she’d relish in this good feeling. 


	11. Chocolate Fudge

_ Chocolate Fudge, this is the best, creamiest chocolate fudge, made the old fashioned way. The perfect Homemade Chocolate Candy. _

  
  


“My lord, We’re only here on orders..” The young trainee said, their hand grasping at a staff. In front of the two trainees was a black-robed figure who seemed to be barely holding in a rage. 

“My daughter is not yours to take.” He responded as he stepped forward. The young men cowered in fear before speaking up again, “Hávamála, Lady Ke’sharra asked for us to bring the child to her and Alpharius. She’d be better cared for amongst those who could properly care for her.” The older one stated, seeming to gain a bit of courage. 

His child was not a pawn. 

“He took Ke’sharra and now he wants to try to take my only child?” He asked with a white-knuckled grasp on his focus. 

The elder one went to speak again before the focus got shoved into his chest. “Don’t answer that. The only way you will be taking her is from my dead hands.” He said with a growl. The trainee shook their head and rolled their shoulders, pointing the staff back at him. “Hávamála, We will give you one last chance to be able to say goodbye to her and we’ll take her to the Shadow Glade.” 

Those poor students didn’t stand a chance. 

Their screams were cut short and they were nothing more than plant food when he heard stirring behind him. He made his way back to the rooms and checked on his daughter. 

Their current home wasn’t big at all. It was large enough for a small garden out back, a central room where the hearth was and two bedrooms. He didn’t use the room meant for him much as he stuck with her. Maybe it was something in him that made him anxious to all hells but he didn’t want to leave her alone. 

Though it seemed that his worries were well-founded as he woke up in the morning to two green-clad figures trying to stealthy move the sleeping three-year-old from her small cot. 

He made his way back to find that she was still tucked up safely under her old blanket with the small bear in her grasp. Mirabella, his last light beacon of hope that he was still...good. He took good care of her. She was well fed and cared for. 

He loved her. 

His fingers lightly brushed her cheek, her little ear twitching as she fully woke up. “Daddy?” She croaked out, sitting up with the bear still clutched in her arms. “Hi darling, I just came to check on you.” He said as he reached out and brushed a few of her dark curls from her face. Mira looked so much like her mother that it hurt at times. 

_ Though she looks so much like her mother, she is also your daughter. Part of you as much as she is a part of her.  _

He was brought out of his thoughts as she began to cry and whimper, wiping at her face with pudgy little closed fists. 

“Oh  fetița mea, Don’t cry..” He used the edge of his sleeve to dry her face. “What’s wrong? What thing has upset you?” 

”Nother bad dream.” She whimpered as she tossed her arms around his neck. Her face was buried into him and he merely just stroked her hair. There wasn’t much he could do in ways to comfort her but he held her close to him. 

“It’s alright dearest. I’m right here.” He assured her. Mirabella was so tiny and her weak little frame rattled with fear and trepidation as she clutched tightly to his robes. 

Did Alpharius really think that he could take better care of her than he could? 

He stood up with her in his arms, pushing away the possible thoughts of more coming after them. 

They couldn’t stay here for too long as if they found him here, they would be able to take her from him.

He gathered up her bear and blanket before heading to the door. Due to always being hunted it seemed, they could never have a stable home. He didn’t want to put Mira through all of this but it was needed to keep her safe and secure. 

As they hit the road again, he felt her pass out against him. She was only three and still weighed only so little but it was good for him as he wrapped a sash around them both. 

_ When she was born, she was barely as big as both his hands put together. They thought that she wouldn’t even make it through the night.  _

_ But she did make it. When Ke’sharra broke him, the only good thing he had left was Mirabella. Maybe he did run away with her in the middle of the night but after hearing talks of how Alpharius and Ke’sharra would be taking her from him, but what was he to do?  _

_ Let them rip away everything and paint him as the villain to her?  _

_ No. He would raise her and teach her understanding.  _

_ That night, he set out with the baby strapped to his chest and not much of a destination in mind.  _

That had been almost three years ago. Bell grew like a stubborn little weed but it really didn’t matter much because she was still barely to his knee. 

As they traveled deep into the night, she shifted again and he saw the faintest of smiles on her face. His daughter was happy with him and he really wouldn’t have it any other way. His thumb brushed a fallen leaf from her cheek and he knew that even if he’d had to keep moving with her, he’d make sure that she was loved. 

She’d never be a monster to him. 


	12. Strawberry Pound Cake

_ A sweet, airy swirl of fresh strawberries, golden shortcake & whipped cream _

She’s not ready to be a Queen. 

Morriz sits with her in the tea room and they’re busy with tea and cake as well as all the information brought in front of her. Even if she wasn’t ready to be a queen, the dragonborn and Morriz assisted with sorting out needs funds to make sure that her people can survive the soon to be winter. 

After all the signing and reading, she was exhausted. She rested her head on arm with a loud groan and huff. The dark elf just stroked her hair for a moment in an attempt to comfort her tiredness. “It’ll be alright.” He assured before offering up his flask to her. She was grateful for his almost near-constant supply of booze as she tossed back with a shudder. 

“Well, My Queen, we’ll leave you be and maybe take in the spring before the soon to be snowfall comes.” Oslo, the Dragonborn said as he stood up and left her alone. Morriz poured out a bit of booze and left with Oslo. 

As she stared at her cup, she was finally alone with her thoughts after months of travel. Trying to push her thoughts away, Alex dug into her cake. 

It was surprising that she could still taste anything after all the food from her old homeland. She swallowed the sweet strawberries and whipped cream with a smile as she knew that she had won. Tiamat was gone and most of the devils had been gone from this material plane. The diadem on her head shifted and the weight on her shoulders made her terrified of the fact that so many people needed her to live. 

The chair next to her shifted and she smelled brimstone. “Don’t you look quite fetching in that tiara. Finally queen, huh?” His voice resonated in her chest as she turned to look at him. Dijen tilted his head and winked at her before picking up one of the berries laid out on the table. 

He was handsome. It hurt like hell but he was. 

“You are quite the attractive queen. Better than Tiamat at least. I must assume that’s mainly your elven nature.” He said as he leaned back to stare at her. 

“You’re the worst, you know that?” She told him, sitting up and looking at him. He still looked the same as the day that she met him. His dark hair was tied back into a low ponytail and he was even more well-groomed that made her hate herself more. “ _ He is a devil, you know that. A spirit from the fucking hells. “  _ She reminded herself. 

The other part of her mind piped up, “ _ He’s redeeming himself. He’s working for you as a spymaster.”  _

He tilted her chin up and smiled at her. “You’ve been thinking too much huh?” He asked with a squinting smile. He’s been around for ages and he knew that she was way too into her own head at times. 

“I...I may be thinking way too much now. So many things to read and sign, so I have been thinking so much about being a queen.” She said softly, looking at her cake. 

He sighed, leaning on his palm and looking at her as if he was inspecting her. With her expert hearing, she was able to pinprick the sound of an amused tail swish from him. He took the spirits from her and replaced it with some juice. 

“Drink this. You look like you need this more than you do need booze.” 

She sipped at her drink, looking at him with a raised brow. “Dear Dijen, do you have anything to report to me from your spies?” She questioned as she leaned back and began to stretch herself out. 

Alexia noticed that he hadn’t responded right away as she stood and stretched out of her own seat. 

As she moved, she smiled at him. “What is wrong?” She asked.”I thought that you well.. - “ She bent down at the waist and laughed. “Hadn’t you once described it as being an iron wall of will?” He blinked for a moment and shook his head. “Lady Alexia, there isn’t much in chatter from those who’d want you dead but there are some who are curious about you. I’d just watch who you’d invite in.” 

She stood up straight, before looking at him properly. “Alright, I’ll be sure to keep a particular ear out.” Her mind wandered again as she settled down on her favorite chair. She was lost in her own thoughts and mind that she hadn’t noticed that he moved behind her. 

Dijen tilted her chin up and he sighed deeply as he seemed to admire her. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Can I not admire the beauty of our queen?” He asked with an amused grin. She huffed and puffed before leaning her head back into his chest. As queen, she had many men try to charm her in an attempt to make them her king. What she kept to herself was the fact that any man that she’d marry would be her consort, not king. 

“Those who admire the beauty of the queen do it while kneeling in front of me. As well as I do sit on the throne..” She mused as he turned her chair around to face him. 

“I hope this chair will do you well instead of the throne my queen.” He said, kneeling in front of her and rested his head on her thighs. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and hummed to herself as she curled one of his locks around her long fingers. 

He showed off his admiration as he dipped his head under her skirts. Many years of being alive gave him the experience to make her pant and whine like a brothel whore. He had her back arching off of the chair and she came hard. After their romp in the tea room, she made sure to clean herself properly and he was only just grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

Well. 

That was a little on the nose though. 

He cleaned his face with one of the many napkins laid out and began to laugh to himself. “I believe that no other man could show you that type of admiration..” She rolled her eyes before leaning in and capturing him in a kiss. 

“I can show that admiration to myself often but it is very nice to have you there to give me it proper. I have missed you joining me in my chambers..” She said as she pulled away, leaning on him very lightly. 

His hand rested on her lower back and he leaned in, kissing her neck that made her press against him again. 

“I love you.” She muttered into his chest and he pulled her in tight. 

“I love you too Alexia..” He said, his hold tight and warm as they settled into a peaceful moment away from the craziness that royalty would bring her. 


	13. Black Forest Cake

_chocolate cake layers soaked in a cherry brandy syrup all covered in whipped cream and shaved chocolate._

The morning was soft and quiet as Niri shifted in bed. She rested her head on his chest, relishing in the peace that a new morning brought. 

She was alive. 

Cundo had quite shown her what being alive felt like last night. The morning chill barely crept up on her as she curled herself into his side. If her knowledge was correct, no one would find them until the village would come to life and people would be going about their jobs. 

“Niri?” She looked up to find that Cundo was blinking awake. “Are you good?” He asked as he sat up and brought her into him. 

“I’m good, I’m just a little cold..” She said, pressing her face into his chest. He merely laughed before just pulling her in tight. “It’s alright Niri, shouldn’t we at least be getting up by this point?” Before she had the chance to answer, he stood up and began to pull on his pants. She couldn’t help but stare at him as he did. 

The older barbarian was mostly muscle and well...Niri tried to put too many thoughts from her mind as she pulled herself up and began to don her clothes. 

After their successful defeat of the elder evil that plagued their lives and celebration after wild celebration, Niri was left feeling something was missing inside of her. She watched as Cundo gathered up his things and settled down next to her. 

“Are you alright?” 

She merely tugged at one of the many crystals in her staff. “I...I don’t know.” She said, pursing her lips just a bit. He brought her in close and she sighed as she was comforted by the presence of Cundo. Niri was lost in her thoughts but his quiet song makes her own internal anguish dim. 

“I think that it’s probably just the realization that well...we’re alive. We don’t have to worry about something breathing down our backs. It's just strange to sit there and now think of the rest of my...well long life ahead of me.” She said as she tugged at her crystal again. 

“Well, we can take it one step at a time. We’ll be able to go about it together.” He assured before she stood up to her full height. Niri would be able to do this. “You’re right Cundo. I’ve got to at least say goodbye to Zairali and Moms.” 

Goodbye with Zairali was a lot easier. She understood and she wished her only the best. Even as she stood in front of the door to her childhood home, the chill from her sister’s forehead kiss still ran through her. 

She opened the door to find that her two mothers were curled up near the fire. 

“Mom?” She asked. 

Ayrie stood up and made her way over to her. “What’s wrong baby?” She asked as she reached up to cup her face. 

“Mama, I gotta go..I have to go to find my own place in this world.” Niri managed to croak out before leaning into her mother’s hand. “I don’t want to go but I just have to. You know that Daddy had to find his own place out in the woods. I’ll be taking Cundo with me and of course, I’ll also be bringing over Zairali and Thavamith.” She said, resting her head against her calloused hand. 

Ever since she was young, she was so used to the feeling of calloused hands that were a comfort to her. Both Mavieth and Ayrie had so many stories to tell her about how their hands became like this. 

“It’s okay Niri, I understand.” She said, leaning up and kissing her forehead. It might have been the last time that she would get to feel this again. 

Her lower lip quivered for a moment before she looked up towards her other mother. Maveith was quietly fiddling with her sleeves. “It’ll be okay Niri. You better visit us, young lady!” Niri smiled to herself, making her way to her. She was squished in a tight hug between her mothers which was nice as she just buried her face into Mavieth’s neck. 

She felt like she was three again and she just had a terrible dream where she’d run into her mothers’ room to find comfort. 

_“Mama…” Niri whined as she made her way into the low lit room that her mothers were fast asleep._

_Ayrie was the first to wake up, making her way over to a crying six-year-old._

_She had another nightmare. This time about a creature with many red eyes. Niri climbed into her mothers’ bed and was brought into both of their embraces. In the safe nest of blankets, pillows, and her mothers, Niri was finally safe from her terrible dreams._

Niri was left with plenty of hugs and kisses before she set out on the road with Cundo. 

Everything was made a bit easier with the barbarian by her side. He was soft and kind, and he also made sure that she never pushed herself too far. 

Their new home was put against the backdrop of a beautiful mountain range and a forest that surrounded them on each side. Since the elemental chaos was calmed down, she finally figured that this place was going to be her home. 

She settled in on the newly made front porch, staring at the slowly encroaching night sky. Her mind wandered far until she felt a heavyweight on her knee. 

“Mama?” The voice was scratchy and soft. 

Her little green dragon wiggled and climbed up into her lap. “Hi snuf..” She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Settled in with her little buddy and her partner, Niri was at peace here. 

“I love you Mama.” Snuffles said quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“I love you too Snuf.”

Everything would be okay, even if it was for right now, everything would be okay. 


	14. Apple Cider Doughnut

_ Full of warm cinnamon, freshly ground nutmeg, tangy apple cider, and with a heavenly chew.  _

High Harvest Tide was fully on the city of Neverwinter and Johanna was staring awkwardly out of her window as everyone went about their business. 

This was truly strange and she didn’t know how to handle it. The Underdark didn’t have much of holidays, as well as with her position, she couldn’t celebrate much if she wanted to. Without seeing much reason to join the festivities, Johanna just went about to find one of her many collected books. 

When she didn’t realize that there was someone outside of her door. “Celeste, I don’t see the reason for doing this. I’m not a young buck anymore and She’s a mature woman, I don’t need to.. _ ask her on a date. _ ” Makos hissed as he stood in front of her door. Him and Celeste..well more so Celeste over than him, though that for Johanna’s first true peaceful year out of the Underdark should be special. 

“Well Makos, I’m not the one close in  _ that way _ with the hero.” She said softly, putting her hands on her hips. 

He rolled his eyes before knocking three times and waited before knocking two more times which made Johanna’s ears prick up. It was a quick trip down the steps and quickly, she was met with the sight of her two friends. Both were dressed in the style for the day which made her feel a bit out of place. 

“Morning you two, it’s good to see you both, is there a reason for your visit?” She asked as she pulled up her goggles to block out the filtering sunlight. 

“Well, Johanna, we wanted to see if you wanted to see the festival grounds for yourself,” Celeste said with a smile, nudging the tiefling next to her. He let out a small grunt before rubbing at his side. “Yes, I thought that it might be good for you to experience the festivals outside of what you’ve described of your time in the Underdark.” 

A smile curled across her lips as she looked between them. “I’ll join you both, but do you mind if I change?” Makos took the opportunity and stepped forward. “Do you mind if I join you inside? I don’t want you to get lost when you set out..” He asked, trailing off as he realized that Celeste had all but abandoned him in this quest. 

“Of course, I don’t mind!” They headed upstairs and she didn’t mind that he stayed in the same room as her when she changed. He had seen her in much worse states, so brief nudity was nothing to make a fuss about. 

As she changed into colors more proper for the day, she was too wrapped up in the process to see that he was staring at her. Her back muscles flexed with a smattering of grey scars that spoke of her bravery and courage in the face of danger. There were a few nights where he’d be up later than her, tracing the outlines of the scars over her nightgown and just admiring her unspoken beauty. 

“Makos, can you help me?” She asked. The way she looked at him made his heart skip a beat. She was too good for him. He helped to guide the jerkin down over her shoulders as well as helping to fasten the bindings on her armor. Plenty of markings from battles, but his fingers grazed the arcane runes that he put there. 

He couldn’t be there always with her, but it was his way of protecting her. “Thank you dearest..” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Her skin was cool and soft as she kissed him. Johanna never shied away from his infernal appearance, and she adored him. 

_ “There is a true beauty in us all Makos.” She told him as she lounged near the fire. Her pale eyes glittered like freshly fallen snow as she just smiled at him. “From the half orcs of the Many-Arrows tribe to My fellow drow who’ve come from the underdark to even..” Johanna brought his hand to her lips, kissing it softly.  _

_ “You,my devilish darling.”  _

Their time together was great as they never got a moment of peace to themselves. Her hand almost never left his as they wandered around. Time was so short and he couldn’t get enough memories of just being with her.

As night was upon them, he trailed his fingers down her bareback which elicited a small laugh from her as she lifted her head to look at him. 

“I love you Makos.” She said softly. He curled a white lock of hair around his finger, smiling at her. A shared glittering ring of promise on either of their fingers brought him a moment of peace as he responded, “I love you Johanna.” 

That was the last time they uttered those words to each other but her last word that he heard was her screaming his name. The last sight being Wulfgar holding her back from running to him. 

_ “I love you Johanna.”  _

They saw each other again in the suffering heat of Chult. She looked haggard and worn down from the last time he’d seen her but she still wore the ring. 

“Johanna…” She raised her hand to stop him, before looking to the others. “Do you mind giving us a moment?” Their fellow companions nodded and stepped out of ear shot. Once alone, she turned her stare to him. 

“You were alive this entire time?” She asked, her lower lip trembling as tears threatened to fall. “Couldn’t even tell me?” He stepped forward and held her arms. 

“Johanna..darling..I couldn’t - “ The words struggled to form. What could he tell her to comfort her? “You wouldn’t have understood. It has killed me everyday to be away from you. You have occupied every single space of my heart. You truly still do.” She was trembling as she couldn’t even meet his gaze.

“Is it true..Are you really a lich?” She asked, venom dripping into her voice. 

“I am, but I am only one with the purpose of escaping the powers who have hunted me due to my heritage. I would never hurt you though. I could never bring myself to do that to you.” He let go of her arms. “You can return the ring if you want, you don’t have to keep the promise. I wouldn’t blame you.” 

She sprung forward, wrapping him in a hug. “Oh Makos, I have missed you every single day,” Johanna said into his chest. He ran his hand down her back, resting his head against hers. 

“I have missed you every day as well..” 

Their time in Chult was long and suffering but by the end of it, she was his but he was gone again. He couldn’t stay with her at all. Evermeet wasn’t a place for her and Neverwinter wasn’t for him anymore. 

As they stood on the edge of the portal to Vallenhas, he took her hand. “Johanna..you know this is dangerous, right?” She just nodded at him as she affixed a new belt to her waist, two shining new blades holstered. It was hard to see her like this, once so full of life but now she looked more like a ghost of her former self. 

“You don’t - “ She cut him off, “But I do have to do this Makos. Who else is gonna help them? I’ve plunged into the deepest pits of the Sword Coast to save it plenty of times before so this is no different. I don’t care if I die because what else do I have to live for?”

“If you die, I could make you..like me. We could live in immortality together.” 

She shook her head. “No, If I die, I want to be able to be at peace. I don’t want to have to live on souls alone. If I am dead then I am dead. Bury me within Neverdeath and let me be at peace.” She said as she dropped vials of holy water into her bag.

“Starlight.” He stepped forward and brought her in close. They shared one last kiss. She was so warm and bright as she returned his love. 

Together, they stepped off into hell to save the world once more. 


	15. Sweet Potato Pie

_ Sweet Potato filling with a toasted marshmallow surprise. _

Vanora was undeniably brilliant. It was something that attracted men to her as she was able to converse over many different topics other than just selling her body. She was referred to as a courtesan rather than a common whore. 

She hated that word.  _ Whore.  _ It was always said as if it was supposed to be an insult to her. She was a young woman who was reclaiming her own identity as she wasn’t going to be just  _ some wife. _

Whittaker encouraged her brilliance which was a comfort. He never wanted her to stop learning and well, she never did stop trying to learn. The only thing that she could never pick up was magic but that was something that Whittaker excelled at though and it’s why he had his current position within the court of Verona. 

She was busy at her vanity, running her brush through her hair when the door swung open behind her. 

“Vanora, were you planning on telling me?” Her husband asked, a flash of anger across his face. 

“Telling you what?” She smiled to herself as she untangled a stubborn knot from her hair. 

Whittaker would never be too mad with her as he knew that her business was her own. This was different though. It involved the court and a certain lord of the land. He sat down on the edge of her seat, containing his anger as he looked at her. “Telling me that Duke Uther Pendragon hired you to perform.” He almost sounded offended. 

“What? That Duke Uther wants me to perform for the night, is paying me over a thousand gold pieces to just be there and I actually get to spend time with you outside of your liaisons to our home in the dead of night? Oh, forgive me Whittaker, I didn’t know this good thing was something to be shat upon.” She said as she turned to look at him. 

He paused and leaned over, cupping her cheek. “Vanora..dearest, you know that I love you. I didn’t mean to sound so upset. I’m just...worried.” He admitted softly. She rested her head on his hand and smiled at him. 

“Are you worried that Uther is going to steal me away from you? Even though he knows that we’re married and his wife will be there tonight, so I have faith he wouldn’t be so brazen to try anything on me. Besides Ygerne wouldn’t let him.” She said as she turned and kissed his palm in her process to comfort him.

Whittaker brought her in close, kissing her forehead. “I don’t want him to try to take you from me.” He admitted softly. 

“Millie, he could never match you. I love you with my whole heart.” She said, kissing him before going back to getting ready. 

Vanora was always a professional when it came to her job. Dressed beautifully in a gown that could rival the Duchess herself. It killed her though to see her Millie at a distance. He has always been a sharp dresser and in a trimmed black and red suit, he looked..well she wouldn’t voice those thoughts to anyone but him.

As she moved about and chatted with the many of the knights that moved about her, she saw Uther saddled up to her side. 

“It’s good to see you again Lady Blackwater.” She tensed up as he rested a hand on her waist. Would he be so bold to try to move on her? 

“Duke Uther, it’s a pleasure to see you as well. Ms.Beatrice was delighted to know that you wanted me to come perform for you again. I think I should be so honored to know you think so highly of my skills.” Uther reeked of wine and sweat as she tried to put on a front of pleasantries and sweetness. 

He tilted his head and licked his lips like a hungry wolf. “I think very...very highly of you Vanora. You’re quite the tasty little morsel aren’t you?” He said, leaning in to kiss her. She blocked him with a fan and stepped off to the side. 

“My lord, I think I should go tend to the others.” She managed to detangle herself and retreated to safety in numbers. 

Vanora flitted about the room and spoke with the men and women there. She charmed them with song and sparkling conversation. Finally, she approached Merlin. It wasn’t uncommon for her to talk to even the strangest of people at parties 

“Merlin..it’s a pleasure to meet you..” She started, looking over her shoulder to see who was within earshot of them. 

“Darling, you’re free to speak the way you want.” He said as he swirled his glass of wine. Here in the court, he had an aloof attitude that made him hard to approach. A dark curl fell free from his bindings and he just chuckled to himself as she stared. It was hard to not stare as she found him so handsome. 

“You know, seeing Uther trip over himself around you is amusing to all hells but he knows better. I saw his wife you know. She looked like she was going to storm over there and make him a eunuch” He stated, tilting his head to look behind her. 

She settled in comfortably by his side for a moment. The lull of the party got to her and she whispered in his ear. 

“Do you want to go home?” She asked with a casual eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, darling light of my life, you know just how to get me to fall for you always.” 


	16. Carrot Cake

_ All the warm flavors of carrot cake (cinnamon, nutmeg, clove) with a cream cheese filling _

She kept playing that last memory in her head. It was the last time that she had gotten to be with him and commit it to her thoughts. 

_ They were sitting and watching the stars, something of a peaceful past time for both of their lives. She shivered and rubbed at her shoulders before he looked at her with a raised brow. “Cold?” He asked with a smile that stretched across his face.  _

_ “What do you think?” She asked with a small pout.  _

_ He brought her in close and rested his cheek on top of her head. “Should be better.” It came out muffled and mumbled as she settled into a more comfortable position. As she reveled in the small joy of being with him, she knew that she’d have to leave before sunrise. If her father were to find out again that she snuck out to see him, it would be terrible.  _

_ There were so many arguments between the two of them over him. It was partially that she was stubborn over the fact that she did love him but it was also that he didn’t see what she did.  _

_ He may have been a drunken fool but he was kind to her. He was the reason she didn’t hate that stupid fucking nickname. He treated her like a real fucking person and not just a half-elf or a girl to be married off. To him, she was only just Kiki.  _

_ She hid her face from the night sky and merely laughed at the silliness of this all. Sneaking around like some shitty ass romance novel.  _

_ It got a laugh out of him.  _

As she stared at the ring in her palm, she had even committed what he smelled like from that night. 

_ Romari always smelled like booze. It was something she got used to and even found a certain comfort in it. Tonight it wasn’t as strong as it normally was overpowered by the smell of soap. She has also thought that she might have smelled something else but it was pushed from her mind as she was busy with other...pressing matters.  _

She rested her head against the wall and felt another ache go through her with the last thing that he had ever said to her being: 

“I love you, Beautiful.”

The years had passed and she grew. She had taken to the life of a monk fairly well as it wasn’t hard for her. Calluses developed on her hands and she even gained a bit of muscle. Her fingers ran through her shortly cropped hair before smoothing it down in an attempt to tame it. 

When she went to the cafe that morning, she was met with a ghost or that’s what it felt like when she saw him again. He was still as handsome as ever, which she hated. Dressed in dark greens and browns, he somehow looked even older despite his elven nature. 

“Kiki?” Her heart fluttered for a moment like she was a younger woman. If she’d been weaker, she would have jumped his bones right away but she stood her ground. 

“Romari? You’re...not dead?” She asked. 

“Of course I’m not dead. Did you not get any of the letters that I wrote you?” 

She shook her head, tears falling down her face rapidly.  _ He was alive! He was actually alive and standing there in front of her.  _ He held her arms but she refused to look at him. 

“Kiki, I wrote to you when I could but I never died.” He assured her but she tried to put it all together. For all this time, she thought that he was six feet under and it turned out that he was alive this entire time. How was he alive this entire time?

“I never got any letters. I never heard anything from you. You just left one night and that was it. After that, I...well I was manic and I made a headstone for you. Then my parents sent me off to a temple to train to be a monk.” She said softly. Her chest was thumping so hard that she thought it was going to burst out of her. 

Kilyn shook her head and pulled away from him. “I need some time to think.” She said, leaving him standing there confused. Kilyn retreated to her safe place on the training grounds. When she was on the training grounds, things made a lot more sense. She punched away until her knuckles were raw and bleeding to distract from her pain. 

_ She stood in the doorway, looking up at him and smiling. They had snuck back to the house without being spotted by any of the guards and she didn’t want to sneak back through the window so here she was.  _

_ “I’ll see you again soon okay?” He said as she leaned against the shifting wood of the door. She nodded and leaned up, kissing his cheek. Before she could fully pull away, he kissed her. He tasted of booze and some strange fruit. She pulled away and looked at him, laughing just a little bit. “I’ll keep you to that promise!”  _

_ He rolled his eyes and snorted a bit. “I love you beautiful..”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

Maybe she still loved him. It had been years since she last saw him and she couldn’t think of ever giving her heart to another man besides him. 

What was so wrong with her? 

As she bandaged up her hands and stared that blood seeping into the white fabric, she thought: “Would I ever be able to love anyone else again?” 


	17. Hot Chocolate

_ Rich,creamy hot chocolate perfect for a cold winter’s day.  _

She knew that something was up when Aunt Kirsee didn’t talk with her for two days straight. When she did talk to her again, it was over a cup of her favorite drink. 

“What’s wrong auntie?” She asked as she looked into her mug. The air around them was thick as Kirsee swallowed and reached out towards her. “My darling Star, I’ve seen your newest magical prowess.” It made her heart sink. 

Her newest magical development happened when she turned thirteen. She began to display signs of inherited bloodline magic which was strange for everyone around her. It got even stranger when she had brought down hellfire upon an incoming raid of drow that were going to attack their little home. Some of her fellow warriors praised her skill and prowess but she didn’t intend to do it. She intended to bring up plants to bind them. 

“I’m sorry.” She said as she set down her cup. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“Starlight, I’m not mad at you. I’ve just been worried over you. What with your mother being out and about trying to avoid your great father. Now this..darling heart, I just want you to be safe.” Kirsee explained softly, petting her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. 

“Alright..I’m just..scared..” She admitted softly. 

“So am I. I’m not well equipped to deal with the arcane sorts of magic. I deal in the more natural sides of magic. There is someone I know that can help you. He’s an old friend of your mother’s and mine. I’ve been conversing with him and he’s offered to guide you where I can not.” Manebelyst’s spirits sunk as she realized that she would be leaving her familiar home with the moon elves. 

“Where will I be going?” She asked, trying to find a good side to it all. 

“You’ll be going to the town of Tiland. Well, we’ll be going together as I don’t want you to travel all that way alone. Then you’re going to meet Pitol and you’re going to learn the arcane from him.” Her aunt said, making her way around the small table to sit with her. 

She rested her head on her shoulder and came to the fact that she’d be alone now. “It’ll be okay.” Kirsee said again, pressing a kiss to her head. 

After that, they gathered up their items and set out. Travel was long and tiring but part of her enjoyed the fact that she experienced the change in weather. Instead of the cold winds blowing always, she felt a warm and temperate breeze ruffle her hair. Many nights they camped out under the stars and she saw the moon. Her lady watched over her fondly and assured that their travel was safe. 

It was about a month or so later, that they had made their way through Alto city and into a small logging village. Though her aunt kept her away from wandering into the woods too far. 

“Månebelyst ,  we’re almost there!” Kirsee called out from the front of their little cart. After the time traveled, she had gotten used to the idea of getting able to learn arcane magic and possibly even more than what she’s been taught before. 

She parked the cart in the town square and began to make her way into the deeper parts of the town. Månebelyst had almost gotten lost a few times but managed to find her aunt again. 

“The Mystic Peak?” She said out loud with a tilt of the head. 

Her aunt’s head poked out of the door and she waved her in. “Star, come come, I have someone for you to meet.” 

Månebelyst cautiously followed her inside of the small shop. Everything here made her feel dizzy and small but she still clung tightly to her staff as they made their way into the back. Her aunt lead her over to a small table where there was a man tending to an odd item on his table. “Allioth, I’d like to formally introduce you to Månebelyst. Aryyn’s daughter.” She said with a flourish of her hands. 

The man was short and a bit squat, reminding her of a halfing. He had pale blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail and noticeably, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. When he looked at her, it was almost as if he was looking at a ghost. He looked over at her aunt and they exchanged quiet words before he stepped towards her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Månebelyst. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a lady as lovely as you.” He said as he shook her hand. It made her laugh as she shook his hand. 

“It is nice to meet you too. Aunt Kirsee said that you’re the one that can help me.” She told him, looking between the two of them. He nodded and lead her over to a table, “Yes, Kirsee has told me a bit about your newest abilities, and I’ll do my best to help.” 

With that, her journey started. Kirsee and her kept in contact often but she settled into her life in Tilland. She aided her newest guardian in the creation of magical items and potions and he aided her in learning to control her bloodline magic. Månebelyst delighted in the different magic practices that she’s found but the best thing was the familiar. 

Her summoned familiar was an albino weasel who curled up around her shoulders. 

“What’s her name?” Pitol asked as the small creature leaned up and sniffed at him before scurrying away. 

Månebelyst leaned down and scooped up the weasel, letting it crawl onto her shoulders. “I think I’ll name her, Plum.” She said as weasel nuzzled up against her cheek. 

They worked together and soon enough, she was able to control her outbursts of wild magic. It was nice to not worry about blowing things up and she had been able to even learn some new things about alchemy and artificing. Things were nice and peaceful until she was fifteen and it was festival time. 

“I’m going to the town centre, Pitol! I wanna see what might be up for sale!” She called to her mentor, gathering up her cloak and staff. Plum scurried up onto her shoulder and curled up, chattering excitedly about getting some sweets. 

Månebelyst stroked the top of her head and laughed. “Soon enough Plum, just gotta make sure that he knows where I’m going.” She assured as she headed downstairs. Everything was quiet, which was weird as her mentor made at least a little bit of noise when he worked. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and slowly crept her way down.

“Pitol?” She called out but didn’t get much response. 

When she made it into the workshop, he wasn’t there. Something didn’t settle right with her as she poked around to try to find him. 

“Maybe he went out before me?” She suggested. 

Though it didn’t do much to calm her down as she headed out into the centre of town. People milled about like nothing was wrong but she knew something was wrong. Aunt Kirsee said that an elf’s intuition was never really wrong. 

She turned on her heel and made her way back towards the shop. When she looked out at the store front, it was smeared and charred as if it had been attacked. 

Attacked! If that was so..that’d mean - 

When the realization hit her, there were two things that happened simultaneously. Plum began to panicky chitter in her ear about something dangerously coming up behind her. 

She swung around and found that there was a sword pointed at her. Three darkly cloaked figures stood in front of her, the tallest pointing a dripping sword at her chest. A sense of dread and panic rose up in her chest as the sword wielder stepped towards her.

“Ah, young one. It’s good to find you back here.” The voice was soft and almost gentle as the creature pressed forward. 

Månebelyst could see a horned symbol dangling around it’s neck and something in the back of her mind told her that she should know what this is but she couldn’t tell who this belonged to. 

“Our lord and a dear friend asked that we retrieve you from those who might poison your mind.” The sword wielder stated, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She expected the hand to be warm but the tips of their fingers were ice cold. 

“You are quite the precious little thing, aren’t you?” The shorter one croaked and she tried to bring herself to cast a spell. Any spell really. She couldn’t manage to do that though. “I wouldn’t do that.” The tallest said, removing their hood to reveal a goliath there. “You don’t want your mentor to be hurt because you decided to be brave.” 

Månebelyst wasn’t brave at all, she was just scared. 

The sword wielder uncloaked themselves to reveal a genasi, then the shorter one revealed themselves to be a halfling.

Then a thought entered her mind. An old lesson that she learned when she tried to make a fancy version of a simple health potion. Pitol’s voice entered her head, “ _ Work smarter, not harder little one.” _

If she was gonna work smarter and not harder, she knew what she had to do. 

Her fingers clasped around the poodle moth pendant, hoping for a small miracle to work. “Aunt Kirsee, if you’re hearing this. I need you and I’m in trouble.” She said under her breath. There was a watchful eye on her as the message seemed to go through to it’s intended target. 

Then, as she had suspected, everything went black as a sword pommel smacked into her head and she fell over, letting unconsciousness take her. 


	18. Birthday Cake

_ our delicious vanilla cake flavored confection. The Birthday Cake Macaron is served with a healthy dose of edible glitter and tie-dye shell, what's not to love? _

  
  


Keta sighed and yawned as she slowly made her way up the street to bus stop, the branding of Mabon City bus line coming into view in the morning light. 

Ever since being let out of the house, she delighted in the smallest things. It included just this small walk to the bus stop. Her ponytail bobbed and swayed as she huffed her way up the hill. When she made her way to the covered bus stop, there was one other person. 

A young elven man was already leaning back and zoning out. She knew this elf! In the past year, she had gotten familiar with her only other companion that would be with her for every morning and every afternoon. “Sylran!” She called out as she went to break into a small jog but her medical equipment weighed her down too much. 

His head turned and he smiled brightly. Her heart skipped a bit for a moment as she stopped in her tracks. Then she made her way towards him, plopping down on the cold metal bench. “Heya Keta!” He said, tilting up the brim of his hat. When she settled in next to him, she could smell him. He smelled of something warm and familiar but she couldn’t really place it. Something that reminded her of the holidays. 

As she settled into her spot next to him, she began to shiver. “Gods above, curse this wind.” She mumbled as she rubbed at her shoulders. Her mother and uncle had both reminded her to put on a sweater, but had she listened? No! She wore a cute and fashionable, but thin jacket. “Here you go..” He said, offering up his thick wool scarf. 

Her face turned a bright pink as he made sure that the fabric wouldn’t slip from her delicate shoulders. Sylran knew about her conditions and was always cautious to make sure that she stayed safe. 

“You should have worn something warmer.” He chastised softly, tucking the scarf up and under her mask covered chin. “You could catch a cold and I wouldn’t have my best friend to ride the bus with.” That part he said in elvish which made the tips of her ears burn hot. 

What was she gonna do with these strange feelings in her chest? 

Maybe she liked Sylran? 

Her aunt Indra often told her that her emotions were almost too wild for her to understand. Which to the lady who dealt with emotions on a daily basis, that was kinda funny. 

As she settled in with her new scarf, she only thought of the fact that no one would just give up their scarf to a girl they’ve known for a year. She buried her face into the wool and inhaled the sweet smell of whatever cologne he was wearing. When Keta thought on it more, He was wearing something that made her think of the drinks that her mom and dad drank at christmas time. 

“Apple Toddies!” She said out loud, startling Sylran next to her. 

He spun to face her. “How did you pick that up?” He asked with a mildly curious expression. Though he couldn’t see it, a smile stretched across her face. 

“I’ve got to have a great nose for baking.” She told him proudly before scooting in close to him. Compared to her, Sylran was bulky and beefy. Keta knew better though. She knew that he had been training and fighting with an older man within the city. 

Before he could say anything else, the bus creaked in front of them and she had to shuffle her way on with her equipment and backpack. Her friend was kind enough to right her tanks and tubing as they settled down together in the closet seats. Even before she started to go to Avonmore University, she had gotten herself all too familiar with the bus routes so that she didn’t get lost. 

“Hey you two love birds.” The bus driver, an old human woman, called out happily. Keta knew that her name was Maggie and that she had been doing this job since she was young. Maggie was a comfort as she always knew that she’d make it there safe and even if she had a fit, Maggie could care for her. 

Sylran merely rolled his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulders. “Don’t mind her.” She said softly as she settled in. A week ago, as an early gift, they started an audio book together as the two of them wanted to read it. 

It all made perfect sense and when she told her mother of the idea, she merely laughed. 

_ “Keta, is this young man just your friend?” She asked, putting her glasses off to the side.  _

_ She rolled her eyes and leaned in, sighing, “Mama, he’s just a friend! Nothing more..Nothing like - Romantic and all..”  _

_ Her mother, even the smart and wise one, just shook her head and offered up a small cookie to her. “Whatever you say darling.”  _

As the voice of the author droned on, she felt her eyes grow heavy and felt him rest his cheek on her head. She managed to drift off to sleep peacefully as the bus rolled on. Their bus ride passed in peace and she was able to dream of her and Sylran dancing in a beautiful garden that was always stuck in the state of fall weather. 

Her fantasy was cut short as the bus stopped. They shuffled out and made their way out onto the sprawling campus of Avonmore University. She just smiled as she noticed the symbol of the albino weasel wrapped around the various AU symbols. This was her home away from home, and part of her wished that she could live on campus with others but she knew why she couldn’t do much about her medical conditions. 

The classes sped by and Keta was proud to turn in her work with a smile and a flourish. Finally, it was lunch and she promised to meet up with Sylran for lunch, though he had promised something as a surprise for her birthday.

She wandered and found her way to the small cafe in the middle of the campus grounds. “Keta!” He called happily, waving at her and pulling her over to their favorite spot. “I got you something nice.” Sylran presented her with a small pink wrapped package. It was something that made her giggle with glee as she stared at the kitten covered pink wrapping paper that she didn’t want to ruin. 

“Thank you Sylran, you really didn’t have to.” She said as she began to slowly pull at the tape and bows. When she opened her package, she found that it was a small set of pens as well as a little inkwell. It was such a beautiful calligraphy set. 

“Thank you.” She repeated softly before he slid a small plate in front of her. “I got you a slice of cake as I didn’t know if you’d be able to have something nice.” He told her, sticking a single pink candle in it. 

She couldn’t help but giggle as she looked it over. Of course he was able to go wrangle up something so beautiful for her, 

They sung a quiet Happy Birthday before she removed her mask and chowed down. It was rare that she was able to have sweets or anything that hadn’t been precariously prepared by her mom or her dad. As she ate her cake, she noticed that he was staring at her. 

She wiped at her face and cocked her head to the side. “Do I have something on my face?” She asked as she patted her cheeks. He shook his head for a moment, “Nah, you’re fine..you’re just very cute..” She felt her face turn a bright shade of red. He thought that she was cute? Keta floated happily on that little compliment until the end of the day where they both climbed onto the bus together. 

He let her keep the scarf as they got back to their book. His fingers curled through her long pink hair and she drifted off to sleep as she couldn’t pay much attention to anything else than how safe that she felt with him holding her. 

Finally, the bus stopped at their normal stop and she shuffled off the bus with her bag in hand. 

“Keta!” He called out as she began to turn away. 

“Yeah?” She spun around and looked at him, he brought her in for a sweet kiss. Sylran even dipped her back almost like her favorite romance novels. When they both pulled away, she smiled brightly at him. 

“Happy Birthday Keta..” He said softly, leaning in and kissed her cheeks. 

“Thank you Sylran..”


	19. Milk Chocolate

_ Melty sweet roasted bite sized treats  _

Aryyn groaned as she rolled her shoulders and felt a soft ache run through her spine and legs. From what she remembered, she had a lovely night with J’on after they finished up with their works with the cults of the Demogorgon and Orcus. She felt his weight shift next to her and he didn’t say much as she felt him begin to pull himself up. 

“Are you leaving so early?” She asked softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Behind her, he laughed and made his way over to her. She liked to look at him which she partially thought that it was due to Graz’zt’s influence.

He tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips. He tasted of berries and sugar, sending her head into a bit of a tizzy as she grabbed at his arm. She didn’t want him to leave. Aryyn liked to have him here because it made her traveling and world even just less lonelier. He pulled away and looked at her with some sort of hidden emotion. “I’ll be sure to see you again soon, Alright?” He assured, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. 

When she was alone, she cleaned herself. Her frequent enough encounters with him was something that signed her contract of motherhood. Truthfully, she never thought that she’d be able to get pregnant as her constant imbibing poisons made her think that it wasn’t possible. 

As she got used to the idea, she could start to feel the shifting and moving of her baby. Early one morning she was up with the movement of the babe as she wasn’t able to get much sleep. “Must you keep me up?” She asked softly. In response, she could feel a little foot press against her hand. 

She ended up delivering a baby girl one early summer morning. Her little girl was safe or she thought she was safe from the sight of the prince of darkness. 

While Kirsee cared for Manebelyst, She took care of the greater threat of the cult of Graz’zt. Her rage was taken out on the cultists who dared to cross her path. She never found him though. That was her biggest want was to find him and stick Tennequen into his chest. Cyra often discouraged excess violence but this was something that was needed. 

Aryyn never thought that she’d have the chance to see him again so soon. 

Perched up in a random tavern in Alto City, she was busy with trying to finish up the sweet ale that she bought. It tasted terrible and she was barely choking it down but something tastes wrong. She tasted the sour bite of something that shouldn’t be there. Her natural response was to wretch and try to bring it out of her body. Though, she wasn’t able to bring it up fast enough as her world went black. 

She woke up not in Alto City. Not even in bumfuck nowhere, She was in the Abyss. 

Her arms were bound behind her and she was on her side. 

“Ah, Great daughter, it’s a pleasure to see you again after you rejected my gifts.” She growled as she got lifted onto her knees. Graz’zt sat on his throne and was lounging casually like he didn’t have a worry in the world. 

“What do you want bastard?” She asked, flexing her fingers to try to get feeling back through her arms. 

He laughed and leaned forward, a wicked green painted across his face. “Oh dearest little one, what do you think I want? You ruined my plans before but oh..you arrogant little child, delivered another gift into my hands after killing so many of my worshippers. I should really thank you.” Her mind raced as she felt dread build in the pit of her stomach. 

The demon settled back and waved a hand, as if to summon someone. Stepping forward was  _ him _ . So close, yet so far away from her plunging her sword into his back. 

“You did your best to hide. I mean, you don’t claim your heritage yet you are just as bad as any demon here. Does he know? Did you tell him?” Graz’zt asked, shifting and smiling. She gulped hard as she watched him summon a vision in front of the two of them. 

In front of her was her baby girl. Well she wasn’t a baby anymore. Manebelyst was fifteen now and a beautiful young woman. She was busy with some sort of project in front of her, though she was chatting with a figure behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed J’on tense and there was an unreadable emotion that crossed his face. 

“She’s a cute one, isn’t she? Looks quite like her parents. She’s also brilliant as well! She’ll be a perfect vessel. Paladin, you know what do to.” 

_ no! _

**_No!_ **

**_NO!_ **

Her baby wouldn’t be dragged down to this work. But what could she do? 

_ “Fight.”  _ The voice was strong and empowering, even familiar in the pit of her soul. 

As J’on disappeared, she flexed her shoulders and heard her cuffs begin to creak and crack with rage running through her veins. 

On the material plane, Manebelyst groaned as she turned and shifted. Wherever she was, it was soft and very warm. She woke up to find that she was on a bed bigger than she thought was possible to be made. In the midst of a pounding headache, she hadn’t noticed that the door had opened and someone stepped in.

“You..you are quite the interesting one.” The voice was soft and gentle. She looked up to see a half elven man. His dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and touches of grey at his temples. He was just staring at her almost as if it was an attempt to see more than her sitting there. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” She asked as she backed up against the headboard. 

“I’m not here to hurt you..” He assured, settling in at the edge of her bed. The closer he got, she didn’t feel as anxious though there was a voice in the back of her head that said, “Be wary.” 

“I ask you again. Who are you?” She asked. For a moment, her magic ebbed and flowed to the point that she thought it might bust free on it’s own. This half elf just laughed and shook his head before moving closer to her, close enough that her knees touched his thigh. 

“You’re Manebelyst, are you not?” 

That question made her pause. He knew her name.

“I am.” Her response was soft as she left her magic surge die down. He reached down and touched her cheek, staring at her with a look of relief? Joy? It’s something that was seemingly unreadable as he pulled his hand away and rested it in his lap. 

Trepidatiously, he began. “I am J’on. I know your mother is Aryyn and You are..my daughter.” What? He - No..! Her hand reached up to touch the broken horn and then her ear. It was completely possible and she couldn’t pick out any mistruths in what he was telling her. “You look so much like her. It’s something that kills me.” His steady voice broke as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. 

He smelled of brimstone and acid. 

Before he could speak again, the door busted open and an angry moon elf stood with her staff poised at his head. 

“Get away from my baby.”


	20. Sugared Snickerdoodle

_ Sweet, spicy & just as irresistible as a plate of cookies. _

  
  


Bell yawned and sighed as she shifted and turned in bed. Sleep escaped her tonight but that was understandable in the midst of everything. Another undead attack and another remembrance that she’d never be safe from this world.

Slowly. She wandered out and let her thoughts take her. When her mind was her own again, she found herself outside of where Dermot rested. She poked her head in and found that he was still up and about. “Dermot?” She called out, stepping in. His head snapped towards her and she could see the haze of booze covering him.

“What’s up mangled crow?” He asked, managing to right himself in a proper position. “I’m fine..” She muttered before moving towards him. In the midst of his drunken stupor, he squinted at her. Almost as if he knew that she was lying to him. 

He made his way over to her, staring at her and offered up the flask to her lips. “Drink skelewhore, you look like you need it.” She looked to the flask for a moment before taking a long sip of the spirits. It burned and it made her feel a bit more alive as she passed it back to him. Dermot shook his head and made his way over to a nearby cot, patting down next to him.

She walked over to him and curled up to his side. His fingers curled through her hair as she was able to feel the warmth spread through her. It was rare for her to feel many things unless they were extreme. Dermot had an extreme warmth that she enjoyed as she tilted her head up to look at him.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind?” He asked, leaning back with her in his arms. She groaned and buried her face into his chest. “I don’t wanna talk about it Dermot. It’s stupid and I just wanna be here with you.” He laughed which sent something into her. Something that was happy, albeit the stupid drunken kind of happy, but it was still happy. He just ran his fingers through the small tufts of her hair that stuck and he spoke Draconic to her, even though she couldn’t understand a lick of it. 

As she shifted, she felt his hard dick against her thigh. It made her giggle and she looked at him. “Dragon, is it just the cold air or are you really hard from the proximity of a woman?” She asked, propping herself up on her arm. 

“Nah, I’m just horny. You know that.” He said, picking himself up to look at her. “I mean. Since you’re the one who drew attention to it, is it catching your attention too?” He asked with a lopsided grin. 

She pursued her lips and thought about it for a moment. What was there to really lose? She had already fucked him before so what difference would this make? 

“Sure, I’d be down to fuck.” She said, and that was the last word of it. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, pulling her into a sloppy kiss. It tasted of vodka, smoke and the dried bits of beef rations that the army gave out. He also made quick work of her top, being careful of the buttons but her top was tossed off to the side in a small heap. 

His jacket and top were soon to follow as she rocked herself against thigh. “How long has it been since you got fucked?” He asked with a crooked grin. His head dipped down and he kissed down her neck. She couldn’t help it as the fact that Bell was never like most of the shadar-kai and she didn’t feel the want and need for kinky sex alot of the time. She gasped a bit as his clawed hand cupped her breast. 

“Oh that’s a pretty little noise.” He said, pulling her left nipple lightly and his head dipped down to her right breast. That was the difference between him and then the soldiers she surrounded herself with. The soldiers and hoopers looked at her like she was something soft and delicate. She was the daughter of a goddess and the woman who kept most of them alive. 

To Dermot she was just Bell. She was tiny but she was able to take a lot more than just gentle things. Before he switched his hand and mouth, he said something that made her pause. 

“You know, I know what happened earlier. You don’t have to be scared. We’re here for you.” He assured her. 

It was something that was strange as she thought that the attack from the undead had been hidden from most of the camp. But of course, Dermot was one of the heads so it made sense. Her hand slipped down, brushing the underside of his cock and for once, she managed to get a surprised gasp from his lips. “Are you gonna fuck me into the cot? Make me scream your name?” She asked as he moved himself up and kissed her again. 

“Don’t give me ideas princess.” He said before kissing down her body. Two fingers slipped into her small cloths and her own excitement was revealed when he slipped a finger into her pussy with ease. Her back arched a bit and she gasped, grabbing at his wrist. 

“Do you need me to stop?” His attitude changed instantly as he pulled his hand away. Bell took a deep breath and shook her head. “No..no, I just - need a minute okay?” She assured, propping herself up on the shitty pillow on his cot and let go of his wrist. 

He gave her a moment, pulling his hand out and looking at her. Through half lidded eyes, she saw him lick his finger clean before fucking with his belt. After she had a moment to breath and a thought to center herself, she sat up again. “I’m ready. I’ll be okay.” He made quick work of his pants and his small clothes, leaning back over her. “Do you mind if you go down?” He asked, pulling her to the edge of the cot. 

“I don’t mind..” She said as he planted himself between her thighs. It was a pretty sight to see his red hair against the pale of her skin. Part of her wished that she had shaved more but it seemed that he didn’t mind it at all. He slipped two fingers in with ease and began to pump. It wasn’t long until she felt her belly begin to tighten and her ass lifted off the cot. 

“Dermot! Dermot..I don’t want to come on your fingers..” She gasped. He nodded and stood up, positioning his cock to her soaking slit. Dermot slid in slowly until he disappeared in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her ankles into his back to keep him in close. 

She was fucked hard into the terrible cot that threatened to break under her at any moment. He bit her repeatedly, marking her pale skin with red marks. Her mind was lost in the feeling of friction and an orgasm building as she clutched to him as if he was the only thing to anchor her to this material plane. 

Finally she came with a heavy pant and a whine of his name, her fingers clawing at his back. He came soon after onto her stomach. Both of them took a moment before a quick use of Prestidigitation to clean her stomach right away but their cleaning didn’t take long.

She collapsed back on the cot and he joined her, pulling a blanket over her and the two drifting off to sleep with the sounds of battle around them. 


	21. Chocolate Molten

_ The Chocolate Molten Macaron has a milk chocolate shell filled with dark chocolate ganache and a rich molten center! _

This house was different from the one that she shared with her mom. This one felt all too big and cold, it reminded her of the doctor’s. Mom’s house was packed full of plants, and she had a puppy there. 

When Mom told her that she was gonna go stay with someone for a bit, she said that this man was her dad and her granddad but she wasn’t too sure what they were gonna be like, Her other granddad was really mean and the thought of him made her shoulders ache and her stomach begin to hurt. 

The first thing in her trip to meet her granddad was getting in the back of a big car and holding her mom’s hand as the car made it’s way into the city. Then they got to a super tall building which she heard her mom call, “Ordening” but she couldn’t understand most of what she was saying to the man who was driving them. 

She was so distracted by all the big people around her to not notice that they were making their way all the way up to the top of this building. Her dad smelled funny and she didn’t want to be near him but her granddad was at least a bit nicer to her. 

Here with her dad, she had her own room and big bed that her and Blueberry barely took up a small chunk of. This wasn’t too much of a home but more of like a hotel. She stared at her ratty teddy bear and huffed as she swung herself over the side of the giant bed. Her feet dangled momentarily before her pitbull hopped off and tugged at her pajamas to get her down. She wriggled herself down and padded out into the living area. 

In the early morning light, she saw her grandfather was already up and busy drinking at something that she knew that was called, “coffee” and her mom drank it every morning. His head snapped towards her and a small smile crept across his face. 

“Little Lily, up so early? Are you hungry?” He asked, getting up and pulling out a chair for her. Lila cautiously approached and allowed for herself to be scooped up. She just stared as he got to work making her something at the stove. He was busy with talking to himself which made her confused as she didn’t know many people who talked to themselves.

She just scratched at the head of her pitbull who was staring at her with wide eyes. “Granddad…” Lila started as she looked back over to the looming form who was busy tending to the stove and something that was steaming. 

“Do you think Blueberry can have some food too?” She asked sweetly. He paused for a moment and looked at her inquisitively before nodding at her. 

Soon enough, she was given a plate stacked high with pancakes and Blueberry had her own small plate full of eggs and bacon. “Eat up little one, while I go to get your father up.” He said, smoothing down her fluffs of hair. Her grandfather was warm to the touch but she knew that her mother had once described what the fire giants were, they were living flames. 

She was lost in her chocolate chip pancakes when she heard the heavy thudding footsteps approaching her. 

Her granddad was speaking to her dad harshly in a language that she couldn’t much understand as they made their way to the table. 

Dad was trying to wake himself up with something that smelled sour and she didn’t much like it. She stuck to her food as the two men began to bicker back and forth before her dad relented with a loud sigh and huff. 

“Fine, I’ll come with you then. I don’t see why I need to come, she’s not gonna stay that often.” Her dad stated, sipping at her mug. 

Hagmir gave him just a hard stare before looking back towards Lila. “Frodor Ironfist, don’t you dare. She’s your daughter and you’re not going to toss her aside.” He said as his eyebrow furrowed hard. Did her dad not want her to be around? She looked at her hands and sighed to herself before leaning over and scritching Blueberry behind her ears. 

If anything, she’d get to have her best friend here with her. 

After their breakfast Lila plodded it off towards her bedroom to get changed out of her pjs. Together the three headed out and about in the town. 

First was the department store to get her some new clothes. Lila didn’t much care for the bright and frilly pinks that most clothes for girls. Her granddad allowed for her to pick out the things that made her feel the most comfortable. 

Next was a brief stop for an early lunch at a secluded cafe between many of the skyscrapers. She didn’t pay much attention to the conversation between the adults as she continued to feed her dog scraps of chicken so she could have a snack too. Before they headed back out into the heavily armoured car, she heard Frodor say ; “She’s just a little weird, doesn’t talk much does she..” 

She didn’t pay much attention to the conversation that happened between the two men as they pulled up outside of a giant store that looked kind of scary as she pressed her face against the window of the limo.

It was her and her granddad that headed inside. Hagmir had her tucked safely in the crook of his arm when they entered the shop.

“Here we are little one. We’ll get you something nice here as I want you to be able to keep it at the house.” He assured as he let her loose on the shop. Together, they stood out like a sore thumb as she went through the long process of making a big teddy bear. Her grandfather seemed to delight in her joy of picking out a smell and little outfit for her bear. 

She liked spending time with him as he didn’t see her as weird. He would pat her head and call her Lily, though she’d remind him that it wasn’t her name. Her grandfather would make her chocolate chip pancakes every time that she came over and he was the one to teach her to play chess. 

Lila had been nine when he died and she was in the midst of school. For once, she felt the comfort of her dad as he held her tight and told her that everything would be fine. 

Now, she was almost eighteen and she felt alone. After she made the long trip to the graveyard, it began to rain. It was oddly fitting as she didn’t feel very happy or anything like that. Her trip was long and winding as she made her way up past plenty of gravestones that bore many names. So many peoples stories that were now here and well tended to by the cryptkeeper that lived on the grounds. 

After about a half an hour, she made her way to the giant section of the yard. Various styles of stones to mark those who have passed. From what she knew, no bodies were actually buried here in the city. 

There had been one incident with undead coming back and that was it. She ran her fingers along the various markers for the Frost Giants that her mother had known. As she ran her fingers across the runes, frost and ice trailed her. Finally, she was there at the fire giant section. 

She found the stone that bore the name, “Hagmir Ironfist” and she kneeled in front of the stone. Now that she was older, she understood that her grandfather was a terrible man. He did so many awful things and he couldn’t be forgiven for what he did to those people but part of her heart ached for the man that she knew. 

“I miss you grandpa..I think dad does too but - He’s a little too proud to show it to us.” She said as she rested her forehead against the cold stone, rain pounding down her back and soaking her thin military style jacket. 

From her pocket, she produced a hand carved king chess piece. Her dad had the stone designed to hold something within it. The last thing he put in it was the symbol of Vulkan as a sort of protection charm. She fiddled with the tube and slipped the piece in. Lila stared for a long moment and sighed before she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. 

Almost like a hand. 

As she put her hand on the phantom weight, she heard a whisper of , “I’ll miss you Little Lily.” and everything felt a little bit better. 


	22. Brownie

_ perfect crisp crackly top, super fudgy centre, chewy or gooey in all the right places, studded with melted chunks of chocolate. _

Ivaza sighed as she just looked over the prayer book in her lap. The words blurred together to such a jumble of nothing that she couldn’t process it. She’d never be good at this but she needed to push through to finish her lessons. 

Her brother was busy just scribing over something into his little notebook. She was jealous of him as she just wanted to be as strong as him in their faith. The sun sunk lower in the sky and she snapped her book shut which made her brother jump just a little. She got to work on putting away her things as he cleared his throat. 

“Ivaza, where do you think you’re going?” Titus asked and she felt his intense stare on her. She gathered up her cloak, turning on her heel to face him. 

“Brother, I finished my studies and I want to get out of the house! Can you blame me?” She asked as she clipped her cloak on. Honestly, she just wanted to go out to see him again. Tadriel should be at the tavern and she wanted to see him to just talk with him again. The last time she saw him, he walked her to church and made sure that she got there safely. 

Her brother shifted and nodded, turning back to his desk. “Alright sister, You know that you have to make it in early as Mother and Father would be very cross with you.” He said, waving her off. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hood up as she headed out of the house. 

The Good Star Inn was within ten minutes walking distance from her home. Tadriel would almost always be there, sitting in the warmest corner of the room. Sunmother above, he was so handsome and she was just so in love with him because he was so good to her. Of course, she had interest in the other lads of the town. 

_ Titus would often join her in the staring but she would never tell Father about his interests.  _

She found her way inside and greeted her friends with a warm smile. Ivaza allowed for her hood to drop from her head and found her way over to the corner most table in waiting for him. She paid for a meal and settled in for the wait. 

The female gnome brought up a plate filled with various things like mixed grill that gave her memories of summers with her father and brother. Various other things were piled high and she felt her stomach growl with delight as she dug in. As she was in the midst of devouring her meal, she noticed that there was a figure in front of her. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here so early.” His voice was sweet and warm as she looked at him. Tonight, his dark auburn hair was tied up into a bun and he had his glasses resting on the low bridge of his nose. If she had it her way, she’d take him here and now. 

But she pushed the thought from her mind as he smiled and took his seat in front of her. “Truth be told, I was drowning in my lessons and I really needed a reason to get away from my brother.” He sat his satchel down with a heavy thud and shook his head. 

“You know your brother means well. He wants you to succeed Ivaza. You could be a wonderful cleric as so many women and men before you.” 

She rolled her eyes hard and stuck out an arm to show off her veins. They glowed with a faint blue magic and she merely motioned to them before speaking. “Tadriel, I only have so much time left on the material plane before my curse takes me, I don’t want to spend it going through so many lessons to walk the path and starve myself half to death to prove that I am worthy of the Sunmother. I want to live and see as much of the world as possible! I mean Titus got to be a soldier and he’s seen so much! I want to see a fraction of what he’s seen!” 

Her meal time partner frowned for a moment before reaching out and cupping her cheek. His hands were calloused but he held her like one would an old and rare tome. 

“Ivaza, you’ll be able to see so much, I’ll make sure of it.” He assured before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. Sunmother, what was wrong with her? Every single touch, every smile, just everything made her heart leap and jump bounds. 

She got back to her meal and he started to pull out a few of his many books that he kept on her. “As I promised you, I brought the poetry book from the east. I thought that you’d love this one.” He said, placing it by her plate. As they got to talking, she noticed that he had been staring at her more than a friend should. 

_ No he couldn’t be thinking of her like that… Could he? _

_ But he was a man of such piety that for him to think of her like that, it would be almost unthinkable.  _

Once her meal was finished and he guided her through the first few lines of poetry in her book. She went to get up and he reached out to touch her hand. “Do you mind if I take you to a place that I hold dear?” He asked, a look crossing over his perfect face. She paused and tucked away the book into her bag before taking his hand. 

“Alright, let’s go!” 

Together, they headed out and made their way to the edge of the town. He told her all about the stars they saw and she just curled up to his side as he talked. Quietly, she shared an “I love you.” with him as they got lost in each other. Tadriel was warm and so perfect as they joined together. 

There was something that she noticed though as she rested on his soft robes. His skin was a soft metallic gold and he didn’t look much like a human. 

“What are you?” She asked softly as she traced her fingers along the various markings across his skin. He looked at her with soft glowing eyes, a bit of shame making it’s way across his face. “I’m an angel...a solar of the heavens.” He said as he ran his fingers through her dark hair,. “But, I still love you no matter what.” 

Those words were a comfort to her and they had always been a comfort to her. Her beloved was an angel who adored her to the ends of the material plane and back. 

When she made her last clerical journey, she could feel him beside her. “Iva..you don’t have to do this, you know that?” He said as she slowly made her way forward. As she walked, she felt her chest strain to push out the smallest bits of breath. “I know I don’t have to do this, but I want to do it. If I’m going to die. I will greet death on my own terms.” She said firmly as she made her way up the mountain. 

Soon enough, she’d be reaching the top of the mountain and to the thinnest point of the material plane and the celestial planes. She’d be able to walk into the afterlife on her own. Her partner did not want her to do that though. He wanted to carry her to her afterlife but she wouldn’t let him. 

She stopped at the portal’s edge where she knew that she’d never seen any of them again. Seeing Titus, Rowland, and...Vivian. Her little girl would be safe in the care of her brother and she’d be able to watch over them all. 

“Before you go, Ivaza…” He started, taking her arm in his hand. Quickly, he fumbled with a ring and slipped it on her finger. “We wouldn’t have been able to do this in the town but I want to do this with you. Even if you're heading into the celestial planes.” The ring was beautiful and delicate on her left hand. “Will you marry me?” He asked softly. 

“I will marry you!” She said with a bright smile, tossing her arms around his powerful shoulders. He kissed the crest of her forehead and for a long moment, she felt the eyes of the Sun Mother on her as they shared in the small moment of marital bliss. 

Then she broke free from his grasp and walked into her afterlife with her head held high and into the arms of her family who had been waiting. 


	23. Olive Oil Cake

_ This light and barely sweet cake is perfect for an afternoon snack or late morning tea. A final brush of olive oil just before serving brings the fruity flavor to the front of your palate as soon as you take a bite. _

Anne was quiet as she just stared at her mug. Most of her morning had been trying to process everything fully. It was something that might take the entire fucking morning as she was still struck with the revelation. 

_ Earlier, she had met up with Graninum as it was their little tradition. Their duties were important and she knew that the kingdom needed him but she just wanted to be able to relish in the small a bit of time that she got to have with him.  _

_ They met up at a small cafe and he looked so delightfully handsome in the early morning sunlight. “I wanted to ask you something darling..” What could he possibly want to ask her? “Will you marry me?” He asked as he slid a small box across the table to her. She picked up the box, opening it to find a sliver band with a pink stone set into the centre of it.  _

_ Was he seriously asking her like this? It felt like a business proposal rather than a proposal of love but it made all too sense for him.  _

_ “I will marry you.”  _

So now, she was sipping at her tea and trying to process what had happened to her that morning. Across from her, Phaedra was busy tending to dinner. Her pale blonde hair was neatly tied up and she was still in her robes from the temple. 

“Are you alright dear?” She asked, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Her best friend had known her since she was five and she knew her better than she knew herself at times. 

Anne took a deep breath and looked at her, fiddling with a chestnut colored curl. “Phaephae, I have like an update I guess with Grainum..” She started as she took in a deep breath and tried to figure out a way to tell her this. 

Turning fully from their stove, Phaedra placed her hands on her hips. “Ah, what does the god of bread have to do with you now?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Well..I’m married or rather engaged I guess? He asked me to marry him at breakfast this morning.” Running a hand through her hair, the squirming feeling of uncertainty in her stomach settled a bit. He was the one who asked her and he wanted her. Her best friend perked up and a smile crept across her face for a moment before it fell. 

“How’d he ask?” 

_ Oh no.  _

Part of her knew that if she had told Phaedra how he did propose, she’d go off in a rant about him. The two of them were friendly but she knew that Phaedra wasn’t always happy with the things that he did for her. Phaedra wanted Anne to have romance and sweet things but she didn’t actively seek out things like that. 

But Anne loved Granium and she knew that he loved her. 

“Phae, he asked me over breakfast. It's as simple as that.” She stated simply as she got up and refilled her mug with tea. 

Her friend squinted at her before turning back to their food. “Well I hope he knows that we come as a package deal. I’m not moving out of the house we have together since we were fifteen. Besides...wait. Are you two planning on well..having little ones?” She asked with an amused expression on her face. 

Anne’s face flushed bright red as she poured out honey and furiously mixed it. “ I don’t know yet Phaedra. We haven’t talked much about it! I think that it’ll be something we have to talk about. Why are you so interested in this?” She asked, putting her mug off to the side. 

Her friend cupped her cheek and she smiled sweetly at her. “I am interested in this because I want you to be happy and well it also involves me because again. We are a package deal.” She said as she settled down at their little table. Anne was quiet before she joined her and indulged in a conversation that was lighter than teasing her about her love choices. 

Within the month, they got married and of course, She delighted in the time they got to have between both of their important jobs. He was soft and sweet with her but she always seemingly noticed that while he was about as old as her, he had an ancient sadness about him. 

When She found out that she was heavy with a child, her best friend was a lot more excited than her partner was. Phaedra made little blankets and dolls for her future god child. Though, while he wasn’t bubbling with joy, they had their little moments. 

As she drifted in and out of sleep, she heard him whisper to her belly. “I love you little one.” He said, pressing his hand against the swell of her stomach. “You will be beloved and I want you to know that.” When she drifted off, she felt a lingering moment of peace wash over her. Part of his godly presence, he was calm and helped to make everything else a lot more calm. 

Vivian was born into a loving family and she was delighted when she saw him cradle their daughter for the first time. She knew that he’d take great care of her when she was long gone.


	24. Walnut Tassies

_ These buttery, bite-size roasted walnut oil pastry crusts are packed with a sweet walnut filling. _

“All the world's a stage.”

It’s something that Syren had always heard from the performers around her. Victario and her parents were adamant with the fact that they were performers for the world to see them. She looped her legs around the silks and pulled herself up as she got lost in her thoughts as she climbed up the dangling silks. 

There was a thing about this that made her unsettled as she was a person in herself. She wasn’t a performer always but she understood what they meant by it. They were traveling performers and they were always on stage for everyone to see them. 

Alin and Camelia had taken them in when they were babies and raised them to be performers for Circus Arcana. 

She let her grip free from the silk and fell backwards in an elegant tumble. This was her space to think and be herself as she didn’t have to put on an act for everyone. Syren climbed up again and heard voices outside of the tent. They sounded familiar enough that she could figure out that the people outside were her parents and brother. 

The tent flap opened and her guess had been right as the three of them stepped inside. 

“Syren! Come down please!” Victario called and she disentangled herself from the silks, falling onto the soft bag. Her twin didn’t look much like her as she suspected was their celestial heritage. While she had dark skin and pale hair, her brother had pale skin and curly dark hair. Most of the young women that visited the circus loved him but of course they never stayed around for too long. 

She sat up and dusted herself off from the chalk dust. “Is something wrong?” She asked as she brought her legs up to her chest. Her brother sat down next to her and they looked at their parents. Alin was an older man, his chestnut colored hair had thin streams of gray coming from his temples and their mother was similarly as beautiful. Her dark hair was tied back into an elegant braid and today, she wore an emerald green dress that looked striking against her dark skin. 

“Little dove, have you been hearing voices?” Her father asked, joining the two on the soft bag. He reached out and touched the moon shaped birthmark on the side of her face as she thought. She had been hearing celestial whispers and couldn’t understand anything that the voices were telling her. 

“Papa..I have been hearing whispers in my dreams. They speak in celestial and I don’t understand what they’re saying.” She admitted, not looking at him. Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her in close. 

Victario was warm. He always had been unnaturally warm and she always put that to the fact that Pelor seemed to favor him while Selune favored her.

She buried her face into her shoulder and she felt safe with him. “Don’t worry Sy, I had been hearing the voices too. Mama and Papa wanted to know about it too. They were worried about everything going on.” He assured as he smoothed down her fluffy hair in an attempt to comfort her. 

Her father stood up and joined her mother. “Darling ones, we’re gonna take some time to get something to help you alright?” Her mother assured softly, kissing both of their heads. The two of them disappeared out of the tent and left them there on the soft bag. She looked at her brother and just stared for a moment. 

The gears in his head were turning and she saw the hints of a soft golden glow on his cheek. It was something that was a side effect of their shared birthmarks. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked as she reached up to touch the birthmark on the side of her face. While she had a crescent moon on her cheek, Victario had a full sun on his opposing cheek. He looked at her and gave a small mischievous grin. “Well dearest sister, I think that we’re gonna get ready for our performance and see what our parents have for us.” The idea made her smile. 

Together, they got dressed for the first performance in town tonight. Her outfit was a soft grey and had woven in silver threads that made her dazzle as she would fly across the air. When they started performing, the twins ended up captivating all the audiences that they came across. Tonight they’d perform for crowds of humans, elves, half breeds and halflings. 

Their parents approached them as the strongman was busy wowing the little ones. 

“We found something that should help you both.” Her mother started, presenting them with a matching set of necklaces. “Wear them, tonight please?” There was nothing Syren could really do but given in to their request. 

So they went out to perform for the crowds of adoring fans. This was something she had gotten used to and almost never got tired of as they stepped up and began to perform. 

As she was in the midst of their performance and she was hanging by her foot in her brother’s hand. Her necklace was precariously dangling from her neck but as Victario began to swing her up, the necklace fell off. 

She watched the necklace fall to the earth and as the jewelry landed, she disappeared in a puff of white smoke. 

When she appeared again, she was in the back of a cart with a man who had been kneeling. 

“Ah! Selune answered my call.”


	25. Guinness Brownies

_ A double hit of extra stout beer in the batter and the frosting brings a tangy, hop-filled punch you never knew you needed. _

The day was long and just suffering as Kilyn tried to slog through her paperwork. Of course, she’d get the work done but she just never liked to do all the tiny bits of paperwork and math. After she finished up the last bit of her paperwork, she felt something in one of her lower pockets begin to feel warmer than should be. 

She scrambled for her pocket and found the sending stone that had been a gift from Malarth. Before she answered the spell, she ran her fingers along the smooth obsidian with the properly carved runes that would allow for the two of them to talk as freely as they wanted. Kilyn pressed her fingers into the glowing rune and heard a familiar voice entering her ears. 

“Kilyn, Are you there?” He asked, a bit of concern slipping into his voice. 

She laughed a bit and placed the stone on her desk. Though Malarth was a bit snooty in his position as a noble as well as one of the high mages for the Lord and Lady, she was still delighted in his company. 

“Oh Mal, don’t worry! I’m fine and I was just busy with doing paperwork. Don’t you know a gal has work to do?” She questioned with a bit of a smile on her face. Her joke pulled a laugh from him as she just rested her cheek on her palm. For a moment, there was silence between them before he spoke up. 

“Do you think that you can come over? I don’t want to pull you from your important work bu-” 

“Oh please, say nothing more. I’ll be over soon enough. I need to get something for you and I’ll be over soon. Okay?” She pressed the rune again and got to work in cleaning herself up for their meeting soon. Her mother watched on amused as she helped to braid back her long hair from her face. 

“Are you going to see someone special?” She asked as she clipped back her hair. Kilyn rolled her eyes a bit as she folded her legs underneath her. “Mama, I’m just going to visit Malrath. It’s nothing too special. Besides, he’s the one who asked me over instead of the other way around.” Maybe she wanted to get dressed up to impress him but she wanted to see herself in a good light around him. She loved herself and didn’t want to change for the sight of the high elves around her. 

“You know he’ll make a wonderful husband, right? He’d take care of you and you wouldn’t have to worry much about anything.” Her mother mentioned, offering up a small lip color pot to her. For a moment, she studied it and then took it. 

Kilyn knew that Malrath had been there to see her that first night. It was a terrible party where she had to flit about between the many elven men who saw themselves as better than her by birth right. 

She did feel bad about turning around kneeing him in the crotch but he seemed to be forgiving of her short temper. When she saw him again and brought one of her favorite bottles of wine to share with him, they began a special friendship. They got each other and he just never seemed to look at her the way that the elves did. 

After making up her face, she found herself picking an outfit of grey and purple instead of her normal beautiful cobalt blue. 

As she readied herself to head out, she heard her mother begin to mutter to her father in elvish. “You know, it’s just a matter of time before they get together. It’ll be a wonderful wedding and she’ll be taken care of. We’d just need to get together a proper enough dowry [R] for him to want to marry her.” It made her roll her eyes as she headed out of the door. 

The trip to Malrath’s was a familiar one enough for it to be short. She brought along one of the many gifts he had made for her; a bag of hold in which she now carried her needed things. As a bit of a gift for the man who invited her to his home, she brought him a newly made peach wine. 

She knocked three times before one of his servants opened up the door. “Lady Kilyn. It is a pleasure. Lord Kaithon has been expecting you. I assume you do know where to find him?” He asked with an inclination of his head to the steps behind him. 

She nodded and smiled, before stepping in. 

Kilyn was quick to make it up the steps and find her way to his work room. Another three knock, she heard him call out behind the door. “Come in!” he said with a tone firmer than she knew that he’d take with her. “Is that really how you talk to your best friend?” She asked as she stepped inside the room. 

Like almost everything in his life, this room was neatly organized and there was nothing really out of place. He was currently in the midst of finishing up some sort of enchantment on something. From her position at the door, she couldn’t see what he was working on. 

She paused for a moment as she just stared at him. Admittedly he was...well very handsome. His normally intricately braided hair was fully out of his face and his sleeves were rolled up to keep it free from what ever he was working with. When he spotted her, he smiled for once and it made her stomach flutter as he smiled at her. 

“Good, you’re here. I’m glad that you decided to come...what are you wearing?” He asked as he pointed to her outfit. 

Kilyn made her way over and settled in on a stool. “What does it matter what I’m wearing?” She questioned, before looking at his table. “I wanted to look nice, so I decided to dress up and look nice for my friend.” She explained, struggling to keep her gaze not on him but on his project on the table. 

It was a beautiful necklace that was inset with small amethysts and obsidian. Of course, something about it seemed inherently magical about it. “Is this what you wanted to show me?” She asked, going to touch it. 

He raised a hand to stop her and he gently picked it up to show it off. “My latest project. A conduit for magic. I’ve found a proper way to design it and not make it look absolutely terrible.” He said as he sat it down. “Now, of course, there would be proper stones needed to be fit in but -” With a gentle touch, he clasped it around her neck. 

“Perfect fit.” He murmured as he brushed her hair from her neck. The touch was soft and gentle, it made her shiver when he pulled his hand away. 

So he stepped off and began to tidy up his workspace. “Did you make this just for me?” She asked, touching the open slots for different gems. Something about it felt all too perfectly made for her. He didn’t answer and merely hummed to himself as he cleaned up. 

“Malarth Kaithon!” She intoned before he just looked over his shoulder at her with an amused grin. “What is it Kilyn? Can’t a man make a gift for his friend and make sure to design in a certain style?” He asked as he let his bindings down. She huffed before she shook her head at him. “You are absolutely terrible, you know that?” 

After he cleaned up, he offered up a hand to her. “Would you like to resign to the sitting room , I suppose that you brought some sort of drink with you?” He knew her way too well. 

She stood up and made her way after him, “I brought some peach wine.” She said as she pulled out the bottle from her bag. He nodded as he clapped his hands and had two wine glasses brought to him. Together, they got lost in delightful conversation and she had her head resting on his leg as they talked. His soft touch ran through her loose auburn wavy and she felt herself begin to drift off. 

Though as she drifted off, she could have sworn that she heard him something. 

“ _ Soon. Soon my dear..”  _


	26. Peanut Butter & Jelly

_ You'll go nuts for the Peanut Butter & Jelly Macaron, with an all-natural, creamy peanut butter filling and a grape jelly surprise in the center. _

Rampoon City was always busy and Poppy knew that. She tried to avoid many of the hubs of activity to not see the chance of running into her ex as well as her brother. 

The central district was her safest but She knew that she couldn’t stay here for too long. She found her way to the sky line and fuddled with her card. The sky was darkening and she felt a stare bearing into her as she made her way down the steps. She knew that she had to make it quick when she heard the heavy steps coming behind her. 

“Poppy, you can do this. You won’t run into him. You’ll be safe.” She assured as she tried to make her way into a crowd. With her hood pulled up, she seemed to at least blend into the throngs of humans, elves, dwarves and the link. It didn’t help that she had princess and she had no fucking clue yet of what her draw was. 

When she found herself within the safety of numbers, she pulled out her phone to check her messages. 

“Did you get there safe?” Dijen was always kind to check in on her when she’d leave his lessons.

“Made it to the sky line.” She sent as she began to look around her. Poppy was losing her shield as the train for the Fey Ward. Unconsciously, she palmed at her pocket and pulled out her pocket knife as she didn’t want to be left without some sort of protection. Her train to Heaven's Ward would be another ten minutes before it would arrive. 

“Are you at least safe there?” The next message came in when she saw people filter in and out of the train. If she felt safer, she would have put in her headphones and blasted her music to full volume. She couldn’t do that though, she needed to be aware of every single thing around her.

“I have my knife and I think that I have my pepper spray in my bag.” 

As the others left her alone, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. “Well hello there little one..” She heard him whisper in her ear. The voice sent a chill down her spine as she knew that Cantor had found her. What was she supposed to do? If she attacked him here, she might get the cops called on her and she’d be taken in for the night. 

“Oh little one, cat got your tongue?” He asked before she fully decided that she was gonna shank him in the side. Before she could pull the knife out, a savior stepped in and brought her into his side. When she looked up to see her savior, she saw that it was a human who gave off an aura of  _ do not fuck with me.  _ This human looked down at Cantor and pulled his hand off of her. “Hey dude, she doesn’t look interested in you so why don’t you fuck off?” It was less of a question and more of a demand. 

For a moment, it looked like Cantor would fight him. He would be a bold man to fight a dude built like the human who saved her. 

He stepped off and began to grumble as he headed off towards the direction of the exit. 

“Thank you.” She said softly as she looked down at her trembling hands. 

“No need to thank me. Dude looked like a creep.” He moved his arm from around her. “Mind if I just walk with you to where you need to go?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She felt her anxiety fall from her shoulders as she looked up at him. “Ya know, I think I’d like that. Uh, my name’s Poppy.” She said as she stuck out her hand. He shook her hand and grinned at her. “Name’s Mike, uh do I wanna ask about the creeper?” He asked as he jutted his thumb back behind him. 

“”He’s an ex boyfriend. He’s the reason that I moved into the Heaven’s Ward.” She said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. 

He nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets as he waited with her. As the skyline came in, the two of them stepped inside and took a nearby seat. This was a practice that she was used to but she found comfort in the routine though. After she left Cantor and the Fiend’s Ward, she was anxious to find herself a routine. 

Soon enough, her routine was that of leaving Heaven's Ward and heading out to the Central District in the morning. After she’d get onto the sky line, she’d sit by herself and read on top of the many books that she brought with her to pass the time until she got to her stop. 

When she got to her stop, she’d head off to her job at a bakery. The smell of baked goods was comfortable as she got work on decorating many delicious treats to sell to those who’d be interested in it. It was two weeks into her new job when she found out that it would be possible that she had the princess condition when she noticed that she had some inherited magic within her. It resulted in an overturned mixing bowl full of dry ingredients so it wasn’t too much of a disaster. 

“You good?” He asked her as she was lost in her thoughts. 

“I’m fine..it’s just - I don’t like being out too late at night. Creeps tend to walk the streets and I only ever have a knife on me.” She explained as she pulled out a sliver handled pocket knife. Dijen had been kind enough to splurge on it after she dumped Cantor and was going to move to somewhere safe. 

Mike nodded and leaned back as he took in what she said to him. Poppy didn’t know why he wanted to help her, but she was grateful when she noticed that he carried at least a set of brass knuckles on him. 

They rode on in almost deafening silence but the only noise to join them was the sound of the sky line continuing on. Finally, they stopped and the doors opened up to a not crowded station. Poppy walked with Mike out of the station and she paused for a moment as she expected him to leave her there. 

“You know, you don’t have to walk me all the way home.” She said as she looked at him. There was a look that crossed his face before he motioned forward. “I want to make sure that you get there safe. If that creep is still out there, I don’t want to risk it.” Poppy stared at him for a moment longer as she tried to pick out why he wanted to make sure that she got there safe. 

She walked and he followed. They passed alongside large apartments and she felt comfortable when she walked under the warm street lights of the Heaven’s Ward. Finally, she made her way to her street where she called her home. From what she knew, Victor would be home soon enough that she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone breaking in. 

Poppy stopped at her front door and looked back towards Mike. “Thanks man, you didn’t have to do that, but you did..” She said before going into her pocket and pulling out a few gold, going to had it over to him. 

He shook his head and raised his hand. “You don’t have to do that. I just wanted to make sure that you got back safe. Some men out there are awful.” He said before he turned and walked off and back down the street to the skyline station. 

She paused for a moment before she made her way inside and up to her small two bedroom apartment. Victor was snoring away on the couch and she felt happy as she walked over to him. She kissed him on the forehead and brushed his dark hair out of his face. 

“I love you..” She said as she just stared down at him with a sweet smile. He twitched a bit in his sleep before getting back into a comfortable position. 

She walked off and climbed into bed, just thanking her lucky stars that there was good people in the world. Good people like Victor who loved her greatly and would make sure that she would get to sleep at night. 

Even good people like Mike who decided to step in where he didn’t have to. 

Thank God for Good people everywhere. 


	27. Candy Corn

_Candy Corn is an American Halloween classic -- the perfect addition to your Halloween festivities!_

What Cara was going to do when against everything that made up her being. As she lay flat on her back in the ritual room, she went over the plan again in her head. 

Remus told her that he planned for a cleric to meet them in the Garden of Heroes, and she just needed to show up to see him. As she stared at the patterns on the ceiling, she tried to piece together what she was really gonna do. 

She was going to marry a paladin of the Silver God and no one would know about it. Remus had been originally hired to be her bodyguard when she would make frequent trips outside of her home. She felt bad for him at times, as she enjoyed just poking at him to see his annoyed expression. 

It was confusing when it happened because she was certain that neither of them truly knew how they had fallen in love but it started when He showed up at her window one night. He called out for her and presented her with a bouquet of begonias. Despite his large stature, he was shaking in his armoured boots. 

They dated for some time. Mostly in secret. His position as a Captain for his order and the fact that she was looked upon as a decently high ranking figure for The Woman. It wasn’t good. 

She pressed her hands to her face and let out a small scream before pulling herself up to her feet. 

As she stepped out of the ritual room, she was met with Odd. The tiefling was grinning brightly at her as their tail swished like an excited cat. 

“Oh Cara dear, what were you exactly screaming about in there?” They asked with a tilted head. She gasped a bit and took a step back, pressing herself against the wall. “Nothing too bad Odd, just...ya know, communing and all.” She said as she hid the pink robes behind her back. 

Odd just stared at her with a curious expression before just stepping out of her way. “Well don’t let me stop you. Go go.” Odd shooed her away and she took the chance to make her way out of the temple. 

One quick change in an alley later, she was dressed in pink and red robes. The garden was just up ahead and she managed to slip past the guards without much question to it. She wandered her way through the tall hedges of flowers. As she trailed her fingers along the petal edges, she remembered when he finally asked her the big question. 

_ “Captain Harris, is it proper to be out this late?” She asked with a bemused grin on her face.  _

_ Remy was out of his armor for once and dressed in something that she recognized. It was an outfit that she designed for him. His long dark hair was tied back into a neat braid and he had even trimmed his beard for once.  _

_ “Lady Rose, I assure you the guards will not harass you if you don’t intend to go vandalize another building.” He stated as he sat down a small basket between them. In her previous acts of chaos, it had been Remy to find her with paint in hand. She simply just stuck out her tongue before laughing to herself.  _

_ “No no darling, I don’t intend to do anything like that tonight. Besides, I had to clear most of my schedule when you asked me to meet you here. Which strangely enough, why did you ask me here?” She asked as she picked out a small bowl of nuts.  _

_ She began to crack open the nut with her tooth as he just stared at her before offering up a nutcracker.  _

_ “Yes, well about that little dove, I had something to ask you..” She simply stared at him. Something was definitely up and despite her social skills, she couldn’t exactly pin point his intentions.  _

_ He took a knee in front of her, taking her hand in his.  _

_ “My little dove, I’ve loved you for years. Despite our rocky start...I can’t imagine my life without you..” He reached up and cupped her cheek. On almost instinct, she leaned into his warm and calloused touch.  _

_ “And I don’t want to live the rest of my life without you. So..” He pulled his hand away and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Remus displayed a simply golden band in front of her. Intermixed were their two holy symbols and a small stone embedded in the ring.  _

_ “Cara Rose, will you marry me and make me the happiest man out there?”  _

She twisted the band on her finger and the ring in her pocket made her even more worried. Soon, she found Remy and a cleric amongst a small throng of rose bushes. 

“Gods above, you look beautiful..” He said as he pulled her close. 

Their ceremony was quiet and personal, and to be completely honest, she didn’t remember much. What she remembered more vividly was the night they shared at a local inn. The early morning sun rose and he left her with just a kiss on the forehead. 

To the Man of Roses and for those who it mattered to, She was Lady Cara Willow Harris.


	28. Pumpkin

_ The Pumpkin Macaron, enriched with warm and sweet spices, is the perfect treat to warm your heart for the Thanksgiving season!  _

Aurilyn knew that something had changed. 

It had changed and she hadn’t known when it did. Six years was a long time and it had slowly grown from friendship to love. When she decided that she was in love with him, she figured that she had to hide it. There was no way that he felt the same for her. 

So she found other ways to express her affection. It came out in other ways. Small pastries, coffee, incense as well as plants. Each time that she gifted him with these small trinkets, he grinned as bright as the sun. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a sense of love. Then, Tarrik returned the favor to her. 

Her room was filled to the brim with his gifts. Small noise-makers, colorful plants, and the things that truly made her room feel like a home. Her scarf had even been a gift from him. It was the largest comfort item that she had. The scarf wrapped around her neck three times and it was roughly made, but it was made with love and care. It was the only thing that made her feel safe and loved. 

Then there were those things that weren’t materials but signs of affection. The things were he just wanted her to sit with him and lay with him. He often explained that he wanted the reassurance that he was still alive. His fingers curled up in her hair and she’d always melt in his touch. 

He’d sit with her when she had her panic attacks. Tarrik never really questioned the cause of them or the fact that she could shut down at certain triggers. 

One night, he asked her to stay in his room for the night because he needed the company. Tarrik kindly looked away when she got changed. Though, she couldn’t help but stare as he got undressed. She was only a person and an emotional young woman. Less emotional, more so horny. 

He was tall, toned, and handsome and she had to wipe away a bit of drool. 

That night, she curled up to him, and her felt..safe. It was the first time in a long time that she felt just safe and protected. 

Maybe it was true then. 

Though, they both seemed to realize it though when she pulled him into a kiss. His arms looped around her waist and he pulled her against his chest. It felt right and good and..

She was in love. 

That night, before she left, he took her to bed and she felt a bit awkward when he saw her fully nude. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman out there.

When she had left the city, all she ever thought of was him. She missed him every day. 

His smile, his laugh, just the presence of knowing that she had someone by her side. Her grandfather watched with amusement as he looked in on her thoughts. “You can ask him when you get back.” He told her, and she knew what she wanted.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Wedding planning was chaotic. Between bringing in her grandparents and the high elven traditions, and figuring out what was all gonna be included. 

The most important thing that she had to remember was the things Tarrik asked for. Apples, rosemary, mint as well as the dirt. Though her grandmother surprised her with a sweet gift. The hope chest filled with the needed things to be a bride. She found soft white lace and elven design. 

She was also able to spend time with Tarrik too. He was as stressed as her and they both found solace in the craziness. In the process of making the traditional gifts to her bridal guard and the croquembouche as well as helping Belz as best she could, she didn’t think too much about her own anxieties of the upcoming day. 

Tarrik would be there and She would be there and it’d be the most important thing. 

The night before the wedding, it was supposed to be a peaceful one. When she spotted guards outside of her door, she was extremely confused. Why was there a guard that was needed for her? They didn’t tell her much other than they were there for her protection. So she spent her time with those close to her. Belz, Menzobarra and Ardeth helped in making her feel at home. In this process, her hair was done up and her things were set out. 

In the process of her sleep, and a wonderful dream about ducks, she was suddenly awoken by a hand over her mouth. In the darkness of her room, she was met with the glowing eyes of her soon to be husband.

“Just be quiet okay?” He said and all she could do was nod at him. Tossed over his shoulder unceremoniously, she began to giggle loudly as he ran. There was no real explanation for what the hell was going on. 

With the explanation of tradition and the sheer wildness of it all, she fell asleep on his lap. The morning came and she was dressed in her finery. The last real tradition to go through was the bag. It made sense at least to her. For the creatures that could disguise themselves as another, it was a useful tactic to assure that he knew it was her. 

She couldn’t help her nerves from spiking as the moment grew ever closer. When his hands held hers, she smiled brightly as the bag was removed as she was met with the sight of Tarrik smiling at her. 

The ceremony was ever-present in her mind as she stood in the circle with him. It was almost a blur, the one thing that stood out to her was the ring exchange. Beautifully crafted rings that looked older than the two of them. Ke’sharra’s blessing washed over them and she felt like she could understand him even better. 

When the last part of the ceremony was called and it was simply supposed to be sealed with a kiss, she pulled him in. 

Belznef had planned a beautiful reception and her croquembouche was proudly set up for those who wanted to partake. The kiss over the cake and the different rituals, as well as dancing around with those who want to partake. She danced with many shadar-kai and elves who were dressed in bright colors and loud bells. 

As the day came to a soon enough close, she braced herself for the last two traditions of a wedding. Tossing of a garter and bouquet. 

Settling in her seat, she gave him the quiet warning of, “Don’t bite my thigh.” She said as she scooted up her skirt just a bit. His large form disappeared under her skirts. It took everything that she had to not close her thighs around his head as his teeth latched onto the small piece of fabric. 

He came out from her skirts to the cheers of everyone and her garter clutched between his teeth. At this point, there was no shame, but only giggles as she watched the cloth get flung into the crowd. Then she tossed her bouquet behind her with much more vigor. She almost thought that she may have flung the flowers into someone’s face before she realized that Ardeth caught them. 

They received the gifts and quickly disappeared in the cart she paid for to be there. When they found their way to their room, he scooped her up and off her feet to cross the threshold. 

Once they entered the room, the room was covered in colorful petals that were crushed underfoot. As they settled in for a moment, Aurilyn found that there were gifts left for them. Paints and clean brushes, as well as the sex potion laid on a rainbow scarf surrounded in bells. 

“Goddess above, thank you for all of this Belz.” She murmured before settling the things off the bed. 

He helped her out of her corset and they settled down on the bed. They took turns painting on the others' backs, and she smiled at her handiwork. Crows in flight for him and the setting sun for her. 

When they were washed clean and getting into their proper wedding night, they thoroughly enjoyed their new potions and their potency. Though she couldn’t walk properly in the morning, she curled up to his side and drifted back into sleep with a quiet murmur of, “Morning, Ms.Torgaddin.”

Being out of the catacombs was so odd. They were both used to being surrounded by spirits and the feeling of Ke’sharra around them. 

Here, it was just them. So with it just being them, they made it their home. Amongst the outer edges of Weldyn, they got a small cottage to themselves. The inside was decorated with the touch of a Shadar-Kai and it looked like a blind man’s crazy quilt. Aurilyn never cared much for how he wanted to decorate the interior, she only ever asked for plants. 

So he furiously got to work on creating planters for her. Hanging pots, colorful pots, and various other things. She cherished each gift greatly and their home flourished with fragrant and colorful plants.

Her favorite was a pale lavender plant that was her first-anniversary gift from him. 

Since Aurilyn had put away most of the gold that she earned from questing and they often earned from their positions, they never wanted for much. Their home reflected that fact. Rainbow fabrics strung across the ceiling overtop her plants. In their bedroom, their bed was covered in various pillows and blankets that brought Tarrik comfort. 

Though there was something strange and empty in their home. They had a small second room that was often used for an almost storage or crafting room. Woodworking or canning, as well as candles that Aurilyn gave to those in need or sell to those who are arrogant to her. 

After almost fifteen years of marriage, something felt like it was missing. Then Aurilyn really found out what was missing one morning as she was awoken by puking. Menzobarra and Ardeth took her to a midwife within the city and when the realization dawned on her really hard. She was going... to...

She kept it to the back of her mind as she returned home. Menzo and Ardeth helped it with things around the house and she knew that she had a bit of time before Tarrik would return home and it meant that she had time to plan things. 

To keep her hands busy, she laundered their clothes and tended to her plants. There was no doubt that it would have happened eventually. Given the fact that she wasn’t an adventurer as often and they kept to the home, they didn’t use protection as often. As she pinned up the damp clothes, her head was spinning as she was trying to figure out how to tell him. 

Menzo’s suggestion was just to tell him outright and Ardeth thought that it’d be cool to arrange flowers in a way to tell him. She sighed before eventually seeing her friends out of the house before her husband would get him. 

When he finally got back, she was busy with brewing tea. He greeted her with a kiss and she placed a cup down in front of him. “Here you go, I figured that you could use the treat.” She said with a bright grin. “Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He pinched her cheek lightly and she rolled her eyes. 

Aurilyn shooed her husband out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to get changed out of his armor. As he disappeared, she decided on how she was going to tell him. He returned and she handed over his cup as well as a pastry. While he was in the midst of almost demolishing a bear claw, she cleared her throat. 

“Tarrik?” 

His gaze shot up from his plate to her with an almost quizzical expression. “Wha?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and shook her head, before continuing. “I have something I need to tell you...I woke up sick this morning and well - “ Her face turned a bright shade of pink before he shifted himself and held her free hand tight. 

“It’ll be okay...you can tell me..” He assured softly, before wiping a crumb from his lower lip. Taking in a deep breath, Aurilyn continued and looked at him. Oh Dear Ke’Sharra, please let this go well. 

“Tarrik, there’s no real way around this so let me say this bluntly... I’m pregnant.” She said, trying not to let herself break down in an anxious mess. He began to sputter and choke on his bear claw. She made her way to his side, giving him a few good smacks on his back. “Try not to die, this would be the worst time for you to die.” He managed to get breathing again and his face flushed as he looked up at her. 

“You’re pregnant?” He asked softly and in that way that made her heart squeeze. All she could do was nod and he scooped her up in a hug. 

He was laughing and everything felt good and right. 

Once he placed her back on her feet and held her face, kissing her on the forehead. “Oh brilliant, I love you so much Aurilyn.” He said. 

With his hands drifting down and against her stomach, everything felt really whole. Tarrik was always gentle with her as she grew, though he never treated her as if she was glass. Eventually, after she had grown to a large size, it was time. 

It was early in the morning, and she woke up with a start. He went like a bat out of hell to get the midwife and she was just trying to keep it together while she was alone. 

The orcish midwife got there as fast as she could and then the hours of pain began. When it was noon, there were cries of a baby. Well...Two babies. They had twins. As they were handed over to her and her husband, she smiled brightly. With a small babe nuzzled against her chest and her husband cooing over the other, Everything was finally right. 


	29. Chocolate Pumpkin Cheesecake

_ Rich chocolate shell with creamy pumpkin cheesecake filling and an orange swizzle on top. _

Cara knew that she was a good woman. That’s at least something that she was assured of as she stepped inside of her home. 

Her parents were away and she could hear just a deafening silence. She placed her cloak and boots by the door before trotting her way back towards the bedrooms of the large home. With what happened during the day, she wanted to bathe and relax. 

So that is what she did. 

She ran the water and began to add in the various potions and things to make her bath smell sweet and relaxing all at the same time. Cara undressed, carefully placing her clothes into a nice and neat pile. Maybe it was just a little bit shitty of her to trick Edward and get the blades for the pirate captain but she was merely just an agent of chaos. 

Not an agent rather it was her inherent nature due to the gifts of The Woman. As she slipped into the war and sunk down to her nose, she could remember the story of how she ended up with her gifts of chaos. 

_ It was a joyous and lovely day when Eleanor and Virro Rose had been able to have an heir finally. So they invited friends from far and wide to join them in their excitement.  _

_ With so many people there, it was hard to really tell who was there as a friend and who maybe there as an enemy. Eleanor was happily cradling baby Cara close as many people milled about around them. Then, a purple cloaked older woman stepped forward.  _

_ “May I?” She asked, holding out her hands to the noble woman.  _

_ Eleanor happily passed over the small bundle. Soon enough, the woman had wandered off within the crowd of people. When they found her again, the old woman was sitting there with Cara in her lap.  _

_ “She’s quite the beautiful one.” The one woman seemingly croaked before pressing two fingers to her forehead. Her parents watched almost in horror as when the woman moved her hand, she had the symbol of The Woman on her forehead. It was only then when they realized who this old woman was and they took the child back in horror as they looked down at her.  _

_ As she grew up, she always searched for a way to make things more lively and interesting for her. She was able to start finding guidance when she stopped in front of the temple of The Woman and finally found a home for herself.  _

As she was older, she tried to temper her attitude with doing things better but she couldn’t help it. Her mother and father loved her greatly but she knew how people looked at her. To some, she wasn’t to be trusted because she was a chaos monger. 

She heard the heavy doors of her home open and a familiar voice rang out. 

“Cara?” 

It was Remy and he probably came to check in on her. As she was busy scrubbing her legs clean, the door swung open and her beloved stepped through the door. He was so handsome and she could  _ not  _ stand it at all. “Oh dearest, are you doing alright?” He asked as he set down at the edge of their tub. 

She looked away before reaching up and grabbing one of the small bottles at her side. “I’m fine.” She mumbled before dipping her head back into the warm water. Though, she couldn’t move much in the small tub. “Why don’t you let me help you with this?” He suggested before picking up a cup and began to run the water through her hair. 

Cara knew that he could be a powerful warrior but she also knew that he had a gentle touch that he used now. 

“You know that I adore you, right?” He said as he kissed her forehead. As she felt her eyes began to drift shut, he ran the water through her hair. “You know, you’re a wonderful woman.” He assured, kissing her forehead and rubbing conditioner into her hair as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. 

What did she do to deserve him? 

He helped to rinse out her hair and he picked her up out of the water. Despite her overwhelming emotions, she began to fall asleep in his arms. Before she fell asleep fully, he laid her in her bed and tucked her in tight so she’d have sweet dreams. 


	30. Champagne Celebration

_ A box made just for your special occasion, achievement, or milestone! Every celebration will be memorable with these gold sparkly Champagne Macarons filled with a champagne reduction infused buttercream. _

When the thought of a wedding came up, Guinevere had also thought that she’d marry some important noble and live the life that her mother had wanted for her. 

But, ya know, that wasn’t how life turned out for her. The bed shifted under her weight as she turned over with anxiety in her bones. Today was her special day and Enoch was probably off and up waiting for her. All their friends would be here for them and they could finally be happy for once.

A small ceremony where the town was brought together, that was except for Tyranny. He was a piss baby like normal. Messenger and Etain were settled into the cabin with her as her maids of honor. There were a few traditions that needed to be completed before the ceremony would commence. The trio had already braided up proper crowns for them all and maids dresses were already sewn up. Etain was the hardest as they had to somehow get the proper stitches on that one. 

Not feeling sleep come to her again, she sat up and began the process to clean herself. There was scrub that her father had gifted her that her own mother used when they got together. So in the early quiet of the morning, she scrubbed herself and she felt new and fresh. Gwen kept an eye towards the shadows and as extra protection, so he wouldn’t peek, she hung up small pieces of iron to ward him away for now. 

Of course, during the after-party, Messenger would come back and take down the iron. Settled on their big bed, she began to finish off the last stitch of her dress. Blue thread on white cotton. Once the sun rose there was a small shuffling and the soft muttering of the other two barely awake women. 

“Gwen..?” It was Messanger who had poked her head in and she was smiling. “I’m up...just finishing off the last bits..” She said, lifting up the mass of fabric. The tiefling gave a soft laugh before turning back towards the inner parts of the cabin. She stopped midstep and looked at her. “Are you ready for today, it’s...okay if you’re not..” Gwen took in a deep breath and shook her head. 

“No, I’m ready. I promise I’m ready, it’s just a lot-” She said before looking down at the dress in her lap. It was really a lot to take in for the fact that she was actually getting married to someone. There was just a lot to take in and she had only a few moments to herself.

Maybe she could still run away.

It would be a disservice to Enoch though. He gave a lot for her and she put herself on the line to keep him protected. She just needed a moment. 

“Don’t worry Messanger, I’ll be good. Just need a moment. You and Etain get ready, okay?” With that, the tiefling stepped out and joined the Nat’ri in getting ready. They’d have hidden weapons at the ready and they’d be prepared for anything. 

After finishing up the last stitch, she joined her maids in getting ready. The three women laughed and enjoyed themselves as the sun finally crested. Ravens and crows landed on the roof, heralding the arrival of her father. 

“Am I allowed to come in and see the bride?” He asked from the doorway. Guinevere scampered back to the bedroom and laughed when her father stepped in tilted his head at her closed door. “Gimmie a second dad..” After settling the dress out and grabbing her bouquet, she stepped out. 

Her appearance was met with happy gasps as she presented herself. “So...how do I look?” She asked, preening herself in front of him. Her father paused and took in the whole of her. Tears began to trickle down his face and he took in a deep breath. 

“You look just like your mother..” He said, before taking the crown he was offered. With a gentle touch, he rested the crown on her head. It almost felt as if her mother was there with her. He rested his forehead against hers and they shared a breath. Having her father here, it was a warm comfort. She felt as if she could do anything. 

“Ready?” He asked a small quiver to his voice. 

“I’m ready.” She assured, gathering up her things. Getting four people out of one small home, it was hectic. First, it was Messanger and her fleet-footed nature. Then it was Etain, who made sure that mud and gunk were cleared away. Finally, it was Guinevere and her father. He held her flowers and train as she walked down the steps and to the waiting carriage. It was nothing to the caliber of a noble, but it was comfortable enough to get her across the small town without getting muddy. 

Of course, most of the people were in the town hall. Maybe she had bullied Tyranny out of the building for the day, but it was still nice to know their friends were still going to be there. Including one of Enoch’s brothers. 

Once they reached the building, the two got out before her and headed it. A bard had kicked in with the proper music for the time and she could barely catch the glimpse of Flicker spreading flowers out before the two women who walked arm in arm with Enoch’s chosen men.

All of them looked beautiful. 

While Messanger and Etain wore softer blues and greens, the men wore dark green robes. Something she could assume which was Enoch’s choosing. 

Then it was her time. 

Stepping through the door, Everyone turned to look at her. Her new friends and families that she claimed as her own. The people who welcomed her with open arms. 

They all stood and smiled. Or at least smiled for some of them, she wasn’t too sure with Bagwa. 

She locked eyes with Enoch, and his breath seemed to have been taken from him for a moment. Admittedly so had hers. He was dressed in simply made robes and his hair was brushed and tamed in a way that still covered his eye. 

There had been a few rumors of him actually cleaning out his eye for this day, but she didn’t care much. 

Her father gave her away and Enoch took her hands in his. “You look beautiful.” He murmured to her and she beamed with pride as he kissed her hands. The ceremony was a whole blur in her mind since she was focused on this moment with him. She was allowed to be happy and there was nothing to stop this. 

Nothing at - 

“If there is anyone here that has any reason that these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..” 

Before the priest could continue, a man stepped in and he bore the colors of Arthur. “I object! On behalf of Lord Arthur Pendragon.” She recognized him as a knight and all she could do was sigh. 

“The rat king decides to send one of his little mice. “ Enoch’s hands grasped hers tight before Etain stepped up. She was grateful for the presence of her friend as all it took was a small hev-ho and a deep growl and the man was sent tumbling. The hulking form of Etain was settled by the door and she motioned for the priest to continue. 

Their hands were bound together and she promised her eternal love to him. When he promised it right back to her, there was no doubt in her mind that he meant to keep that promise. 

It took a bit of maneuvering for him to bend down meet her in a kiss. They laughed and shared in the joy of being now known as man and wife. Despite every hardship and every shitty thing they had to go through, they were now together. 

The town partied and Gwen was happy that nothing else decided to show up that night. By the time that the sun finally drifted down, the couple returned home and there was no sleep had that night. 


	31. Apple Shortcake

_ Encased in a cakey pastry crust are sugared and cinnamon-spiced apple slices, creating something like a pie-cake hybrid you won’t soon forget. _

Vivian sighed as she looked out over the town. It was strange to be somewhere so sweet and peaceful and she didn’t have to worry about things flying over heard of her. 

Anxiously, her hand drifted down to the slight bump under her shirt. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t feel strange about not being in the middle of a battlefield but she couldn’t give birth in the middle of the war. Redemption was busy with cooking inside and her stomach growled as she smelled the sweetness of whatever he was making. 

“Red?” She called out, leaning her head in the door. 

“Don’t you look quite adorable out there.” He said with a warm smile. As she looked at him covered in flour and spice dust, she was just some much in love with him. She rolled her eyes and pouted just a bit as she placed a hand on her stomach. “I’m hungry and is the shortcake almost done?” She asked as her stomach growled again. 

He made his way over and kissed the crest of her forehead, making sure to be gentle with her all the way. “Soon enough darling, gotta let it cool okay? I’m sure the little one can wait a few minutes longer.” He assured before he stepped back inside of their large home. It was quiet as she just tried to comfort the excitable babe within her. “It’s alright dear..I just want some food too. Don’t you worry at all, Daddy is gonna get you some food soon too.” 

She was soon greeted with a delightful apple shortcake from her husband. As she got through about three pieces of apple shortcake, the babe was a lot more calm now. 

Redemption took the plate from her and left her alone to her thoughts. What was she going to do soon enough when the baby was going to come? It was only a few days until her baby was supposed to be delivered. She’d be willing to die if it meant that she’d be able to start a family with the man that she loved. 

“Vivi?” Redemption’s voice called out softly. “Are you alright baby girl?” He asked, walking towards her. She sighed before scooting herself forward as she moved a pillow behind her back. 

“I’m fine!” 

She assured as she covered herself up with a thick quilt. It was something that she relished in when moving became too hard.

Her father, sister and other needed people arrived soon enough and She kept up hope with the delivery of her baby. Redemption held her left hand and Indra held her right hand as she pushed and pushed. Something in her began to slip and slip but she knew she had to survive. Vivian had to survive and push on. 

Though, she passed out after the effort it took to give birth. She managed to wake up to the sound of her father urging her to wake up. 

“C’mon Vivian, you’ve got a little one that needs you.” He said which made her open her eyes. She wasn’t able to sit up much so Redemption brought over the small bundle wrapped in pink. 

“A girl?” She asked softly. Her husband nodded and settled in next to her. The baby was asleep and happily snuggled into her father’s arms. She had skin like bronze and two little nub like horns as well a little tuft of pink hair. 

“What will her name be?” Her father asked as he was busy cleaning up his hands. There was a long pause as it hit her. Their baby was alive and could be named. She smiled to herself, reaching out and touching her warm cheek. 

“Keta. Her name will be Keta Phaedra Ann..” 


	32. Margarita

_Lime zest shells filled with a Margarita buttercream - and don't forget the sugar rim!_

Narcissa knew that this was going to turn out bad. 

When Olek had come to “tag along” to her outing, she knew that she this was going to turn out awful. He was quiet but he was tactless in certain things. Tact was needed in places where it could get you out of many stupid situations. 

So when the guards came over, it was his mouth that got them both in trouble. Clasped in irons, she almost got them out of it but somehow they pushed past her spell. So off to the local jail they were. Her wrist was clasped to his and his ankle was clasped to hers so it would be alot harder run away. They were tossed almost on their faces but they managed to catch themselves before knocking their teeth out completely. 

“So did you really have to do that?” She asked as she pushed herself up. 

“What? Call the guard a fucking dumb ass because he thought you were stealing?” He retorted, giving her a look. 

“Well, it /was/ what we were doing, but we were also..” There was a pause from her as they kicked their legs out from under them. “Redistributing the..profits.” She said, but it got rebuked by the scoff that came from him.

“No, that’s what /you/ were doing. I was standing by.” He told her as he attempted to bring his leg up. She forced his leg down and she gave him a heavy glare. “Listen, currently we’re cuffed together and linked up by the ankles, so you can’t do shit without me and I can’t do shit without you. So why don’t we play nice for a bit and let’s try to get out of this.” She snapped as she attempted to stand. 

Olek became slight dead weight as she attempted to stand up to get her bearings. When he seemed to realize that she would end up pulling him no matter what the fuck happened. 

So while he was stands there, trying only get some sleep and not deal with the bullshit that she brought with her. It seemed that more and more that Narcissa brought with her chaos of her own breed. So as he was almost asleep. He was awoken by the loud sound of metal breaking open violently. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

“What was what?” She asked as she pushed open the creaking door. 

“Did you seriously just break the lock on the door, that’s going to bring every guard in the place here.” He said as he gave her the most idignit stare possible.

“Are you /serious/ complaining about being free?”


	33. Morning Buns

_Meyer lemon. Packing just a hint of warm cardamom within its tight spiral, we like to finish off our Meyer Lemon Morning Buns with a bright Blueberry Sugar coating._

It was such a lovely and blustery autumn day and she was stuck inside.    
  
Her dad has requested that she stay inside as it seemed that a new group was out and about. Slient Rain was a group of elves and her father was worried that her and her brother would be targeted due to being half elves. So they were sequestered for the time being.    
  
As the noon bells tolled, she stood from her window. A little gang of asshat elves wouldn't stop her from having fun. Strapping on her leathers, as well as her sword and gold pouch. With her maids out of the room, she slipped out of her window and into the trees. She was used to this. Whenever she'd want to sneak out, she'd used the over grown tree that connected to her room.   
  
Kilyn nimbly made her way across the branches and hopped from tree to tree. As she had just landed into the heafty branches of a tree, she heard a bit of yelling and something pierce her shoulder. After strangling a yelp of pain, she saw that the thing was actually an arrow. The result of noticing the arrow was then in turn, falling about 30 some feet from the tree branch.   
  
She heard vaguely heard a man talking in elvish as she landed with a hard thud. It was then that she ended up blacking out.   
  
When she woke up next, she was in a bed. It was in a barracks. A dull throb went from her shoulder to her back. She pulled herself up and groaned. "Well are you feeling better?" A voice asked from the side of her. Rubbing the stars from her eyes, she took notice of an elf to the side.   
  
He was handsome in a weirdly clean cut way. He was dressed in a uniform of some sort of group. His hair was short and he was clean shaven. At his side was a quiver of arrows and on his other side was a few daggers. This elf sat down and reached over to her, gently touching her shoulder.    
  
"I'm.... I'm fine..," She said as she reached up and touched her shoulder. Her fingers brushed his and she pulled away from him. The man laughed, sitting down in a chair next to her. "Well, you took a hard fall there. Got a bit worried. The name's Romari, you are?"   
  
Romari....Romari..   
  
She tested the name in her mind before clearing her throat.   
  
"My name is Kilyn..Sorry- I was just sneaking out when I really shouldn't have." She said sheepishly before swinging her legs off the side of bed.    
  
When she tried to stand up, she stood for a two seconds before falling into him. With lightning like reflexes, he caught her and began laughing.    
  
"Woah there, you aren't gonna be well enough to walk for a bit." He said, guiding her to sit back down. She let out a small huff as he got her to settle back down in the bed. “You took a nasty fall. My captain told me to bring you in and make sure that you were...well ya know, gonna survive.”

She smiled a bit as he looked over at her. Kilyn noticed the soft look on his face as he was taking in her disposition. “Thanks -” She yawned and felt a soft hand on her sore shoulder.

“Why don't you lay down? You're gonna need it Kiki..” 

Kiki...she liked that name..Kiki.

As She laid back down, she felt him tuck her in with the thin blanket.


	34. Spiced Honey-Oat Pie

_ A gooey oat-packed filling is poured into an aromatic cinnamon piecrust and baked to golden perfection. A final swoop of Whiskey Whipped Cream brings on an extra touch of decadence. _

Mirabella sighed as she fumbled with the tinderbox in her pocket. The chill entered her system, though she staved off most of it with the thick cloth that she wore. 

“Alpharius be damned, I despise the cold.” She muttered as she dropped the tinderbox. As if in response to her comment, the wind picked up and she huffed. “Really?” She asked in the wind, squinting at the rain coming down outside. “My grove is supposed to be in eternal autumn. That was the deal made that I would be the warden of the coast and I could remain in autumn.” Furious, she got back to work on trying to light a fire. 

Her wards parted for a moment and she knew that a Hooper was soon to arrive. “Maybe one of them can light this infernal thing.” She said as she flopped down on the ground. One of the many captains that visited her insisted that she at least have some sort of sturdy hut of her own to protect her from Martia’s servants. 

She attempted to use her druidic magics to warm her hands and feet but it did nothing to keep her from shivering. 

Heavy footsteps echoed and she perked up at the potential help. When the door swung open, a familiar head poked inside. “Mira?” It was Ronan. He stepped inside and it seemed that his eyes were getting used to the darkness inside of her home. “Oh Mira..” He said as he spotted her. She stuck her tongue out and coughed in the midst of her pouting. 

He sat down next to her and brought her into his arms. Ronan was bigger than her, but then again, most things were bigger than her. He stroked her damp hair before kissing the crown of her head. “We need to get you a better way of keeping you warm.” He said as he stroked her head. It took a few moments, but she was helped out of her damp clothes and they were placed on a wire that ran across the ceiling. 

Ronan got to work on lighting a fire as she managed to rummage through his pack and pull out one of his spare shirts. It looked like a dress on her but she didn’t mind it at all. 

He was busy with a pot over the newly made fire and he was cutting up some strange fruit. “Want some?” He asked as he offered up a chunk to her. She took it and it was a tart but sweet fruit. “What’s that?” She questioned, sitting down next to him. 

“Pineapple. Picked it up on our last trip and I thought that you would enjoy it.” He responded as he got back to work. It would be awhile before whatever he was making would be ready, so she just laid her head down on his lap. 

Ronan made her feel safe and loved. She drifted off to sleep as he got to work. 

Finally, she was woken up to a bowl being shoved into her face. “C’mon and eat..” He said as he placed the bowl down in front of her. As she sat up and gathered up her bowl into her lap. Warmed pineapple and sticky chicken on top of rice. “Ronan..Oh this smells so good..” She mumbled as she dug in. 

He nodded and settled in beside her. When she filled her stomach full of food, everything was a lot warmer. “Thank you so much.” She said, finishing off her whole bowl. As she cleaned up around them, she noticed that he was staring at her for a long time. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, hands on her hips. 

Ronan laughed and shook his head before getting up and joining her with the cleaning up. “It’s nothing crowling, how about you let me do this and you go settle in to get some sleep okay?” He suggested as he went to take the bowl from her. Mirabella wanted to fight and tell him that she would be able to do it herself. She allowed him to take her bowl with a smile, “Fine, make sure that you come to sleep soon..” 

She turned and made her way into their small home. Rather, it was her home and she was allowing him to stay with her when he stayed with her. 

She climbed under her many blankets and with a full stomach, she began to drift off fast. When she was at the edge of her dreams and memories, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her head. 

“I love you Mirabella..” 

“I love you too Ronan.” 

Bell would hold onto those kinds of memories for ages. It was something that she had learned from her mother that it was a way to comfort herself. Slowly, she made her way through out the crowded paths of Blackwater Port and she caught the familiar smell of sticky chicken and cooked pineapple. 

She meandered her way over to a pair of young drow women tending to a large pot. “Would you like some?” The taller one asked with a bright smile. 

There was a momentary pause before she nodded and fished out a few coins. “Yes, thank you..” She said as she passed over the money. When she got the bowl of warm food, she felt comforted by the many memories that came back to her. 

And for the first time in a long time, it felt like Ronan was here with her. 


	35. Pineapple and Mango Pie

_ Smoky mango and bright pineapple unite in this tangy custard pie. _

What was he going to do? 

_ What was he going to do?  _

He knew that his sister was dead and he had his niece now. She was sweet and smart and it was just hard to see her. Rowland was busy sitting with her between his knees, tending to her tangled curls. 

Titus pulled himself together before going to settle with Rowland on the couch. Despite the stress that he was under, he just stared at the quiet moment between the two of them. Though he never expected to be a father figure, here he was!

He just stared with slight wonder as Rowland cared for the upset small one. Vivian was light weight when he picked her up and carried her upstairs to tuck her in. When he looked at the small girl in front of him, he saw his sisters and his mother who had passed long before him. For a moment, he stared at her arm and neck to try to spot the glowing blue veins that showed off that she’d unfortunately die before thirty.

His fingers just idly run through the tufts of brunette hair that stuck out from her ponytail. “I’ll make sure that I’ll keep you safe Vivi..” 

When she was going to set off for her clerical duties, he stood with Rowland as they watched her walk off. 

“What am I gonna do?” He asked his husband softly. “She’s only so young and I don’t know what I’m gonna do when the time comes..” Titus admitted before turning to look at him. His husband was smiling at him and shaking his head at him. “ Honey, Titus, she’s gonna be fine. She doesn’t have the blue veins and she’s such a smart young girl.. She’ll be fine.” He assured, rubbing his arm in comfort. 

“Are you gonna stay up all night to see her come back?” Titus asked indignantly as they headed inside into their bakery. 

“No darling, we’re gonna wait for her to come back to us and we’re gonna celebrate the return of our darling niece.” He said sternly before he went back to whatever project he had been working on when Vivian set off on her journey. 

Of course he worried as that was his darling girl. She was practically his daughter at this point and he wouldn’t consider her to be any less. He kept her childhood teddy bear close until one early morning when the horns went up within the town. Someone had returned and someone had returned triumphant. 

He ran out to see Vivian limping her way back into the town. She carried a staff and around her neck was a heart shaped ruby that looked like it was shining new. Titus knew that he couldn’t bum rush her as she needed to go to the elders first. 

When the announcement came that a new cleric joined their ranks, both him and Rowland were overjoyed. Admittedly, he did not go to see her at first as he took Rowland to bed. He was handsome and he was just wholly his tonight and every night. 

“I love you..” He whispered in the dark of night. 

It was ingrained in him with a response; “I love you too.” 

Both of them were delighted to see her returned to them now as a young woman and a cleric of their faith. Something about her was different though. Around their dinner table, she cleared her throat and spoke up. 

“Uncles...I..met someone on my trip.” She started as she sat her cutlery down. Rowland reached over and touched her hand. “Is something wrong darling?” He asked softly. 

Titus knew that look on her face. It was like she was trying to hide something from them both and she couldn’t figure out a way to tell them. “You know..you can tell us Vivian.” He assured, moving his seat in closer to her. 

She cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter. “Well..I believe I met a celestial of the Sunmother. He also speaks to me often..” She said as she fiddled with the edge of her napkin. A celestial? Could the elusive partner of his baby sister be...a celestial? As he was lost in this thoughts, Rowland tended to Vivian and her worries. 

That night, he just looked at his husband with wide eyes. “Ivaza’s partner...Ro..” He paused as he just stared at his hands. “I think that he was a celestial.” He said, looking at his husband with wide eyes. 

Rowland shared a similar look with him. “I think so too.” He mumbled before settling down with him. Finally, the change with her was fully complete when the attack was done. Of course the undead swarm was overwhelming but he knew that he’d be kept safe with his husband by his side. Then the sending came. 

“Uncle..are you still with us, I’m okay!” Vivian’s voice was soft and unsteady, but she was still talking. 

“I’m alive, a little bruised but we’re ok.” He said as he held his tired husband’s hand. 

It was but a day later that the door busted open and a figure filled the doorway. Large brilliant wings, shining armor and a gleaming sword. The figure made it’s way over to them and Vivian’s distressed face came into view but it relaxed right away. 

“Uncle! You’re alright!” She cried out as she wrapped her arms around him and then Rowland. She was warm like the sun and smelled like old books. 

Her changes were good and he loved her changes no matter as she was his niece always. 


	36. Churro

_Cinnamon sugar-coated shell stuffed with a rich Churro filling and Dulce de Leche center._

Freedom was a strange feeling as she sat within the dim halls they were brought into. Out of the Phoenix Kingdom, she was just trying to get used to the thought that she would no longer be under the thumb of her former masters. It was a thought that truly terrified her to her core. 

Her brother sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. 

“What are we gonna do?” She asked as she flicked her tail. For most of their lives, the twins hadn’t been treated even as just people. Her rescuers were busy tending to some of the more injured members of their party. He paused when he looked at her, before looking out to just the free space around them. “Well, we’re gonna find a way to be free...We’re always gonna be free and they can’t take that from us again.” 

She tossed away her broom and her brother dropped the House Pen marked shield. They were gonna be free. 

As they got to settling in at the compound, she noticed that there were so many nice people here. Her newest best friend was another tiefling named Arilla, and she settled in beside her as she was brushing through her hair. “So..did you pick a name yet?” She asked softly with a smile. The thought of picking a name was daunting and scary. 

She knew that her brother had picked the name, Solas Valor. “Well, I had thought of picking the name. Selene. Selene Valor sounds nice.” She said as she looked at the purple woman. Ariella nodded before reaching out and tucking a pale strand of hair out of her face. She had never really be touched so gently before...

“I think it’ll be nice. Get some sleep Selene, you’ll need it because we do have a new friend coming in tomorrow that you might be interested in.” Selene smiled as she nodded, before settling into the thin cot to try to get some sleep. 

In the morning, she had her fill with porridge and black bread which was definitely better than how she ate back in the Phoenix Kingdom. 

Ariella made sure that she looked presentable for the day with the hair covering her broken horns. “You’ll like him..” She said softly as she finished up her braids. “Jack is a nice guy and I think you’ll take to him right away.” With the help of Arilla, Selene felt a bit better about her changed appearance. 

She was led out into the small foyer where an older looking human stood there. He wore loose-fitting clothes that were a shocking cobalt blue. This man had curly red hair and a thick beard of the same color. “Arilla! It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He said with a bright smile. Arilla stepped forward and hugged him tightly. They seemed all too familiar with each other. 

“Jack, here’s your newest student. Her name is Selene Valor.” She said, motioning to her with a grand smile. 

He stepped forward and inspected her, nodding at Arilla. “She’ll do good.” 

Her training was long and stressful, but it was nice to be able to be free. Jack taught her to defend herself and to draw the truth out from people. The biggest change was the fact that she got a whole new outfit to wear. 

She got to wear the same soft cobalt blue robes as her teacher and she even got a new coat from him. “You deserve good things, Selene..” He said as he buttoned up the cloth jacket under her chin. It was cold and it was something that she wasn’t used to. “I want you to know that you deserve good things.” He assured, kissing her forehead. 

Selene couldn’t help it. She was in love with him and she didn’t know what to do with herself. There were so many soft touches between the two of them, so many whispered words, and the pining between the two of them. 

Snow and the winter season wasn’t something that she ever witnessed in the Phoenix Kingdom, but seeing the dancing and twirling flakes was a delight. He held her hand tight in his and she just looked over at him. “It’s so pretty..I really like it. I mean, besides the cold that comes with it..” She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

They were protected by the roof of the temple and she stretched out her fingers just to catch a flake on her finger. She jumped a bit at the sudden cold but she smiled nonetheless. It was something so freeing to just not worry about something breathing down her back. 

“Selene..?” Jack’s voice was soft but it still caught her attention. 

She shifted and he was staring at her intently, his knuckles brushing her hand. “Is something wrong?” She asked with an arch of her eyebrow. 

He reached out and cupped her cheek. “You know, I really care about you..” He started before pulling her in close. “And I want you to know that I love you so much and I don’t want you to get hurt..do you understand?” 

It took her a moment to process it all but she smiled before leaning it. “I love you too..” She started before just kissing his cheek first. “You know, I’m not that stupid but I care about you and I’d want to be with you.” She assured as she leaned in and kissed him. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, his fingers curling around her waist. Naturally, her fingers relaxed against the curve of his head and she pulled him into a deeper kiss. Jack pulled her into his lap and she could feel stiffness in his pants but finally, she pulled away. Selene rested her forehead on his and smiled sweetly at him. 

“I love you Selene..” 

“I love you too Jack..”

And they got up together, leaving the swirling snow behind and heading into the warmth of the temple.


	37. Waffle Cone Sundae

_ The ultimate summer Macaron! Pink and white shells, hand dipped in chocolate covered in waffle cone pieces and sprinkles! Save room for the waffle cone "ice cream" filling! _

Keta was a brilliant girl. Most people didn’t see that though, what they saw was a young girl who didn’t know too much about anything. 

She just stared at her guitar for a moment before shaking her head. Something in her didn’t want her to play today, so she wandered downstairs to maybe find some food to bring back her creative spirit. When she was little, she found comfort in the various different foods that her father and uncle gave her. 

_ Even though she was a wimp with spices.  _

She made her way downstairs and found that there weren't many people up at this hour. Keta liked the quiet. Anyone who knew her would find that hard to believe but she did like the quiet. Her mind was so busy most of the time that the quiet was nice. It allowed her to think and properly process things without her getting overwhelmed. 

Quietly, she got to work on making herself some tea before she heard the door creak open. Lee was walking in with a small basket and he seemed surprised that Keta was up and awake. “Keta, are you okay?” He asked as he placed his basket down on the counter. Lee knew her better than anyone else. 

Well not  _ anyone _ else but Brimstone didn’t count much in that. He raised her. 

“I’m just...I feel a little blagh.” She said as she busied herself with putting honey and milk into her tea. 

“Blagh?” 

She laughed for a moment before taking a sip. “Lee, I’m just not feeling creative today. I’ve been trying to write music and it’s hard to do today..” She said as she sat down her mug beside her.

He made his way over to her and touched her forehead. “I’m not sick.” She said softly before trying to swat his hand away from her. “Are you sure because when you’re not feeling well, it means that something bad is gonna happen.” He responded before making his way over to his basket. 

She watched as he began to unpack his haul from going out that morning. Keta liked to watch him when he worked because it was so entrancing. He had thick muscles that shifted when he moved about. Her thoughts began to drift back into memories of their nights shared together. Lee was soft with her and he was always willing to learn to please her and himself. 

An idle hand rubbed at the sore mark on her shoulder. Her mind was trying to process what Lee really was and what he looked like with how he also could only leave such light marks. She was lost in her thoughts before she felt herself picked up and moved. 

“Lee!” She shrieked as she got scooped up. 

“Calm down Keta, it’s fine.” He said as he set her down in the living room. Quickly to follow was him with her tea mug. “Besides, you need to rest. Your dad said so and I don’t feel like making your dad upset.” He was right and she knew that he was right but it didn’t stop her from pouting as she settled down in her chair. 

Though as she was settled with the possible thought of breakfast coming, some song began to come to her. 

The creative process was long and often difficult for her, proven by the many wrecked notebooks that she had scattered about her room. She scribbled down her notes and so many different tones as well as lyrics. Her mind couldn’t make much sense of all the music that was going through her mind. 

Finally, she made sense of the notes and music. It was a beautiful song that reminded her of her time in Himself’s grove. The melody moved her to tears as she scrambled upstairs and began to play it on her violin. 

As she finished up the tune, she noticed that Lee was standing in front of her with a plate of waffles and some strawberries. 

“That was really pretty...Keta..” He said, setting the plate down on the nearby table. 

“Thank you Lee..it was thanks to you that I was able to write it.” She told him quietly, before reaching overing and casing her violin. He smiled at that and settled in with her. Their morning was quiet together as she feasted on her waffles and strawberries. Her eyes drifted shut slightly before the plate was taken from her hands. 

“Upstairs with you now. Go to bed.” He said quietly, and she got up to wander up the steps to pass out in her bed. After stumbling up her little steps, she passed out in the warm cradle of her bed with the comforting smell of her boyfriend lingering on the sheets. 


	38. Rocky Road Macaroon

_ Chocolate with swirls of fudge, filled with mini marshmallows and toasted nutty chocolate goodness. _

Narcissa was fully well aware that the world at large was in shambles. Her friends and family were getting attacked daily and what was she able to do?  Well what she was gonna do was...what she was doing now. 

She sharpened her dagger against the whetstone gifted to her by Dermot. If she was gonna be a good assassin for her kingdom, she needed to be prepared. Newly dangling from her hip was a gift from Dermot for her upcoming infiltration mission. The magical key would be her ticket to freedom after she snatched the Lich’s plans. They would send in others but none were as good as her. 

“Everline..” She sighed. There were only two men who knew that name. It’d be either her boss or Torgorm. When she looked up, she found that it was Dermot who stood at the tent flap. 

“Are you ready for this mission?” He asked as he stepped forward. He had a grim look on his face when he stepped up beside her. For once, he didn’t look too drunk. “I...I mean, I do have to be right?” She suggested when she looked up at him. 

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll make sure that you get back and when you get back with the plans, you’ll be good.” He assured her but it didn’t feel too assuring when she heard it

She tied back her hair and gathered up her armor and other things as she just tried to prepare herself for the soon to be future. Before she left, she scribbled out a note to her boyfriend. 

“Torgorm..

I’ve got a mission and I’ll try to be back soon enough.” 

Her handwriting was scribbled and nervous. Given the death mission she was going on, Dermot was at least thankfully willing to deliver her note. Then she was off to do what she did best. 

What she did wasn’t heroic. No one would ever know of it, but there would be those who would. 

That’s how she got here. The hood was pulled up over her head all the way and she looked just like another face in the crowd. It was her speciality. Just to blend into the crowd and it was curious how Olek had even found her, but that was nothing to her now. Watching as other worshippers and creatures passed her, she needed to get in and out. 

Her path was laid out in her mind as she clutched at her thieves key. She found her way into the private rooms of the lich king, and it was so close to her. 

Pressing the key into the lock, she opened the door with a quiet pop. Narcissa still had the skills of a master thief and she left no tracks behind as she began to sort through the papers. She gathered up maps and plans, placing it in her disappearing case. As she replaced the papers, she heard footsteps coming towards the room. 

Not wanting to risk the chance of getting caught and the idea of being turned into an undead was nasty enough. She placed her hand on the wall. With her small chanting, she opened up a portal and stepped through, leaving no trace behind her. 

As soon as she was cleared of the undead and demon worshippers, she stumbled into the war camp. Nercosis crept over her hand and she made her way to the main tent. 

By the time that she had burst into the war room, the death had crept up her face and she threw the scroll cases on top of the table. At that point Narcissa fell over into the hard ground. In her dreams, she heard muffled yelling and panicked rushing. Things began to mesh together to the point that she knew that she was laying in a bed. 

All around her was familiar things that made her think of home. Her home with her dad and then her home with Torgorm and his family. In a dim line of sight, she saw pictures of her and Torgorm on the walls. 

Muffled, she heard besides her. “Dermot..is she gonna make it through?” It was Torgorm’s voice. She wanted to reach out and touch him. He just sounded so worried when he talked about her. 

“Aye, she’ll make it through Torgorm. Just got to give her time to heal alive. Probably best to put that eye in before she wakes up..” 

Eye?

What happened to her eye?

A few days seemed to pass when she felt a pinch around her left side of the face. After the dull pain went away, something felt a hell of a lot more comfortable when she was laying there. When her daze of pain washed away and the healing magic bolstered her enough to sit up, she touched at her face. 

Something metal was on her face. 

“Huh?” The sound was soft and unsteady as she began to touch around her face. A metal apparatus was attached to her face by some leather straps as well as it seemed to be magical as well. 

“Well good morning blue bird. Didn’t think you’d be up so soon.” She looked around to find the source of the voice. In her slowly clearing vision, she saw Dermot standing there with what looked to be Torgorm there by his side. 

“What happened to me?” She asked as she felt panic rise in her chest. They sat down with her and began to explain to her what happened to her.

After her acquisition of the plans that they needed. She had been hit with the curse placed on the map's cases. The necrotic magic had crept up the side of her and ended up poisoning her eye. Combined with Medics quickly attending to her and Torgorm making her new prosthetic for her face. Their commander left them alone and she just stared at herself in the mirror. 

“Torgorm...am I still pretty?” She asked as she poked at the sore flesh around the metal piece that was fitted around her eye. 

He didn’t answer at first. 

He reached over and held her hands within his. “Everline Ravarra. You are one of the most beautiful women that I know. You are still one of the most beautiful women that I know. Okay?” He said as he squeezed her hands tightly. 

“Okay...Thank you Torgorm..” 


	39. Rasberry Jam

_ With its delicious raspberry center and powdered sugar shell you won't be able to resist what is possibly our new favorite flavor... Raspberry "Jam"! _

Ivaza smiled as she got up to the squealing of her one year old daughter. She was standing up in her crib and smiling at her. Tossing off her blankets, she climbed out of the bed and scooped her up. Vivian smooshed her face against her shoulder and giggled as her mother placed her down on the bed. There was just something about her that lit up Ivaza’s life. She undressed her and got her changed for the day. 

Today was a special day. It was little Vivian’s first birthday. While her mother worked in the kitchen and worked on her things to sell for coin, the baby was sitting in the living room and playing with her blocks. 

It was just after nap time that two people arrived. Her uncles. There was the tall one who looked like Ivaza. Then there was the shorter one. She delighted in the attention given to her by her family. There were kisses and snuggles all around for her. Finally, she got herself the best thing. The colorful treat that Mama had been working on. It smelled of vanilla and fruit, and there were heavy glops of colorful stuff. 

She got laughs out of them when she shoveled little fistfuls of cake into her mouth. Soon enough, she was given her gifts. She didn’t care much for them as she was getting tired. Her mother brought her upstairs and laid her down in the crib again. Ivaza kissed her head softly and tucked her in with the soft canary yellow blanket. 

“I love you my dearest, sleep well.” She said before leaving her to head off to sleep. 

Though, it wasn’t quite time for her to sleep yet. Laying there, mumbling and giggling to herself. In a flash of light and with the smell of sulfur and leather on the air. It was a tall man who stood by her crib. He wore robes of gold and silver with two books at his side. A crown of poppies line his brow as he leans over and caresses her cheek. 

“My darling girl. You’ve grown so much. Look at you.” Vivian giggles as she reaches for her father’s hand. “Such a strong grip. My word. You little warrior.” The Solar seemed to be overly delighted at the sight of her. He leaned over and scooped her up. “My little Vivian. Happy Birthday. It is the first of many. I’ve brought you a gift.” He lifted up his hand and from his hand light began to form. From the light came a wooden rattle, and he placed it in her hands.

Vivian began to gnaw happily on the rattle with a smile. “ ah, there we are. It should solve your teething problem that your mother has been going on about.” He grinned and laid her back down in her crib.

“Good night, My love. Rest well little angel.” He said softly before disappearing in another flash of light.


	40. Angel Biscuits

_ A cross between a buttermilk biscuit and a Parker House roll, these Angel Biscuits will impress any and all at the dinner table. With its pillowy softness and golden buttery top, take one bite and you’ll never question its name again. _

  
  
  


Guinevere sighed as she gathered up her skirts and made her way from her bedroom. It had been a bit since she had moved in the keep, getting ready for her new life as a member of the upper crust. Of course, it felt a bit weird to now be considered important in the line of command.

Morgana could be cruel at times, but Gwen was smart and kept her calm. She had been requested early this morning and she had arranged for the servants to bring Morgana’s favorite breakfast as appeasement. Winding her way through the halls, she found Morgana’s office and the servant with the covered platter. There was quiet muttering between the two of them before she took the platter and stepped in. 

As normal, Morgana was hunched over her desk and busy in her work. She sat down the platter and bowed. “Good Morning. M’Lady.” There was nothing said until Morgana shoved an envelope into her hands. “Take this to my brother post haste.” Of course, assisting in being an envoy and ambassador, and yet she was still just a messenger girl. Affixing her bandanna, she turned and headed out of the door. 

She wove her ways throughout the halls and up to his office. “Lord Arthur..” She said from the doorway. He was hunched over his desk and furiously scribbling away in a journal. When he looked up at her, there was something strange there. It wasn’t the look of a lord to a servant. It made her cheeks turn a bright red. 

“Guenivere, you’re looking rather nice today..” He said, setting his quill off to the side. She quickly stepped into the room and sat the envelope on his desk. His fingers brushed against hers and she wanted to step out of there so bad. He pulled her in and brought her into his lap. “Stay, if my sister has a need for you, she will find you.” He said, and her face flushed warmly. There had been talk of a rumored affection for her but it was hard to believe Lancelot’s teasing. 

He placed a cup into her hands and smiled. “Drink Little Crow. It is a fine selection from South Fevarrik.” Her fingers clutched at the silver cup and she awkwardly sipped at it. She didn’t want to put herself at risk, so she didn’t drink deep. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and he leaned in with his forehead resting in the crook of her neck. “Lord Arth-” She was cut off as he lifted up her face and tilted her chin down. 

“Quite the beautiful specimen, My sister is a lucky woman to have you in her service.” He sat up and tilted the cup back for her. She sipped more and found that she was at least getting comfortable under his stare. “ Falvont?” She asked, setting the cup down on his desk. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Smart as you are beautiful.” Pink tinted her cheeks as she pulled herself up. His fingers interlaced with hers, and her heart raced. Why did he make her feel like this? 

“Lord Arthur, I must return to Lady Morgana.” She affirmed before pulling her hand away from him. As she turned away and stepped out, she noticed the crestfallen look on his face. Morgana only chewed her out slightly due to her late timing, but other than that, she was left to her normal duties.

When she returned to her room after an unfortunate accident with a rogue chocolate cake, she found there was a parcel on her bed. Cautiously, she used her foot to push it off and it didn’t explode. It only landed with a small dull thud. After she was assured that it was safe, she tore into it without abandon. It was a beautiful dress in the colors of the keep. On top of the dress, there was a note in Arthur’s familiar handwriting. 

“We’re leaving this afternoon to the Ironiun Citadel, I would like for you to wear this..” Her face turned a soft shade of pink before she furiously began to change into the new gown. It was simple in design but it hugged each one of her curves. 

Was this how Arthur thought of her? 

She decided to don her favorite pair of earrings and she made her way out of the front of the keep. The traveling carriages were set up and she saw that Merlin had taken up one of the carriages. The only other one was Arthur’s carriage. She had gleamed and polished it many times before. 

“Lady Guinevere, I’m delighted that you’ve decided to join me.” A voice said from behind her. Arthur rounded the corner and clasped her shoulder. “I knew you would look beautiful.” The way he tilted her head up to look at him made her feel insignificant. She knew that going to Ironiun Citadel was going to put them far out from society and it’d just be her and him.

As well as Merlin but that was a side thought. 

She smiled and touched his hand, moving it away with a practice grace learned from her mom. “Arthur, you shouldn’t touch me like that. It’s not proper.” She chided before she stepped off and allowed for him to step in first. He climbed in and she couldn’t help but stare at his toned form. Many noble women chased after his attention and it was hilarious to see them trot about like show ponies. 

He pulled her up and into the cart and she settled in for the long ride. Their first day was bumpy and she curled up against the cart door to sleep. The next day was a bit strange for the fact that she was back in her normal working dress and curled up against his side for his request. They were reading from an elven storybook. His fingers idly curled through her hair as she read on. 

Unlike being around him in the keep, this felt a lot more personal and comfortable. When they went to sleep, he wrapped her up in his cloak to keep warm. 

It was still early into the wee hours of the morning when Gwen woke up again. Still wrapped warmly in his cloak, she had been laid against the door and it was now swinging open to reveal the armored form of Drogo shoving a battered looking Arthur into the cart. She sat up and began to fuss over him as the carts kicked up. 

He explained that a few extra ballsy thieves had tried to take the cart and Drogo by surprise. The black knight had fended off a good portion of the attackers but him and Merlin stepped in for captains. She tended to his injuries with a tender hand. He chided her for dirtying her apron but he seemed grateful for her help. His only request was that she stay with him like they did the night before. 

She was delighted for how close he wanted her to him. He didn’t push himself on her. She was just so tenderly in love with this man. With him being so tender and soft with her, she could have never pictured what he’d do to her. 

Guinevere would be sitting quietly with Lancelot outside of the keep. “So...what are you gonna do about what we’ve talked about?” He questioned as she picked at the edge of her dress. 

She tried to think of everything but she was lost in her mind. “Lance..I don’t know - Arthur just scares me - “ 

The next bit had been so much of a blur but she knew that Lancelot had shoved her out of the way. When she was brought up into her room...well now prison, she just sat in shock on the large bed. It was comfortable but she couldn’t take in the comfort the bed provided as she touched at her face. 

As her finger traced along the fresh scar across her face, she realized that Arthur never loved her. He would never love her. He willingly called her a whore with no second thought. 

That was when she decided that she was going to take out all of her building rage on him one day.


	41. Cherry Cola

_ Sweet cherry macaron shells filled with your favorite bubbly cola. _

  
  


Bell was quiet as she packed up her items and checked over her plants one last time. The war was over and she could finally return home. As she ran her thumb over the leaf of a tomato plant, she thought of the fact that she didn’t want to leave them here. Shifting in her armor, she just felt that she didn’t want to leave her friends and everyone here but here wasn’t her home. 

“Bell?” She perked up and saw the mage, Dermot, lingering at the entrance to the tent. He looked a bit more beat up than normal, but he still was at least looking okay. “You leaving already?” He asked, making his way over to her. He made her feel so small and with..what they’ve between them still made her face flush. 

” I have to go..this place isn’t my home Dermot..” She said, gathering up her bag and tossing on her side. He had a little conflict that flashed across his face before he nodded. “I understand..were you going to saying goodbye at least?” He asked, with a tilt of the head. 

Was she going to say goodbye? She couldn’t think of saying goodbye to them..it’d hurt too much. 

He seemed to get the pain that flashed that across and he laughed. “You weren’t even going to say going goodbye? I’m hurt..” He said, pressing his hand to his chest in mock hurt. She stepped forward and looked up at him, sighing. 

“Dragon, my dearest friend, sometimes the goodbye hurts. I...thought to save myself from the pain, i couldn’t say goodbye..but Druss knows where to find me if you miss me that much.” Bell managed to say through a soft laugh. She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Stay safe though, I don’t want mother to tell me that you’ve joined her anytime soon.” 

He nodded and leaned down, scooping her up into a hug. She was just barely lifted off her feet and she felt the brushing of his scruff against her neck. They lingered for a moment, and she finally pulled away. 

Softly, she cupped his cheek and said softly only for them to hear. 

“Don’t forget, you’re still a good man..I feel it in you. Please, Don’t forget that..” Almost sadly, he shook his head and moved her hand from his face. 

“I know what I am, trust me...I think your transport is here....” He said, and she gave a quick nod, disappearing beyond the tent and into the mists that surrounded them. 


	42. Cookie Dough Macaron

_ The Cookie Dough Macaron has all the buttery goodness of your favorite cookie with mini chocolate chips. _

  
  


Once her twentieth birthday hit, she knew that these offers would come in. Offers of marriage and other things. 

Kilyn never wanted to be married. The idea of being married and being tied down sucked. So there were offers from the various men in the city that her family knew. Then there was one that stuck out. 

Malarth Kaithon. 

A mage and among other things. She didn’t know what set her off about him, but something was weird here. He was persistent enough to come around and talk with her parents about arrangements. Though she was lucky enough that her father was insistent that she would be the one to accept the offer. That meant whatever efforts he had put into charming her parents, she now got full force. 

First, it was the books that she had been searching for. Rare copies of things that she had except with a smile. 

The simple things that grew out of hand. Flowers picked at the edge of the woods that went a special sapling that would be planted when they got married. Her favorite candies from a local little shop run by an elderly gnomish couple that went to a small box of strange candies from the wood elves. 

“Mama, I just….I just don’t like him, but if I turn him down after all he’s done to charm me. Well- People are gonna talk!” Kilyn pleaded from her vanity seat as she brushed out her hair. 

“Kilyn, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s a very handsome, kind man who wants despite what everyone else thinks. Besides, he’s a mage whose getting close to the Lord and Lady, think of what that can do for you Kiki.” Her mother insisted as she walked up behind her and began to braid strands of hair back. 

The young woman scoffed a bit as she looked in the mirror. She tried to picture herself sitting like her parents’ portrait in the foyer. It was her favorite painting of them that had been ever made, and it was before their own wedding. 

She tried to picture Malarth standing behind her, poised perfect, and the picture of the strength of her family. She would be sitting in front of him, put together and the epitome of feminine beauty and family strength. When she tried to picture it, it never came through fully. The picture was never complete. 

Always faded and grim at the edges, it could never be a thing. With a bit of an unsteady hand, she touched the symbol of Elegua around her neck and sighed. The goddess of battle granted her a steady resolve as she shook her head. 

“Mama, whatever dowry Papa has set up will find it’s way to a man who deserves me over him. There are men out there who want to marry me and them..they don’t look at me the way he does.” She insisted as she turned around and held her mother’s hands. 

For the time being, she relented and let Kilyn have her space. “Kilyn, make sure to be ready soon. Mr.Kaithon is coming for dinner and I want you to be presentable.” She said, stepping off and leaving her room. Kilyn looked over her options for outfits and sighed. All outfits that weren’t her but what her parents and Malarth wanted to be. 

Digging into her closet, she found her robes from the order. Her robes were meant for proper ceremonies with the younger monks going up in the ranks. Dressed in her cobalt blue and black robes, she felt a bit more herself. She was Kilyn Valen, Master of the Archives. 

“Lady Kilyn, Lord Kaithon has arrived. Your presence is requested.” She took a breath and walked down the stairs. Her parents stared at her for a moment, and she kept her head high. She bowed her head and smiled. As she stood there, she felt eyes on her. Her parents gave her a stern look and the look that Malarth gave her sent a chill down her spine. 

She had seen that look before. Drunken men in the taverns she frequented, ones that had a little too much to drink, and looked at the young women their like they were meat. She remembered the times that she stepped in to stop these men. 

“Lord Kaithon, it’s good to see you…” She said, bowing her head to him. 

He kissed her hand and she took in a sharp breath. 

She’d never be his, and she’d be determined to keep herself free from him. 


	43. Honey Pear Loaf

_ The perfect sweet finish to an autumnal evening, this pear-packed honeyed loaf has a decadent, fluffy texture _

Aurilyn was quiet as she looked about the small temple room. She knew that she wasn’t feeling the best at the moment. It was something that she could feel seeping into her bones but she knew that Tarrik wouldn’t let her get up and move about. He was stubborn like that. 

Her stomach grumbled and she knew that something felt wrong. 

She grabbed her nearby bucket and emptied the very little contents of her stomach. She only hoped that Tarrik would bring something to help this flu past. Her world began to spin for another moment before she decided that laying down would be alot more comfortable. The fever she had been fighting off came again which made her pass out. 

When she woke up again, Tarrik was comfortably sitting down with her. 

“How are you feeling dearest?” He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face. After everything that they had to go through, he was the one who kept her safe and they were in all of this together. She just reached up and touched one of the fainter scars on his chest. “Oh...darling..you’re so warm..” He said with a frown crossing his lips. 

He had offered to use his paladin abilities to cure her of her illness but it just didn’t seem like it was working too well. It staved off her fevers and allowed for her to eat the smallest bits of broth and bread. 

“Everything is sore.” She mumbled into his leg. His gloved hand stroked her cheek and it had aided in the fact that everything didn’t feel as shitty any more. As she tilted herself to look at him, she also felt the warm die down from her and she touched her warm face. It seemed that he has spread some sort of salve across her face and neck. 

"Ooo..Aren't you a sweetheart.." She said as she pulled herself up. Once she was fully sitting up, he handed her a small bowl that had a swirling magical liquid in it. She couldn't tell what was in it but she knew that it was some sort of potion.

“Drink up darling..” He encouraged before she took medicine. Finally, she felt her fever and sickness fully break and she didn’t want the feeling to end. Tarrik just observed her for a long moment before he got up to his feet. “It seems that for the moment being your sickness has subsided and you’re looking a whole lot better than the past few days.” He commented as he got up to his feet. 

She wrapped herself in a comforter, watching him move and out of the room. There was something so lovely about the way that he moved about. It could be just her but she just liked the way he moved when he was outside of his armor. 

He was truthfully very elegant and it was the fact that he didn’t even try to be elegant. 

High elves walked with their noses in the air almost like they smelled shit. Given her experience, she could tell that most of them stank of their terrible perfumes and it was like they smelled themselves other than the people around them. 

She’s seen wood elves walk about as if they were always trying to be aware of their surroundings. Maybe that was the fact the wood in general were dangerous but she was always amused by the sight. 

But with Tarrik and Shadar-Kai, they walked with purpose. Almost as if they needed to be aware of every single step they took. 

He walked back in with a familiar looking package box. “I got you something for when your sickness would break.” He said as he settled down besides her. She knew that box, it was from her favorite bakery within the city of Weldyn. 

“Blondies?” She asked, desping how weak her voice was as she looked at him. 

Tarrik nodded in response before setting the box in her lap. It was comfortably warm and it smelled of sweetness and baked pears. “I thought it would be a good treat for you. The dwarf that runs it made our wedding cake so I figured it would be nice..” He said, reaching out and tucking a hair behind her ear. The touch was gentle and soft which made her melt. 

Despite everything they’ve been through with Malarth and the battles, he still found ways to be soft and gentle. “Do you think you’ll be able to eat at least a little bit of it?” He asked, taking the box from her hands. She nodded in response before she watched him take the box and settled off to the side. 

As she was just in the midst of their bed, the thought of eating something other than broth and bread was overwhelming as she watched him cut up the baked good. 

He brought over a slice and presented it with a flourish. “Here we are, M’lady.” He said as he sat down with her. She practically devoured the slice when it was presented to her. A honeyed pear loaf with a caramel drizzle. 

She moaned in delight before leaning back in bed. “Oh my gods. That was...I can’t believe that was - “ Aurilyn laughed a bit as her husband looked at her with an arched eyebrow. 

“If I knew that a honeyed pear bread could make you moan like that, I would have gotten that a long time ago..” He said with a laugh. 

The comment made her laugh before she scooted in closer to him and smiled at him. “Honey, you know that the only real thing that can make me moan is you.” It made him laugh which brought an even bigger smile to her face. 

“I love you..” She said as she laid her head on his chest. 

Quietly and sweetly, he responded, “I love you too.” 


	44. Toasted Marshmallow

_ A white shell toasted to perfection with a fluffy soft marshmallow center.  _

Alexia knew that her quiet time would soon be interrupted as Morriz was busy with arguing with someone beyond her earshot. 

Her time as queen was something that she could handle but it was all overwhelming at times. She was currently in her gardens and trying to calm herself from  _ the incident.  _

The said incident was supposed to be a diplomatic visit between her kingdom and the nearby kingdom of angelic like beings. She was respectific as any queen would be. It’s how her teachers taught her to be. Notably, so was the king that visited her. 

King Evrim Iggir was handsome and delightfully polite to her. He was a muscular man with a sword almost constantly strapped to his back. Evrim looked unearthly but she could attribute that with his celestial heritage. If she could remember truly what the meeting was truly about introducing her to him and possibly discussion of peace treaties. 

Evrim had heard about her skills in killing dragons that invaded her kingdom. 

“Really Alexia, I had witnessed you riding on the back of the red dragon. It was...amazing.” He said softly as he leaned back to observe her. She couldn’t help but smile at that. As queen, many people told her that she was great at what she did but just to hear it from more royalty was nice. Their conversation strayed from one thing to another as they indulged in the food of her kingdom. 

It was only after about two strong drinks and an invitation to sit with him closer. She ended up in his lap, his hand dangerously close to her ass. 

She didn’t remember much but she did know that she laid him out on the floor. There was a secondary response to the unwanted touching as she had too many memories of her time back in her old kingdom. 

Her guards had taken the king away and she made her way to the garden so she could calm down. The familiar smells of honeysuckle and jasmine surrounded her as she leaned her head on her hands. What was she gonna do? Panic and bile rose up in her throat but she managed to swallow it down when Her two most loyal guards busted into her gardens. 

Morriz was the first to her side. His cool fingers wrapped around her wrist and he took a moment to pull her close into him. 

“Oh Alex...I’m so sorry..” He said as tried to comfort her. “That man is awful and I should have known better that he was gonna be terrible to keep around you.” The words somehow found her and her fingers unclenched from her braids. Morriz had her curled up against his chest and slowly, she managed to find herself for a moment. 

“How’s she handling?” Another voice asked. It was Dijen, she knew that and for a moment, she wanted to hold him. 

“She’s..handling..” Morriz didn’t sound too sure of himself but she looked up to see the two men conversing but it was like she was looking from outside her body at the moment. She wasn’t dead..she knew that..

She observed Dijen kneeling down and cupping her face. The sensation was warm and even a little comforting. “Alexia, are you still in there?” He asked and she forced herself into her body. “Yes...I’m..i’m good..” She mumbled before reaching out to him. Her fingers curled up in his invisible fur and she took in his comforting smell. 

“I’m here..don’t worry.” He assured as she pressed her face into his shoulder. His fingers ran through her hair and she just sobbed. It felt good to have someone to lean on. 

As she came down from her sobbing fit, she breathed in and just rested her head on him. “I’ll never let him touch you again, okay?” He told her and for once she might actually believe him that he’d keep her safe. 


	45. Nutcracker Macaron

_ Our Nutcracker Macron is the perfect blend of chocolate shells with hazelnut filling, topped with a hazelnut crumble for the perfect bit of crunch! _

Spark...No, her name wasn’t Spark. 

Her name was Opal Garett and No one could take it from her. 

She ran a hand over the mark on her arm and tried to soothe the aching in her burn. What was she gonna do? With a shaking hand, she struggled to wrap up her arm. She was going to push on and keep the pain out of her mind. 

Her mother would often chastise her about her stubbornness. It was something that she’d akin to her father but she wasn’t sure of who father was. Her father was at least like her in some ways. She got her elemental bloodlines from but was that all that she got from him. What else did she get from him? 

Did she get her smile from him?

Her nose maybe? 

Opal poked and prodded at her face. Some Days..it felt so forgein and she couldn’t look at herself in the mirror. Now, she stood in front of a mirror and stared at herself. The woman who stared back couldn’t be her.. 

It looked like she hadn’t slept in ages. Heavy bags under her eyes but she was still alive at least. Was that something she could be grateful for but what would she be grateful for? Escaping possible slavery? It wasn’t much to be grateful for as she was never really gonna be free from people trying to hunt her down. 

She tugged at her pointed ears and growled to herself. If her fire hair was put out, then she looked like a normal half elf but she didn’t want to be a half elf! 

“Opal?” Her mother’s voice was soft and gentle as she called out for her. “Are you okay?” She asked, the door creaking open behind her. Her mother, Eliza was kind enough and she could understand why she fell in love with a fire genasi who worked for her family. Part of her hated that she wasn’t born normal. 

“Honey, are you okay?” She asked as she poked her head inside. Her mother had pale blonde hair that was tied back into loose plaits. Her mother was kind and she couldn’t be too mad at her. She had uprooted her entire life to move to the Blossom Kingdom for her safety. 

“I’m fine Mama…” Opal said, tugging up her all too baggy pants. Neither of them had been eating well so their clothes were draping off of them. 

Eliza smiled and walked over to her. Her cold hands cupped her cheeks and she pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re gonna be fine, ok?” She said softly as she smoothed some strands of red hair out of her face. 

She forced a smile for her mother. If she was to tell her mother what she was thinking, she’d just put unneeded stress on her. “Okay Mama..” She parroted back before watching her mother step off and back into their small home. As she watched her mother walk off and stumble just a bit as she moved off, she made a promise to herself. 

She would never let her mother suffer and she’d make sure to provide for her in this hell kingdom. Opal found her way to the house on the edge of the village. She wandered her way into the building and found that it was occupied by a single person. Something that wasn’t specifically know to her but the person smiled. 

“Are you ready to make a deal?” 


	46. Berry Cobbler

_ This pie-inspired Macaron is filled with a "berry sweet" buttercream and topped with a brown sugar crumble.  _

Cassandra was cursed. She knew that she was cursed and she had been cursed since she was a young girl. 

Her life was plagued by visions and other things that she could never understand. The only explanation her parents had for it was that she had been looked over when she was a little her. Though, when she was a young girl, she found something interesting. Her father had not been her birth father. 

Her birth father was an angel. An angel of some sort though her training never told her what kind of angel he was. His name was Azriel and her mother spoke kindly of him at times. Azriel was smart and kind, he treated her mother well. He had even gifted her mother with the gift of healing magic so she’d be able to protect herself whenever she’d get injured. 

“Cassandra..you are so blessed.” Her mother cooed as she ran a brush through her hair. As her mother brushed her hair, her dark curls were pulled back into a tight ponytail. It was supposed to be a part of her maturing ceremony. Her mother would plait her hair back and add in golden strands and jewels into her hair. 

She started at herself in the small hand mirror and sighed. Cassandra didn’t feel much like an adult now. She was still very scared and wasn’t sure what path she’d take. Her father told her much about the paths she had set ahead of her. 

One path, she could be a mage and she would be trained to be in the court of a king. Some of her friends had been sent off to be advisors for many rulers. 

Another path was that of the warrior. She’d join the young men of her home in training with sword and shield but she was too weak for that path. 

The last path was that of the oracle. It was the path that her mother wished that she’d follow given the gifts that Azriel had bestowed upon her. She fumbled with the jade bracelet and thought of her possibilities. 

“Cassandra?” Her mother asked softly as she helped to place her earrings in. “Yes Mama?” She questioned before looking at her. Her mother was so beautiful as she noticed her wearing a similar outfit to her. “You will be taking the proper path, correct?” The words were laced with venom. She knew that she had to take the path of Oracle. 

She nodded for a moment and smiled softly. “I will be Mama. I promise..” She assured her mother quietly. Then, she sat with her mother and continued with the process. After the whole ordeal, Her mother presented her in front of her family. 

Cassandra’s family oohed and aahed over her as she twirled in front of them. “Hecuba, she’s darling..” Her aunts cooed, picking up and displaying the fine fabric of her gown. She felt awkward as they loaded her onto the carriage. Plenty of other times she witnessed her friends be loaded onto their families’ carriages and be taken off to their futures. 

When she reached the high marbled walls of the temple of Savras, she felt fear grip her heart. She stepped over the threshold and heard a voice whisper in her ear. 

“Accept me as your beloved and I will give you power beyond your imagination.” The soft voice was deep and masculine. If she was someone else, she’d be fully willing to take the offer up. She felt a warm hand cup her cheek and her heart began to thump like a panicked rabbit in her chest. 

She shook her head and pushed herself forward. “No...No, I will not give myself to a god. It always ended up terrible.” She mutters before she felt pain push through her entire form. It was so painful to the point that she dropped to her knees and she held her head. The voice entered into her mind as she struggled to fight off the aching pain. 

“Since you’ve denied me, I will curse you. Your word will never be believed. Anyone who hears your prophecies will deny you.” 

As she held her head, she took in the gravity of the situation. 

She fucked up and she fucked up bad. 

After that moment, she refused the path of the oracle. No matter what she would do, she’d want to stray far from the powers that had been given to her. So she took up the path of the mage. She was smart enough to be one of the brightest stars in her class. 

When she graduated, she was eighteen and she was placed into the service of King Hector. Her time within the service of the king was kind and though she still suffered the visions of terrible events. Cassandra managed to find different herbs, potions and oils to aid in the control of her terrible visions. 

Hector would come to her for advice and even conversation. He had tanned skin that was marred by scars from many different battles, and he had neatly groomed black hair on both his face and head. He was truly handsome. Hector made her heart leap but she knew that he’d never be hers.

That fact was sealed when she attended the king’s wedding. Helen was a beautiful woman and Cassandra was nothing compared to her at all.

Helen was tall and beautiful. She had long and flowing blonde hair, and truthfully, she could absolutely compare this woman to a goddess of beauty and love. She’d never utter those words out loud though. Hector looked happy though and she couldn’t deny him of his happiness. 

As she stayed with the other advisors off to the side, she watched on with a bright smile. Helen uttered her promises of love and forever loyalty to him but as she listened on to these vows, something came over her. Her fingers clutched around the wrist of the King’s left hand and he steadied her straight. 

The vision that over came her was that of Helen betraying Hector and breaking his heart by sleeping with a man from a forgein kingdom.

What was she going to do with this? She could never tell Hector but - 

Her eyes finished clouding over and she looked at the left hand. “Another vision?” He asked softly as he tried not to draw away from the lovely celebration. Cassandra nodded and reached up, beginning to scribble out the vision on paper. 

The left hand looked at the paper and shook his head. No one would ever believe her...they would never ever believe her. 

It was days after the wedding that she approached the king about the vision. As she suspected, he didn’t believe her and he was so enraged that he banished her from his kingdom. She was beaten and sore when she managed to stumble out of the gates of the kingdom. 

She wandered and wandered until she found a new home. Of course as she settled into her place as a court mage in another kingdom, she heard the reports from Hector’s kingdom. Helen had betrayed him. She ran off with a shepherd from another kingdom. Her best friend was heartbroken and she was alone and away from her home. 

Soon enough, there would be another vision and another kingdom to find to call her home. 


	47. Coconut Skillet Cake

_ Perfumed with coconut extract, swirled with silky whipped cream, and studded with sweetened coconut flakes, this Coconut Skillet Cake is the perfect finale to any meal. The coconut lover in your life is about to be your biggest fan. _

Home was where the heart was. At least that was what the saying went as Araceli understood it. 

She settled down on the ground of her small room and stared at the many things laid out in front of her. Yesterday was her and her brother's birthday where they both had turned seventeen. 

Her parents and extended family decided to join them. Everyone had arrived just days before and she was getting used to so many family members. There were so many names to remember. Araceli really wasn’t sure how her mom ended up doing it. She lost in her sea of family members when her uncle Atticus pulled her off to the side. 

“Happy Birthday Kiddo!” He said warmly, wrapping his arms around her. Araceli never tried to question how a satyr was her uncle but she was happy to have him in the family. “How are you hanging in there?” He asked, pulling away and making their way out onto the little patio that rested over the ocean. 

It was a welcome enough reprieve from the conversations and busy bodies in the house. She settled into her favorite seat and watched him claim the puffy seat that her mother usually sat on when she took her books outside. There was a long moment where he just stared at her, seeming to try read her. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking over to the banister to where the sun was setting. How was she feeling? It was truthfully a weird question as she didn’t know how she felt. She fiddled with her bracelet and she looked at him with a slight smile. 

“I guess..I’m fine..”

“You guess?” He asked. 

She laughed a bit before running a hand through her hair. Her thoughts ran and ran as she thought of what she could really tell him. She wouldn’t be able to lie to him though. It was merely something about him fey like nature, that she couldn’t really lie to him. 

“I mean, uncle Atticus, I - “ She paused. “It’s hard to put into words how I feel. I know that I’m happy today. It’s my birthday! But, trying to figure out what’s wrong feels weird. I think that it’s just the fact that I feel kinda alone. Luciano knows what he wants to do and he’s just so sure of himself. I don’t know what I’m gonna do..” She admitted, leaning back and looking out across the expansive sea. 

Ever since she was little, her dad and uncle told her so many stories about pirates and those who’d sail to find their freedom. She remembered times where she’d visit her dad when he was docked from his trips. He looked so free and happy. He was most likely happy with her mother but there was just something about the ocean. 

“I think Mama wants me to go into magic but..that’s just not me.” She admitted before leaning back into her chair. 

He nodded and took in what she said. “I understand Araceli. You’re not always gonna be a wizard like your mother or even a doctor like most of your dad’s family. What do you want to do Araceli? Do you feel something calling out to you?” He asked softly. 

What was calling to her?

“Well..Uncle Atticus, I really wanna go sailing. I know that I have a bit of experience with well..” She paused, “Ya know, I have experience with smuggling and all.” It made her uncle laugh. It felt good to make him laugh as it was warm and comforting. 

“You and I both know that your mother and maybe even..your father would not like you going into being a smuggler and a pirate. Gods know that your mother already worries enough with your dad being a pirate. You’re a smart girl Araceli, any captain would be lucky enough to have you on their crew.” He assured, squeezing her hand tight. 

She took that to heart. If anything, she’d be able to learn a lot more than just staying in town. Her last name carried much weight and she found herself on a merchant’s boat. Last Gallery was captained by a changeling named Lyx and soon enough she found herself working up to be the Boatswain. 

Some attributed her newest position to be favoritism by the captain but she had a mind for inventory and people alike. 

She was busy with going through the many needed checklists when she felt the boat stop under her feet. If she hadn’t been so agile, she would have fallen flat on her face but there were three years of training under her belt. 

“All members of the boat, top deck!” A voice called out and she took a moment to judge her situation. She knew that Lyx would want to go about this diplomatically but there was another part of her mind that she could only attribute to her meetings with her dad’s captain. So, she grabbed her scimitar and headed above deck. 

When she rejoined her fellow crewmen. She stood at the back of the group and merely observed a male tiefling with blue skin approach Lyx. Amongst the murmurs of the crew, she was merely focusing on what she could do. 

“Captain. We’ll be taking the cargo below and..” The male tiefling looked to her, pointing his sword at her. 

“Aaa..look at that boys..We’ve got a Vyll on board. We’ll be taking her too.” He said and she was shoved forward. Could she blame them? If it’d save the whole crew, then she’d rather that she’d be given up and save the rest of them. 

Her sword was taken from her and she was bound and gagged. Someone with an all too keen eye noticed that she had an odd ring on her hand. It had been a gift from her father when she had joined up with Lyx and Last Gallery. The ring was her casting focus for her bardic magic and without it, she couldn’t do much. 

Her newest “captain” was named Caspian and his Quartermaster was a goliath named Cade, who treated her roughly. Cade had initially broken fingers to dissuade her from attempting to cast any spells on the people who captured her. 

It was now two weeks into her “trip” in which her fingers were now mostly properly healed but she was curled up in the corner of her brig cell. This morning it was Caspian who brought down her breakfast. “You’re looking well...Araceli was it?” He asked as he slid the warm bowl into her cell. She looked down at the bowl filled with thin soup and arched an eyebrow. 

“Thank you..I guess recovering from ten broken fingers makes me look better, now am I gonna get a spoon for this or not?” She asked, cocking her head back to look at him. He smiled and fished out a spoon, tossing it to her. 

She busied herself with her soup before she noticed that Caspian was still staring at her. “What do you want?” She asked with a bit of a snarl. 

He squatted and stared at her intently, leaning his hand on the bars. “From what I know of your family, You’re very smart and good with medicine, right?” He asked. It seemed if he was testing the waters for a question he wasn’t too sure of. She saw a possibility of escape from her jail cell and she smiled to herself. 

“Well...yes.. Why do you ask Captain?” She asked, a grin stretching across her face. 

The other tiefling’s face puckered as if he tasted something sour. He took in a deep breath and rocked back on his heels. “I know that you’re supposed to be a prisoner, but Cade found it..” He gritted his teeth. “ necessary to toss the former medic overboard after we left port. So I need a new one and if I go back into port, I will get captured. I’ll cut a deal with you alright?” He stood up and began to unlock the cell door. 

“A deal..what will this deal include?” She asked as she placed her bowl to the side. 

The door creaked open, Caspian stepping in and pulling her to her feet. “Well, if you work as my medic and I’d even allow use of your healing magic. Do a good enough job and I might just return you home or even give you a better position on my boat.” He smiled at her and there was a moment of comfort that spread across her. 

As she steadied herself, she heard him whisper. “If it ever comes to it, I might end up giving you Cade’s position..” 

She smiled as she stood up tall to face him. “Then, Captain Caspian, you have a deal.” 


	48. Triple Strawberry Pound Cake

_ Slice into this unassuming Triple Strawberry Pound Cake to find a surprise berry-brilliant interior. In sweet shades of strawberry and vanilla ombre, this velvety Triple Strawberry Pound Cake is the epitome of the colors and flavors of spring.  _

Luciano was sure of himself. It was something he knew from a young age that he was very sure of himself and what he could do. 

After his seventeenth birthday, he wasn’t too sure of himself. His best friend was gone and he was alone for the first time in a long time. He walked about in the house and just stopped in front of the door to his room. For a moment, he hoped that if he’d open the door, his sister would be there. 

Though as he opened the door, his hopes were dashed as it was empty. Instead of moping around, Luciano decided to get out of the house. It was too sad to be home when no one was there. So he headed out onto the town where he’d just try to find something to do with himself. “Fate, come find me.” He mumbled as he pulled a fresh top on before heading out the door. 

When he was in the midst of everything, he felt a bit normal. So many people and academic types that had their own lives to tend to. People gave him a bit of a wide berth as he made his way to the marketplace. He didn’t know what he was truly looking for at the moment but something interesting did catch his eye. 

As he was going to make his way to the beach, he spotted a wall of cages. Sad looking animals were stuck there and he felt something tug at his heart. “They shouldn’t be like that.” He said to himself before looking to his belt full of various different bits and bobs. It hit him. There was a gift from one of his various uncles and it would do him some good for what he was going to do. He pulled out the tuning fork and tapped it against the large wall. 

It took a moment but the cages creaked open and the animals began to perk up and wiggle themselves out. There was utter chaos but he enjoyed the fact that these animals were now beginning to find their freedom. 

Luciano began to turn away to head out of the area when he noticed that there was a wolf staring at him. Something about this wolf seemed...odd. Like it wasn’t fully a normal beast. The creature lowered its head before turning and dashing off towards the edge of the town. Something about it just drew him towards it. 

He ran and ran until it felt like his legs would give out. 

Finally, he stumbled and fell into soft grass. His world spun for a moment before the wolf came into view again. Before his eyes, this wolf transformed into a handsome looking satyr man. “Well then…” His hand was warm and soft as he cupped his cheek. “A thank you is in order.” With that, his eyes drifted shut and he went into a deep sleep. 

He woke again to find that he was propped up against a tree trunk and the handsome satyr was sitting in front of him. He had tousled black hair and dark skin that reminded him of the farmers that his uncle Tristant worked with. His heart thrummed for a moment before he found that his mouth was dry and he couldn’t speak.

“I...uh..well - “ He paused before looking at his hands and feeling quite bashful as he stared at himself. 

“Ha, you’re a cute one.” The satyr said softly before setting down a clay mug. “My name is Silenus..what’s yours?” He asked, sticking out a hand. Luciano looked at the hand and took a moment before shaking his hand with a firmer grasp. 

“My name is Luciano. Luciano Vyll.” He said before pulling his hand away. Why did he feel like this? Why were there bubbles in his stomach when he looked at his man. 

“ Well, Luci, I do have you to thank for my rescue. I hadn’t gotten the chance to wild shape out of that form before I had gotten taken.” He explained softly before he gulped down the rest of his tea. “But I do have to ask you a question dearling, Why did you end up saving me?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

Why did he do this? 

“I..well Silenus, I don’t like seeing animals being captured. My dad says that I tend to have a bleeding heart when it comes to animals. So I figured that maybe if I could save some animals then..I’d - “ He paused before he admitted to this complete stranger. “I’d make the loneliness inside me feel better. My twin sister left and I don’t know what to do now..” 

Silenus just nodded along with the story before he moved over to sit by his side. “ I understand how you feel Luci. I don’t have my siblings with me at all now. But you have a good soul inside of you.” He said, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“But I do have something to offer you Luciano.” He started, pulling out a small carved symbol from a satchel at his waist. When he held the symbol in his hand, he didn’t understand what it meant but knew that it held power.

“I can teach you to be like me. Teach you to manipulate the powers of nature to your will.” He said, before turning his face to look at him head on. It felt odd to have this intense of a stare on him. “I feel it deep inside of you Luciano, you have the potential. You just need to unlock it. So..what do you say? Will you become my student?” He asked, offering up a hand. 

He needed something to do with himself and when he held this symbol, he felt almost at peace. He grasped the other man’s hand and shook it hard.

So for two years, that’s his life. He trained and trained under the watchful eye of Silenus. Luciano visited his uncle and cousins as well as his parents throughout that time though every time he visited, his sister wasn’t there. 

Finally, on Spring Equinox, it was his time!

Silenus brought him in front of a council of other druids of his circle. So many different men and women who were happy to see them both arrive. 

“Well, Young Vyll, are you ready?” The leader asked with a soft smile. They were a tall firbolg individual named Kya. Kya towered over him and was an almost unnaturally pale gray with a shock of blue hair. He nodded at them with a bright grin. “I’m completely ready!” He responded as they stepped down in front of him. 

As the moon passed over the head of the group, they began to chant. The chanting filled his ears as he just felt the nature magic surge through him. It was a little similar to how his mother once described the magic gifted to her by his godfather. He turned and twisted his hands, letting the magic loose the boundaries of the circle that he was in. 

The magic created a dazzling display of colors, lights, and smells. It felt like he was running through the woods of the feywild with his cousin. 

Kya smiled warmly as they watched the bubble fill with magic and then shoot back into him. Vines grasped at his wrists and grounded him as he just filled to the brim with magic. Finally, the magic dimmed down and he felt the magic leave his body only momentarily but this time, he was able to maintain the control over the magic within him. 

“How do you feel?” Silenus asked from beside him. 

He flicked his wrist and he produced a thorny vine that whipped out and latched onto a nearby tree branch. As he pulled it towards him, he smiled at his mentor. “I feel good.. I feel natural for the first time in a long time.” He said as he stood up straight. 

Silenus stepped forward and presented him with a gift. The gift was a shepherd's crook with a plant hanging from the end of it. “My young student...well actually I can not call you a student no longer. My young friend, I now can introduce you as Luciano Vyll, Druid of Circle of Dreams.” He said warmly as Luciano grasped the staff in hand. 

Druid of the Circle of Dreams. It felt..natural. 

It felt right. 

He was druid Luciano Vyll. 


	49. Italian Cream Bundt Cake

_ This cake delivers the same flavors as the classic layer cake in a super-moist, sugar-dusted package. Each bite crunches with toasted pecans and sweetened flaked coconut, and the crumb is soft and moist thanks to luscious butter and cream cheese. If you’re looking for an Italian cream cake that requires half the effort, this Bundt cake is your decadent, no-fuss solution. _ __

Ever since her wedding, there was something that Amelia had to get used to and that fact was that it would be forever harder to keep a secret around her newest extended family. 

She made the mistake of calling them her in laws one too many times and got an earful from grandma. To this day, she wasn’t too sure which grandmother she got the earful from but her husband refused to tell her. Volnan was at least merciful to correct her of her wrong knowledge. So she learned that she had to be very picky with who she shared the information with. 

That’s what lead her to now. 

It was about five years after her wedding where something seemed to be wrong. With her mind already worried over the missed period. Her last encounter with her husband was about five weeks ago if her calculations were correct. The terrible thing? They usually were correct. 

She laid out on their large bed and groaned with the general aching she felt throughout her body. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should get up and go to a doctor. It would be so much easier to understand if she would just get up but then she realized that if she’d get up and go, she might have to confront her deep fear. 

“Urgh,  _ fine  _ !” She said out loud before pulling herself up and to her feet. It was a bit of a struggle but she pulled on the softest robe that she could find. She paused and just stared at her warm robes. They had been a gift from her newest family members as a present for landing her job as a teacher within her alma mater. They were a deep sapphire blue with trims of striking red. 

Instead of heading into town for the local doctor, she decided that if she’d get a professional opinion, she’d get the best opinion. 

The circle was easy enough to find and the exchange of gold was quick, it was just the long trek up to the hospital that she dreaded. As she walked, she prayed to the Lady in White that she’d avoid her father in law and brother in law. She made her way inside and was eventually guided back to a room where she’d soon be seen by a doctor. 

“Well well, it’s a pleasure to see my favorite sister in the hospital. I mean..less of a pleasure but what’s going on?” Volnan’s brother asked as he stepped inside of the small room. She groaned for a moment, resting her head in her hands. 

“You seem to be happy to see me.” He said, sitting down on a nearby stool. Relenting, she went through the whole spiel between the two of them. His face scrunched up and he looked down at the clipboard in front of him. He took in a deep breath before looking at her. “So from..everything that you’re telling me Em, and well in my professional opinion. It is possible you may be pregnant but it’s a bit too early to know for sure. Do you think you’ll be able to make it to a doctor’s within about two weeks time?”

She nodded a bit glumly before trying to take it all in. Pregnant? Really? It could be just a miscalculated period and a flu! 

She went to leave but stopped and stared at him. “This doesn’t leave between us alright?” He held up his hands in mock defeat. “Stays with me!” He said with a laugh. She was half tempted to threaten him with her quarterstaff but she realized quickly that it’d do her no good. 

So Emmy went back home, and she waited. She waited and waited and well - This never really got better. 

There was now a small swell to her midsection where she felt the deepest part of her fears coming true. How was she gonna tell him? How would she be able to say, “Hey! Guess what, we're gonna be parents!” She groaned and shoved her face into her pillow. It felt great to scream in out and even when she got her news confirmed, she screamed even more. 

Once the information got out and in to the family, she wasn’t alone now. Her aunts and cousins showed up occasionally with things to get the house proofed for the baby. Though when it got into the last month before Volnan would return, she was already about three months in. The bump was evident but she still managed to hide it well enough. 

“Amelia..I don’t mean to push my opinion onto you but..” Her father in law was busy with helping to fold one of the many baby blankets gifted to her by various family members when he started. “It does seem that you maybe..pregnant with multiples.” He said plainly as he looked at her. 

“Dad please don’t..” She said as she leaned on a chair. “I already have an idea that it may be true but for right now, I want to at least tell my husband in person.” He merely nodded and looked towards the door as voices came from behind it. 

The door swung open and Volnan eyed up his father cautiously before looking at her. “Hey Emmy, is there a reason that m’dad is here?” He asked as he made his way towards her. She sighed before looking between the two men. “Well Volnan, he was here to help me out. Him and well...other members of the family.” She admitted with a laugh. 

He made his way over and went to wrap her in a hug. Though as he went to hug her, he stopped before reaching down touching her midsection. “You good Emmy?” He asked quietly before everything seemed to be crashing down on him. 

“Well..I asked dad here for a reason..You could say a bit of a house call..” She laughed to herself. There was a cavalcade of emotions that crossed.

“How far along are you?” 

“Three months today.” 

“ _ Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  _

“Well..it felt a little impersonal to say over sending, “Hey Honey, I’m pregnant! I know you’re out in the middle of the ocean at the moment but yeah!” 

That made him laugh for a moment before he gathered in him a tight hug. “I love you so much..” He mumbled into her hair before she pulled away to look at him with a smile. “I love you too.” 

As the happiness overwhelmed them both, something crossed her mind and she looked at Volnan with wide eyes. 

“We’re gonna have to tell Atticus.” 


	50. Pumpkin Cake

_ This single layer cake is the essence of fall. The brown butter gives it a subtle caramel depth, while the pepita-laden streusel adds salty balance.  _

Life on this ship was hard. How could it not be?

Most of the pirates here were gruff and treated her less like a person but more of a machine. Cade was the worst out of all of them. Part of her thought that he delighted in seeing her agonize but she learned to be quick and kept all of her needed limbs close. 

She wasn’t too lucky at times but she was able to ease her suffering this time. Caspian tried to be nice to her. He was charming and handsome but she knew that she couldn’t trust him. No matter how many times he called her pretty or beautiful, she knew it was only to make her like him more and more so she wouldn’t think to betray him. 

If she could, she’d drive her dagger into his throat at the first chance. For now, she played nice and she acted sweet. As a reward for her sweetness, she was gifted with many things. Jewels, nicer clothes and even better food. 

Early one morning, he was perched up in one of her many cots meant for her sick and injured. “Araceli, you know, you’re looking quite beautiful this morning.” He said as he watched her. She finished rerolling one of the many bandages in her healer’s kit. Part of her felt disgusted by the compliment but she pushed it down and smiled at him. 

“You’re just saying that Caspian. You don’t mean that.” She teased before safely tucking away her kit. He laughed and shook his head, “I do mean it Araceli. You’re quite the beautiful woman..I want you to know that.” He insisted as he grabbed at her wrist. “I mean..if you’d be interested in it..” His voice lowered a bit before he leaned in. “My bed would be open for a gorgeous one such as yourself.” 

She ripped her hand away a little too fast for her liking but she smiled sweetly at him and cupped his cheek. “Maybe..I’ve got a lot more work to do and you should get above deck.” On her mentioning it, he swung himself up and headed towards the door. 

“You tease my heart but I’ll bid you adieu!” When he finally left, she drove her dagger into the closest wooden surface. She wanted to do it. She wanted to be able to stab all of them. There was a moment where she almost screamed but she held it in. 

“I’m gonna kill him. Kill them all.” She breathed before yanking her dagger out. Araceli hid the knife again in her boot before getting back to her work. She needed to be on her best behavior before she’d even attempt a whole ship coup. So she did just that. Araceli played nice and kind all the way avoiding the captain’s advances. 

It happened then one day. 

One early morning where she was barely awake when the whole ship stopped. That was a rarity for it to do that but she rolled out of the cot and grabbed her dagger. If the ship was stopping, it was being boarded. 

Though, as she began to get up and creep about, she spotted something that made her heart leap in joy. If that was who she thought it was, then she’d be saved. 

“Alright fuckasses, everyone top deck before I make you cry for your mothers.” That voice was certainly familiar enough that a chill ran through her. If it was really Hornsnarf who was intending to raid this boat then… she didn’t want to think about the outcome too much. She joined the others on the way up, listening into the concerned mumbles of her fellow crewmen. 

When the bright light of morning greeted them, she indeed saw Captain Dak Hornsnarf with his crew in tow. Their eyes met for a brief moment as he seemed to really realize who she was. He looked from her face to her cradled hands and then only sending a small look to her father. 

The air grew thick as she noticed the lot of them tense the grip on their weaponry. 

Finally, Caspian decided to show himself. The bastard stepped forward and gave a nervous laugh. “Captain Hornsnarf it’s no- “ He was cut off by a blade pointed at his throat. 

“Listen fuckboy, you’re going to shut the fuck up now or I’m just cut to the part where I kill all of you.” Hornsnarf stated plainly before pointing to her. “You, come here.” She did as he requested, breaking from the group and limping forward a bit. Her injured foot was still in the midst of healing but she could still manage a proud walk. 

“You know her?” Caspain asked with a wavering voice.

“Oh no, I’m just asking this random tiefling to come over here because she looks interesting, gods above do you even use your head?” Hornsnarf remarked before motioning for her to cross the boarding plank. Though she wanted to fight, she knew that she was in no state to fight. Her hands ached just to hold the dagger. Besides, her father just gently but insistently pressed her to cross over to safety. 

She stumbled her way over and headed her way down to the proper med-bay. As she disappeared below deck, there was screaming and fire as well as the clashing of metal upon metal. It felt like hours before the others returned albeit just a little bit scuffed up than before. 

Her dad settled down next to her, beginning to check over her hands. The silence was deafening but she found the strength to break it by asking. “Are they all dead?” She asked softly. Her father was busy just bandaging her up and he grunted softly. “Every single one. Hornsnarf found your things in the captain’s quarters.” Her father said, fashioning a splint for her to rest her arm. 

His touch was soft but she could feel the anger brimming at the edges of his demeanor. “How long did they keep you like this?” He asked, making sure that things were properly set. She swallowed hard and relaxed her shoulders. “Almost half a year. Took me from my old ship in an attempt to ransom me off. His former medic got tossed overboard and they thought that I’d be best suited.” 

He moved her back on the cot and reached out, touching her cheek. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep you safe Araceli.” There was anguish at the edge of his voice as she felt her exhaustion finally take over her. 

“It’s okay dad..” She said softly, before resting her head on the rough pillow as she found safety in sleep within a familiar ship. She snuggled in when the familiar smell of home..the smell of an old stuffed animal was introduced and she knew that she’d be safe here. 


	51. Caramel Apple Bars

_ Made with a shortbread crust, spiced apple filling, streusel topping, and homemade salted caramel, apple pie bars are just as delicious as apple pie, but much simpler to make. You’ll love this fun twist on a classic dessert! _

Today was the today for the kingdoms of Fall and Summer. 

The wedding of Princess Alexandria and Prince Augustus was the binding of two kingdoms and families into one. Yesterday, the couple snuck their last gifts to each other. His gift to her was an amber and fire opal necklace that he asked her to wear for their wedding. Her own gift to him was a fine sword with their crests intertwined. 

“Until tomorrow dearest..” He said, pulling her in for a kiss. From there, she longed to see him again but it would be her duty to follow all the traditions set by both kingdoms. Their mothers had their hands in decorations as well as invites while their fathers were just merely delighted to find such a powerful match up. 

As the early morning sun just began to peek it’s way over the auburn edges of the Fall kingdom. Her mother, Cersei, woke her up with a bright smile. “Let’s go darling, you have much to do.” The process started off with a bath where she was scrubbed clean. Her hair was cleaned and washed, before being styled up underneath her ceremonial horns. 

Next was her dress which was a gift from her soon to be mother in law. Warm oranges and red made up her gown with a touch of jeweling at the bodice and sleeves. She felt like the goddess that she was going to be soon. 

Lastly was her cloak. Her family symbol was emblazoned across the back and when this was done and over with, she’d be wearing his cloak. 

When it came time to it, her father walked her down the aisle. Fire flowers and lilies dotted the walkway as she was brought to her soon to be husband. Augustus was handsome as ever. Her gold hair was tied back and his ceremonial outfit made him shine like the sun. Though she felt like she towered over him, he still shined with her. 

She held his hands and she felt so warm and protected with him here. The words were almost meaningless as she repeated what the priest wanted her to. 

“Now, Prince Augustus, You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” Augustus wrapped her in his family cloak and she could have sworn that there was a touch of his sunshiney warmth woven into the fabric. 

The priest brought out the chosen ribbons and presented with a flourish. She was lost in this moment and time, not paying much attention until 

“With this kiss, I pledge my love to you forever.” Augustus pulled her in and their kiss was sweet and tasted of their shared time in the meadows. 

“I present to you all now, King Augustus Idalia and Queen Alexandria Idalia-Cassius. “ 

Their shared party afterwards was wild. Fae and the like joined in the festivities but she was kept by Augustus’ side because there was nowhere else that she wanted to be. They drank and ate to their heart's content. 

He pressed a kiss to her neck and whispered softly, “Soon, we will take our leave into the room that I prepared for us.” Despite the good king act he put on for the party goers, she felt his hand drift down towards her bottom. As the sun drifted down past the leaves, they took their leave to their shared room. 

What they did was kept between them but their bloodied sheets were brought out to prove Alexandria’s virginity. 

She was just happy to be with him as the night took over. 

In their own time, they were blessed but, Alex hated having to be bed bound. It sucked but she kept herself very busy with paperwork and other things. 

As she tried to get a nap with the doctor’s orders for her, she couldn’t make herself go to sleep. Bringing the quilt past her baby bump and under her chin, Alex was just about to get rest but the baby kicked and she was up again. 

The door swung open and Augustus made his way inside of their bedroom. “Alex? Goddess?” He asked as he sat down on the edge of their bed. His touch was warm and comforting as he reached up to cup her face. 

“Can’t sleep..” She muttered, her eyes fluttering close. 

He sighed and pulled himself close to her. Having him here with her made the baby calm down and she felt a warm peace wash over her whole form. 

“Sleep well my dear goddess, I will be here with you. I will assure you that you will be safe and protected.” He said, burying his face into her neck. She knew that she’d be safe with him here with her. 

As she was about ready to pass out, she heard him whispering to her bump. 

“My little princess, you must give your mother a break. She is a strong woman but she does need her rest before you come..” He said with a warm smile across his face. Golden hair spilled over his shoulder and he just stared at her with absolute beloved joy. 

“Auggie, can I help you?” She asked softly as she peeked at him with only one eye open. 

“No..” He started. He leaned over and in, kissing her forehead and cheeks and her nose. “I’m just here to observe and enjoy my darling and dearest wife.” He said. With a gentle touch, he tucked her in and stayed with her as she drifted off into a well needed sleep.

Finally, the time had really come and Augustus wasn’t allowed to be there. The midwives and clerics tried to forbid him from interrupting their work. In the haze of her pain, she heard her husband say; “Who will stop me from going in to see my wife?” and she heard his sword unsheath. 

He was by her side in an instant and held her hand through all the pain. When everything was said and done, Alexandria was peacefully sleeping in a comfortable cot and he was holding his daughter. 

Augustus smiled at the small bundle and said to himself, “I’ll keep you safe my little sundrop. You and your mother both.”


	52. Lemon Tart

_ It has shallow sides, a crumbly, sweet, cookie-like crust, and classic lemon curd filling with just enough butter to make it creamy and not too sour. _

“Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things.” - Terry Pratchett 

“Get up dog!” A gruff voice said, slamming their foot into her already injured side. 

_ “I’m not a dog. I’m a person.” _ She thought as she managed to push herself up to a kneeling position. 

Life as the princess’s personal guard wasn’t supposed to be easy but Yvla wasn’t prepared for it to be  _ this _ hard. 

Ylva had been bred and born for this position. What better for a fierce guardian than a werewolf trained to track her smell at almost every turn. It was her fellow guards who had the problem with her. Specifically the head of the royal guard, a brute named Tiberius. The lout treated her as if she were an actual beast at every turn and no one would dare try to stop him. 

She could have brought this up to her mistress, Princess Johanna Moonweaver, but it would be too much on the young woman’s hands. 

Tenderly, she rubbed at her injured side and glared at the older human man. “Is there something you require Tiberius, or do you and your cronies just like to amuse yourself by kicking around others?” She asked sharply as she got to her feet. Despite her stronger bloodline, she still was dwarfed by most of the other warriors in the kingdom’s service. 

He gripped her arm tight and pulled her in close. “No, I just like to remind the  _ pets  _ of their place around here.” The head guard reeked of booze and satyr cloves as well. She dug her fingers into his wrist growling as she did. Most of the cronies who saw the fangs come out wisely stepped back but Tiberius was not wise. 

She yanked her arm away and stared at him. “Best get going Tibsy, King Casmir needs his best guard.” His face turned about as red as a tomato and he stormed off with his men in tow. 

There was one thing that made this job worth it all. 

That was the princess herself. Compared to herself, Johanna was soft and sweet. Chubby, pale and curly black hair with soft blue eyes. Truly any man would be lucky to call her his wife, but for now, the only person who could call Johanna something was her. 

“ _ M’lady.” _

_ “Princess.”  _

**_“Johanna.”_ **

She trekked her way up the stairs and gave a short sniff. The princess had a distinct smell of shortbread and herbal tea. She followed her nose up to the door of the young woman’s study. 

“Princess?” She called out as she rapt on the heavy wooden door. There was shuffling and well..sniffling before there was a response. “Come in Ylva!” It sounded like she had been crying but no matter what, she pushed open the door.

Ylva found her best friend sobbing at her great desk. 

“Jo..what’s wrong?” She asked, immediately moving to her side and kneeling at her side. The princess dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief before almost overdramatically flopping on her desk. “Oh Ylva, it’s awful! Father told me that I must be married off to that awful barbarian emperor!” She said, throwing the handkerchief across the room. 

“Barbarian..Emperor..” She echoed quietly. 

_ Oh no, _

Ylva knew of the Beast King. The Barbarian Emperor. 

His name was Krazur and it was debatable if he could be even considered a man at this point. Her father had stories about the Emperor when he was younger but she couldn’t believe most of them. She had also heard brags from Tiberius about the fact that he could take down Krazur though like the stories from her father, they were also hard to believe. 

“Why does King Casmir want to marry you off to that man?” She asked, bringing her friend’s wailing back to a minimum and her attention back to her. 

“Father has made a deal with the Emperor that if he gets a bride and resources from the city that he’d leave us all alone.” She said, holding Ylva’s hands tight. Ylva paused as she looked down at their inter clasped hands.

She needed to protect Johanna no matter what. That would include many different things and the princess was too soft for a barbarian as a husband. She needed a soft prince who would want to treat her like a jewel in a crown. “Ylva..?” Johanna’s voice was distant as she thought so much on what she was going to do. 

“Did your father just promise a bride or did your father promise you?” She asked, averting her gaze from Johanna’s intense stare. 

The princess’s voice faltered as it seemed that she was catching on to her plans. “Ylva..You don’t have to..” But she lifted up her hand and silenced her, before speaking again. “Johanna, you know what I asked you and I need an answer from you.” Her voice was cold, steady and she felt her friend tense under her touch. 

“Ylva. Father promised only a bride. He never specified who the bride had to be.” She admitted. With that information in mind, she stood and strode towards the door. “You know..you don’t have to do that..” Johanna started. 

She just smiled sadly at her and sighed. “But I have to do it Johanna. You know that I have to.” She pushed out of the room and headed down the long steps. 

It wasn’t too hard to find the king. King Casmir was already in his throne and he regarded Ylva with a bright smile. “Miss.Wintersbane! It’s a pleasure to see you again. Is..there something wrong?” He asked with a tilt of his head. She swallowed hard before starting on the wildest plan she had. 

“M’lord, I would like to offer myself up in place of Princess Johanna.. If anyone should go to marry the Emperor, it should be me.” She offered, kneeling in front of him. He seemed to regard her for a moment, thinking over her whole offer. If he accepted, she’d be saving her best friend from a life of misery and pain as well as protecting her people. 

She didn’t want her mind to drift if he refused. 

“Ylva Wintersbane, you have served my family and my daughter faithfully for almost all of your life. This will be your last task given to you by your king.” He said as he got up from his throne. Casmir and her were almost eye level when he was off his throne. “Rise young one.” 

She stood up and stood straight, they would never take the fact that she was a great warrior from her. “Your last task is to survive for me..for your princess..for your kingdom as a whole. We would be losing a great treasure if you die.” He said, clapping his hands on her shoulders. Casmir looked at her with pride as he brought her in for a tight hug. 

“I...ugh...Thank you M’lord. I will take this order to heart.” She said as she slowly hugged him back and squeezed him tight. It felt odd to be held in this sort of regard by someone who wasn’t her family. 

So she returned to Johanna with the good news but she just sobbed into her arms. There were no words of comfort she could give her so she just did her best to be a comforting presence. As a last gift from the family that she’s protected for all of her young adult life, she was given her bridal dowry and outfit for what...one could maybe call a celebration. 

Guards delivered her to the encampment where there were so many people. It was dizzying to meet that many people at once. She held her bag tight and made her way into the sea of other people. They parted like the ocean to lead her to just one person. 

He towered above everyone else, standing near seven feet of just all man. Could he be considered a man? This person was covered in hair and he didn’t wear much besides pants and a holster for his axe. That must be her future husband. 

_ Husband.  _ The word made her cringe.

When she approached him, she barely made it up to his chest. “You must be Ylva.” He said. His voice was deep and rumbling. “I am Krazur.” He introduced before turning and walking off. 

She would survive. She would live and thrive for her father, her king and queen and her princess. 

Ylva Wintersbane would live.


	53. Vanilla Cake

This light, fluffy, and moist vanilla cake is delicious left just as is and shared with family and friends for dessert. It can also be turned into a beloved birthday cake or even a treasured wedding cake.

When Narcissa realizes that her period was late, she was worried. Well, not so much worried but just concerned as she and her husband tended to go at it jackrabbits and she’s lost more shirts than she can count and there was the lingering thought. 

The lingering thought in mind of what happens when two people in love have sex a lot. Subconsciously, she touched her stomach as Hasetrud drove her to OB/GYN. The two of them were quiet with the sounds of some radio station between them. 

If she was pregnant..there was a high chance for a miscarriage. It was the same way with her mother and her. What would it be like she told him right away and then she - 

“So, are you sure your period isn’t just late?” She asked, turning down the radio. Picking at her fingernails, she ignored the hard stare that she was given. “Ma, I’m sure. Torgorm and I make sure to have everything firmly tracked and...when it didn’t come at first, I thought it was late. Then I waited. It’s now weeks later and I’m feeling gross and throwing up.” As she leaned back and trailed off, there was a small laugh from Hasetrud.

“Well, lass, whatever happens, you know I’m here for you.” With that, they pulled into the parking lot. A total of about twenty later, she was back in the offices and had gel on her stomach. The elven woman moved the wand across her stomach, searching for a possible heartbeat. 

“Mrs.Ironstorm, it looks like you may no-” She paused. They all heart it. A steady thrumming of a tiny little heartbeat. 

She felt her own heart leap into her throat. Hasetrud squeezed her hand tight and she heard those dreaded words. 

“Congrats Mrs.Ironstorm looks like you’re about eightish weeks along.” The elf said, and she felt her world crash down around her in shambles.    
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, if I’m understanding this correctly..” Olek started as he leaned over his coffee cup. “You’re pregnant...with twins and you want Mikki and I to keep it a secret?” He asked with a raised up eyebrow. 

Narcissa clutched her mug of tea as she stared at her two best friends. The kenku and half-elf looked at her with a confused expression. She couldn’t tell Torgorm yet. It was still too early for her to tell him but she needed to at least tell her friends. 

“Just for a little bit..” She explained, sipping her tea. “My pregnancy is high risk and I just..I don’t want to get his hopes up.” She said softly, her ears drooping a bit. 

They both nodded sagely before Mikki pipped up. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep the secret until we hear a word from you.” She said and her ears perked up a bit more. “Good, thank you. I just...I’m scared to tell him.” Setting down the mug, she wrapped her slowly growing form in a self-assuring hug.

Ingra stepped out and sat down a little plate of apples. “You need to tell him eventually, M’brother isn’t an idiot.” She said as she settled in next to her. “ Can’t keep up the game forever Cissy..” Ingra slid the plate towards her and she began to practically devour the treat. 

“Besides, he deserves to know..” 

“Deserves to know what?” Torgorm’s voice rang out as he stepped into their kitchen. Her ears drooped deeply as she pulled in on herself. Ingra, Mikki and Olek got up and made their way out with quiet goodbyes to their friend. 

She hated lying to her husband but what was her other option? Get his hopes up and then..well not give him what he wanted? 

Narcissa quietly munched on her apple slices to calm her stomach as she watched Torgorm make his way over to the sink and begin to scrub at his arms. 

Once done, he turned around and walked over to her. Holding her hands in his, his voice was soft and sweet. “Lass, whatever is going on..I know it’s bothering you.” His thumb stroked her hand and she felt her lower lip began to tremble hard. “But I know..that you’ve got your reasons. Don’t worry..I still love you.” His hands reached up and cupped her cheek with a tender touch. 

Torgorm kissed her forehead and sighed. She couldn’t keep it forever and she’d tell him soon enough. 

That night, she slept in their bed again but before she laid down, he held her in his arms. His eyes lids were half lidden as he stared at her with adoration in his eyes. Torgorm peppered kissed along her stomach and up her chest. 

“I love you Narcissa..”He said softly, before laying her down with him. There was a bit of squirming in her lower regions before she tucked herself into a tight ball. 

\----

Two weeks later, she had everything set up. Olek delivered the box of cupcakes and she was waiting on top of the counter for him. Mikki and Ingra were hidden in the side room with cameras at the ready. 

Finally, Torgorm stepped in, washed up his hands from the grime and gave her a curious look. “A box of cupcakes, bluebell?” He asked with a tilt of the head. She motioned with her tail and said through her mouthful of cupcake, “Why don’t you take a look in the box?” She said. 

He lifted up the lid and looked at her with an arched brow. “Cissy, I swear to god if this another one of your pranks.” She feather dusted his nose in a little huff. 

“Just open the box Torggy.” He turned back and finally opened up the lid of the box. She could hear the clicks of cameras. It seemed to take him a moment, but his eyes opened up wide as she saw him mouth the words, 

“You’re gonna be a dad.” 

He picked up the ultrasound picture from the middle of the box. Tears began to prick at the edges of his eyes as he looked at her. 

“Is it true Bluebell? Am I really gonna be a pa?” He asked, touching her face. She nodded and felt her own tears began to well up as cameras began to click and flash. He picked her up and kissed her warmly. 

After the celebration, she looked at him with a bright grin. “I’ve got an appointment in a bit, Wanna come with?” 

“Of course I do!” He insisted. 

So with insistence and blessings from Ingra and Mikki, they were gone and back at the OB/GYN with gel on her belly. The same elven woman scanned across her stomach and she pointed out on screen. “Here’s your baby girl..” Torgorm smiled leaned his head on her before the doctor moved the wand to the side, “And, here’s baby number two...seems to be also...another girl.” 

Torgorm’s eyes widened a bit and his breath hitched. 

“Twins?” He asked, looking at the doctor. She nodded and his hand tightened around hers. 

\-----------------------   


When it came time to it, Narcissa grew and grew. As she grew, Torgorm grew more protective. Of course, it was sweet and kind but she also wanted to be able to do things for herself. She was able to still do prenatal yoga and other things but anything else, he was there for her. 

At about six months, she was curled up in bed and smiled as Torgorm climbed into bed with her. “Afternoon darling,” He said, climbing up next to her. She just smiled a bit to herself as she went back to her book. There was a slight pressure on her stomach and she smiled as she saw him pressing kisses to her clothed stomach. Barely audible was sweet things in dwavern before she felt a shifting and a grunt of surprise. 

“What the hell?” She asked as Torgorm had a cross look on his face. Narcissa barely made out some quiet mutters to her stomach. 

“Listen here you little shits, can’t you give your mother a little bit of a break? She’s got two of you in there, and she hasn’t been able to sleep.” He said, rubbing circles on the sore spot. 

Finally, Nine Months came to turn and her water broke while she was over at her In-Law’s home. Hasetrud, Ingra, and Torgorm ushered her into the van and she was sorely surprised when they weren’t pulled over by the police at that time. 

36 hours of labor and a hefty dose of painkillers, she gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. She was slightly out of it when baby number one was placed on her chest and then Torgorm was given baby number two. The girls were taken and cleaned off by the hospital staff and Narcissa finally passed out from exhaustion. 

When she woke up next, she found that Torgorm was curled up at her side and she ran her fingers through his hair with a smile. “I love you Torg.” She said and he leaned his head back to look at her. His fingers brushed against her cheek and he smiled in turn, resting his head next to her side. 

“I love you too Bluebell. Thank you for this big surprise..” 


	54. Sea Salt Caramels

_ These sea salt vanilla caramels are unbelievably soft and chewy; the ultimate sweet and salty candy treat.  _

  
  


Aravari sighed and rolled on to her side, which lead to her falling on the floor. Ever since her shift to her new aasimar form, she felt weird. Dry patches of skin and too many sharp teeth. Even though Graham showed her much love and affection that day, she felt weird.   
  
So it's what lead her to spending her nights in the infirmary. She'd slip out of Graham's bedroom in the middle of the night and made her way down to the infirmary beds.   
  
Aravari shuffled her way upstairs in her pjs and she heard distant yelling before She bumped into Graham, who was holding a small crate in his arms. "Oh hello lass!" He smiled as he sat down the box lightly on a nearby stack of other crates.   
  
Through half closed eyes, she sighed. "What did you steal this time?" She asked with a head tilted to her side. A smile bloomed across his face before he just scooped up the crate and started to walk towards his quarters. She took a long moment before spinning on her heels and heading to follow him.   
  
When she found him, he was drawing up a bath. Muttering to himself and dumping small vials of pale purple liquid. The smell of lavender entered her nose and she felt her gills flare up.    
  
After a few moments of mixing the bath together, he turned to look at her. "Lass, I need you to trust me and I need to get naked and get in the bath." Quietly she just stripped down and stepped into the warm tub. The warmth from the tub, she felt a bit more relaxed. She leaned back and her eyes began to drift close.    
  
Her peace was broken when she felt Graham start to rub something rough against her back. It smelled of peaches and flowers and her eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" She asked as she turned to look at him, a hand floundering to grab for the small container in his hand. It was a useless endeavor as he just held it away from the grasping hand of Aravari.   
  
"Aravari-" She stopped wiggling and she felt her gills flare out angrily as she leaned on the edge of the tub. "Lass. I love you and I've...i...miss having you in bed. I can't sleep. So I decided to solve my problem by..stealing a shipment meant to go to some noble sea elf." Her expression softened as she looked at him pull out different containers and vials. “I know that you’ve been feeling weird about the change and..” 

Graham was a man of many secrets and she was learning to read his expression but right now he was still unreadable. He pulled out a small bag and began to pull out small pieces of silver jewelry. Graham held them up to her, and smiled. “I want you to happy and safe and…” He pressed his hand to her cheek. 

“No matter what you look like, you’re still my love.”

She sighed deeply before resting her head against his hand. “I love you Graham..” 

He kissed her forehead and smiled. “I love you too lass.”


	55. Wedding Cookies

_ The piñon nuts (a.k.a. pine nuts) make this version of the classic Mexican wedding cookie even more decadent than the traditional. They melt in your mouth and are perfect for your holiday party, ideally served with Champagne. _

Aurilyn had been so swamped with her duties that she hadn’t really remembered that she needed a dress for her upcoming wedding. If it hadn’t been for Ardeth and Menzobarra pulling her away from the catacombs, she would have showed up in her armor. 

The seamstress was a sweet and kind elven woman who came from Aethenwood. Ardeth and Menzobarra sorted through the dresses set out on the racks. As she looked over the dresses, she sighed as she didn’t feel like any of these would be the one. In her younger years she’d work in a dress shop and admired the noblewomen who looked like queens in their dresses. 

“Aurilyn, wanna start trying someone on?” Menzobarra asked, holding a dress in hand. She found her way back into the changing rooms, wiggling herself out of her clerical vestments.

The first dress was a pick from Ardeth. A long and flowy dress with sleeves to match, and there were even small lace flowers among the sleeves. She stepped out and climbed onto the small stage. The three women studied her for a moment as she tugged a bit on her dress. “I don’t think this is my dress.” Aurilyn said, giving a bit of a spin. 

Of course, she’d know that Tarrik would love her in whatever she wore. This just wasn’t her at all. 

The next dress was Menzobarra’s pick. It was poofy and a bit more romantic than she would have pegged for a catacombs, though it still held that natural touch to it. Her fingers brushed over the flowering patterns. She stepped out and gave a little bit of a spin. It made her laugh to have the tulle fly up. 

“Do you feel like a bride?” Menzobarra asked with a tilt of the head. The seamstress brought over a veil, placing it in her hair. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. When she looked down at herself, it felt much too proper. Before she could truly speak, her grandmother swept into the shop with all the warmth and sweetness that she’s missed. 

“Oh...Illya..you..” Her grandmother faltered as she looked at her in the dress. “You don’t like this dress do you?” She asked, stepping forward and smoothing out fabric. She just nodded and took a deep breath. “It’s not me, I know it. Maybe you could find a dress for me?” She asked her. 

Julia stepped off and began to walk around the shop. It was not but ten minutes later that she came back with a gown in hand. It wasn’t formal as one would think for a noblewoman, but it was something that made her smile. Aurilyn stepped back into the dressing room and slipped on the dress. Cotton and a bit of lace. As she stepped out, each of the women gasped as she beamed brightly. 

“Do you want to see it with a veil?” The seamstress asked with a warm smile. She nodded excitedly. 

As the veil was placed amongst her new braids, she finally got to look at herself. In the mirror, she felt like a proper bride. She could imagine herself standing with Tarrik in front of the church. 

“I think this is the one..” She managed to get out through her happy tears. 

When the day came, she squeezed her eyes shut as the bag was lifted off of her head.

“I’m glad you made the right choice.” She said as she looked up at him. There was nothing but love and joy in his eyes when he held her close. It was the last thought in her mind as she danced and delighted in the night with him. 

As the night came to a close and they were back in their private room, he pulled her close to his chest. 

“You looked like a star.” He whispered into her ear, his deft hands working the dress off of her shoulders. With a kiss pressed to her neck and the dress dropped down to the floor, she knew she made the best choice. 


	56. Cotton Candy

_ Sweet but not as sticky...let the nostalgia of boardwalks, carnivals, and state fairs take over with our Cotton Candy Macaron! _

  
  
  


She hated St. Cuthbert’s school.

She also hated that all of the girls here didn’t like her at all. 

It was hard to make friends when all the girls avoided her like she was the spellplauge. Eden didn’t mind though, she kept to herself most times. Her teachers offered her books and she kept to the walls of the school when it was out doors time. 

This day, she was given a book on basic arcane magic. Ms.Honey said that she could learn basic magic to help her in keeping a household and keeping her future husband happy. While Eden didn’t like the idea of getting married just to learn magic, she was happy to learn no matter what. As she began to mutter the incatations for a cantrip meant for her to be able to message others, she noticed that there was a heavier weight next to her on the bench.

She looked over at the person and was met with a very quiet looking half elf as he was picking at the sleeves of his shirt. As she looked over his attire, she found a small symbol on his chest. It was the symbol of the Wagner family in Waterdeep. It was odd to see him not playing with the other boys who were kicking around the goatball. 

Eden noticed that he was mostly staring at his feet and a tossed aside training raipier at his feet. She tucked a book mark into her spot before digging into her knapsack. She pulled out the small stack of cookies she snuck in from the stalls outside. She cleared out her throat and offered up the slightly warm cookie. 

He looked over at her with a twisted expression, and she sighed as she shoved it towards him again. “I thought you could use it..My name is Eden by the way.” Cautiously, he took the cookie and began to nibble on it. 

“My name is Elijah…” He told her as they settled back into their quiet enjoyment of the afternoon with a pile of cookies between them and the day ahead of them.


	57. Peppermint Cream Puffs

_ Filled with velvety Peppermint Pastry Cream, these airy pâte à choux puffs combine French elegance with holiday flair. We used crushed peppermint candies to lend refreshing sweetness to the pastry cream, and a dusting of peppermint sugar over the Peppermint Cream Puffs makes for a simple, festive finish. _

  
  
  


Eden sighed as something kept her up again. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she lit her candle with a single incantation. Her small room was illuminated and she padded her way over to her bookshelf. It was originally built by her uncle, Errich, it was meant to be the aid for the first son to continue on the business. Her family dealt with weapon trading and she had to read up constantly on the changing guild laws and masters. 

It was boring, absolutely boring.She had to do it though. She had to prove all of them wrong. Eden Dawn wasn’t just a normal merchant’s daughter. Her baby pseudodragon tilted his head at her as she pulled her spellbook from the multiple books. After taking her spot at her desk, she stared at him for a moment. 

Professor Peanut was a curious little creature. A birthday gift from her parents, bought from a Luskan merchant. She ran her hand down his back and his little back spines. “Such a good boy.” Eden cooed as he crawled up her arm, snuggling into the crook of her neck. Even if they would never take her seriously, she would have Peanut. She began to write in her spellbook, copying down the spell Peanut snuck away from the wizard that visited. 

As the night grew to have just the quiet sounds of the city and Peanut’s purring, she heard something off. She sat aside her quill, and snuck over to her door. When she pressed her ear against the door, she heard her parents talking. 

“Mythri, do you really think that this is good for her?” Her father questioned and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. 

“Darling, look at her. We need to make sure that she’ll be taken care of. No man wants to marry a man smarter than him. At least willingly. If we set up this arrangement, Eden will be taken care of and the family will continue strong with her. Besides, she’ll marry into a family in the guard service, nothing that she can mess up.” 

Eden sighed as she looked down to Peanut. His little head nuzzled under her chin and she continued to try to listen in. 

“Besides, I’ve been hearing she’s been trying to learn magic. I don’t know if we should be worried or not.” Her father said as they passed her bedroom. “Though, with her intelligence, I wouldn’t put it past her to be a well known mage in Neverwinter or even in Waterdeep..but tomorrow we’ll talk to her about it, but for now, time to sleep-”

Eden took a deep breath as she wiped away tears from her cheeks. She closed her spellbook, blew out the candle and slipped her book under her pillow before trying to force herself to fall asleep for the night.


	58. Cheddar Pecan Bread

_ Packed with Cheddar cheese and flavored with dill, this quick bread recipe has fresh springtime flavor that highlights the richness of Pecan Halves. Made all the more tender from buttermilk in the batter, this loaf is delicious served warm from the oven and slathered in butter _ _.  _

  
  
  
  


She hadn’t expected her grandfather to actually get her a tutor. From what she heard, the tutor was going to be a desert elf who was said to be an expert in training. Illya was nervous about meeting her newest trainor. Her grandfather had been her teacher for the longest time and now some weird elf was being brought in and she would be left alone with him.

Illya tied up her dark hair and changed into her training clothes. When she made her way into the training room, she saw her grandfather chatting with her teacher. Her grandfather stood at a comfortable 6’6” and was a built fighter, made to wear plated armor. She’s seen her grandfather move in armor. The chition like armor was something that she was meant to inherit one day. This desert elf was lithe and dangerous. 

There was something in his eyes that brought back a memory. The heat of the desert and the awkwardness of a man who didn’t talk much. 

Adris brought her closer to the man and she felt her body tense up. Olek. It was Olek, it just had to be. His eyes flickered with recognition as she extended a hand towards him. 

“Olek. You must be Illya.” He shook her hand and she felt nervousness crawl up her throat. “Yes. I'm Illya.” His grip was tight and she felt small under his stare.

That hand shake cemented what would be months of grueling training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her hand twitches with pain as Olek knocked the sword out of her hand again. Months of countless training have lead to this moment. Her teacher was finally letting her train with her actual sword instead of a pair of wooden ones. 

She took the chance to go for her sword and felt the tip of his blade go into her throat. “Remember what I’ve told you. You don’t grab for your weapon if it is knocked out of your hand. For now, you lost it to the ground and you act like it isn’t there until it is safe for you to grab. Now, again.” He said, closing his stance and stood there, watching her. 

Illya slipped down and grabbed her sword again, grasping it tight. They went at it again, and this time, she got a blow to her chest, knocking her flat on her ass. She grunted and pulled her shield close to her chest to block a blow from his left side. This last time, she managed to get him in the side of the face. 

When their sparring match was done, she tossed her sword down and headed over to the doors that lead back towards her bedroom. She hadn’t noticed that she had a shadow following her. 

Illya settled down on her pillow out on her balcony and tried to focus in on herself. It was a turmoil of emotions as she took in a deep breath. 

“I see that you haven’t been taking my lessons to heart. You really should, it’d do you some good. “ Her face twisted as an eye opened up to look out into the moonlit forest. She knew that he was behind her, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of turning around. 

“Listen, I have been taking them to heart, It’s…..it’s just..” Her fingers tensed and she groaned. How would he understand? Closing her eyes again, she heard his footsteps come around her and when she opened her eyes again, he was squatting in front of her. There was something in his eyes that spoke of a long held on to sadness. 

“You know, we you see them again, your parents, they won’t offer sympathy. People like that. They aren’t right and you won’t be able to save them. I maybe the asshole of now, but right now, I’m also teaching you how to fucking survive.” The way he spoke, it was if he knew what it was like. 

“Your a competent fighter. I can see that, but you need to learn to control it. Your weapon is only a true weapon when tempered by this,” He tapped her forehead. “So when you learn to control your emotions and your anger, you can be the type of warrior that can take down both your father and your mother.” He said. 

“Understand?” He asked, an eyebrow raised up. 

Illya read his face. There was something honest about him. Despite his gruffiness and rough exterior, there was something under him. Something that wanted her to succeed in her mission in defeating her parents. 

Her shoulders slumped down and she looked at him. “I understand.” 

With that, he placed an all too familiar wooden sword in her lap. “Now, get up, you have more training to do.”


	59. Banana Bread

_ Think of this as a breakfast bread version of bananas Foster. Crowned with golden Caramelized Banana halves and offering a hint of cinnamon flavor, this loaf is all about taking the banana to the nth power of sweetness.  _

  
  
  


It was rare that Abby got some free time away from her family. 

She took advantage of her father asking for a trip into the woods to dip in the nearby spring. Abby stripped quickly from her skirts and top before taking a jump in. There was a long and drawn out pause as Abby leaned her head back onto the soft grass.

Her peace was disrupted by a snapping twig. Fast as lighting, she grabbed her handaxe and chucked it behind her. There was a bit of cursing as she furiously covered her chest up. As she started to cover up her chest with her shift, there was cursing in a strange language. Stumbling out of the woods was a blonde haired man. 

He was holding her handaxe and rubbing a slowly forming knot on his head. It was that day that she met Elwin Na’ar, the newest resident of Rubel. 

\------------

Close to Highharvest tide, Abigail was busy with her youngest of siblings and tending to the crops in the fields. As she continued to harvest with a sickle in hand and a napping baby on her back, she didn’t notice Mary shouting for her. 

Abby perked up finally and looked down the way to find her baby sister running at her. “Abby! That elf is back to see you!” She said as she skidded to a stop next to her. Her shoulders slumped and she grumbled to herself before gripping tight to her harvest basket. Abigail knew what game Elwin was playing here. 

After they met in the forest, she didn’t talk with him often when she spotted him in town. Though he always called a hello out to her with a new nickname. 

“Spitfire.” 

Climbing her way through the winding path, she found a smirking elf. “What do you want Na’ar?” She asked as she clipped her sickle to her side. He produced a fine set of furs and she had to admit that they were greatly harvested. “I brought you the finest furs from my latest hunt and I thought that you’d want to trade with me.” He offered up. 

Her father would have wanted her to find a way to get them. “I can offer you up some wheat before harvest comes. It gives you a head start stockpiling.” She said, wrapping up shafts of wheat with a strong cord. As she finished up with the wheat, he also produced a small set of baby slippers. Again finely crafted and even embroidered for her youngest sibling. 

Before she could ask about the shoes, he smiled. “It’s just a gift...and it’s something for your father to see Spitfire, alright?” With that, he took his goods and made his way down the path back to town. 

\----------

It was the day after Liar’s Night and Abby was curled up by the steps with a pounding headache. 

As she drifted in and out of sleep, she heard speaking underneath her. 

“Sir...please, let me court Abigail. She means the world to me and I wouldn’t want to live a life without her.” She knew that voice, it was Elwin. 

With her headache subsiding, the memories of last night came flooding back to her. A wild night of partying within the city and she remembered dancing with Elwin. He treated her as if she was some great noble lady. At the pinnacle of the night, she remembered sneaking off to the forest. They shared plenty of spiced wine and kisses in their first meeting spot. 

In the morning, she woke up entangled in his arms and nude. She left with a soft kiss and a promise return. 

She hadn’t expected this at all. 

Mary looked at her with wide eyes as they continued to listen in. 

“I know I’m not much to see but I am an excellent hunter and I would learn anything to be with her.” He pleaded, but the only real response she heard was a grunt from her dad. As she was about to sit and look over at her sister, she heard something that made her heart leap into her chest threefold. 

“Stay with us for the harvest season and the winter, prove me to my family, and then you can marry Abigail when it comes to Midsummer.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Winter was far harshing than she expected and Elwin was the only farmhand left at the house. They had spent alot of time together out in the fields, and she started to notice that he started to build up muscle. 

The snow started to fall in the evening as they were on a walk back from the market. Her pouch was heavy with coins for the family and he was acting strange. 

“Elwin, everything okay?” She asked as she looked over at him. “I’m...fine..” He said before fiddling with something in his pocket. He stopped and stepped in front of her, holding a small box in his hand. “I got something for you while we were in town, and I couldn’t wait till we got back to the house.” 

He showed off a small silver locket with a leaf on it. “Can I put it on you?” He asked, and she nodded with a bright smile. After it was clipped on her, she pried open the locket and found a small piece of parchment in there. 

Written in curling script was one simple question. 

“Will you marry me?”

When she looked up from the paper, he was on one knee and only offering up his hand to her. “I don’t have a ring...your parents said if I came back with a yes, you’d be given a ring.” His face was soft which made her laugh and tossed her arms around him. He smelled like the hearth and the hay from the barn. It was something that she delighted in as she buried her nose into his shoulder. 

They made their way back to the farmhouse. Elwin broke off and informed her father of the good news. 

Her father gave over the heirloom ring and for once, they were allowed to spend time together in the same room. With no candle light and the dim moon light filtering through, she just turned on her side to look at him. He was sleeping peacefully but occasionally, his face would scrunch up and he muttered something in elvish. 

“I love you..” She muttered before curling up next to him. 

“I love you too.”He responded as his arm wrapped around her.

\-----

After their wedding and well...a night within the town, they returned with a smile. 

“Ya wanna know something Elwin?” She started as she placed her hands on her hips. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and he laughed. “What do you want me to know Abby?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

“I think...I am definitely ready for the future with you..” She said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. 


	60. Fruit Tarlets

_ Inverting the muffin pan to bake this tart dough on the outside of the muffin cups gives the golden shells defined shape and flaky texture. Top your tartlets with whichever berries or sliced fruit you like. _

Bell yawned as she shifted on her nest of things. Someone was in her grove, and they were looking for her. 

The aasimar shifted and brought herself up to a standing position. Morrigan landed on her shoulder and chirped a few times before nuzzling into her shoulder. “A hooper you say? It’s been a while since one has visited me.” She said to herself, wandering her way to the wider open parts of her home. 

There stood a nigh on seven foot tall man, standing anxiously away from the glowing plants. In his hands, he delicately held a water hemlock. It took her mind a moment to realize who this man was. “Druss...it has been awhile old friend.” When she spoke, his eyes widened as she stepped out of the mists surrounding her bed. In his time away, he had grown taller and stronger. She could see that his skin was almost scaled at this point just due to the various blue rings. 

“It is good to see you up Bell.” He responded as she stepped forward and offered up her hands to him for the passing of the hemlock. 

“A beautiful specimen. Fresh as well..” She sniffed and placed her new plants into the pure waters of the grove. There was an unspoken code between her and those who visited her, that you bring a plant to take a plant out of the grove. This deal had let her grow her grove out to meet the magic of Aethenwood and tame a small part of it for herself. 

Druss was the reason she had many of her luminous plants from Knagla. She stretched and brought her guest into the garden where she kept the plants she cultivated for the Hoopers. 

“I assume the normal plants that you need?” She asked as she brought out a small knife and began to harvest even before his response. It would always be the same response, and she knew that. Bell gathered the things together and placed them into a small burlap sack. “Here you are.” He took the sack and was very gentle when grabbing it.

Most of the Hoopers were gentle as they didn’t want to hurt her. The younger hoopers got over-excited at times and she’s had the bruises to prove it. 

She and her companion walked to the edge of the grove, but before he stepped out, she touched his arm. “Wait..” His eyebrows knit in confusion as he stopped in his tracks. 

Bell walked over and plucked a dark purple flower. There were small specks of white and blue along the petals. “If you will, can you bend?” She asked, holding out the flower. He tilted his head to the side, before bending over almost at the waist. With a soft touch, she reached up and tucked the flower behind his ear. “A death bloom. A rare flower for a rare friend.” Though her voice held no emotional tone to it, she had a small smile on her face. 

He reached up and touched the bloom, before nodding at her. “Goodbye Ms.Bell.” He said, stepping out. 

“Goodbye Druss...I’m sure I will see you soon.” She said softly, turning on her heel and heading back into the mists. Again, she was alone and again she settled into the nature magic with a peaceful smile on her face. 

Her friendships were strong and her help was needed and she felt her mother smile upon her. 

“I’ll see him again soon..I know it.” 


	61. The End.

_The doors are shut and locked after the last customer leaves. A tired baker wipes down the counters, puts away ingredients, and stares for a long moment at all that has been laid out in front of them. Many things were sold and given out to those who arrived to see them._

_“So many more to make tomorrow and so much work to do..”_


End file.
